Life's too Short
by LongLive11
Summary: Dani Bernard is in for an adventure when she goes to Hogwarts with her school for the Triwizard tournament. She will meet new people and make new friends but most importantly she will find someone who she has been looking for, her whole life. Bill/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Harry Potter Fic. I have been wanting to do one for a long time now and this idea has been in my head for while and i decided to go with it and write. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Also i tried to write in a french accent i am sooo sorry if offends anyone! i didn't intend for that to happen. this is a Bill/OC story. I have always had a soft spot for him in the book but anyway...I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Au revoir Mama!" I said as I hugged her in good-bye. "Mon bébé! Mon enfant! Quelle est la taille que vous avez grandi! Il est déjà de votre dernière année! Oh je me suis promis que je ne pleure pas!"My mother cried in French. She grabbed my face and kissed me. It was my last year at school and she was beside herself with the fact that I would be living on my own after this year. My mother was a beautiful woman.

She had long blonde hair that curled loosely and was pulled into a soft bun with loose strands that framed her soft delicate face. Long delicate lashes framed her warm brown eyes. Her cheeks had an ever-present rosy twinge to them, as did her lips. It made me wonder where my own looks came from because I surely did not look anything like her. "Mama, you act like I am dying," I chuckled.

"Do not mock me," she said as she wiped away a stray tear. "I would never mock you!" I cried indigently shooting her a cheeky grin. She patted my cheek affectionately. "Ah my little flower, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed. My smile softened and I hugged her tight again. "I'll miss you," I whispered into her ear before letting her go and walking over to the carriage that would take me to my final year at Beauxbatons.

I finally found the room that held my schoolmates. "Ah Danielle!" I smiled up at Pierre Roberts, one of my few friends at school. He towered over me with his tall and lanky frame. His shaggy blonde hair hung over his eyes and I could see his light freckles splattered across his nose. " 'ow zee weather up zere?" I asked teasingly. "Ha Ha, you are so funny," he rolled his eyes. "I am being serious! I zink you grew another 3 inches!" I laughed.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Zat's what my mother said too," he laughed. He motioned for me to take a seat across from him and I gladly sunk into the soft cushioned seat. "So are you excited to go to 'ogwarts?" he asked with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Of course I am!" I said. "Zis tournament sounds interesting," I added. "Do you zink you will enter?" he asked. I shook my head, "I 'ave no interest whatsoever," I said.

"And why is zat? Is zee fearless Dani afraid?" he asked in mock about our summer breaks. The ride was a tad bit longer because instead of going to Beauxbatons we, and the rest of the 6th and 7th years, were headed off to Hogwarts. After a few hours a wave of excitement passed through the train and all of us had rushed to the windows to get a first look at the famous Hogwarts castle.

We were just rounding the corner when it came into sight. It was magnificent. There were multiple different towers that seemed to touch the clouds and they had a well-groomed quidditch pitch. I looked down and noticed that we were descending and we were soon going to be landing. I braced myself for the impact by grabbing onto Pierre's arm.

We landed with a hard thud and if it weren't for Pierre I would have fallen. Before I could blink we were all rushing for the exit to get outside. Madame Maxime of course was the first that stepped out of the carriage then we all piled out in a graceful line. I looked at all of looks of apprehension on the faces of my classmates and couldn't help but laugh. I glanced back at Pierre and groaned at the sorry state of his hair.

"Pierre fix your 'air," I scolded. He rolled his eyes and ignored my comment. I glared at him and pulled him down to my level. I tried to get the hair out of his eyes and style it with my fingers but it was no use. I finally let out a groan of frustration. "Why is it zat your 'air never cooperates," I asked. "Why is it zat you always try to fix my 'air?" he shot back.

I huffed and crossed my arms and turning around, facing the castle I took in all of the tall walls and different bridges. A man with a long white beard, a crooked nose, and half moon spectacles stepped forward greeted Madame Maxine. He must have been Dumbledore. I looked behind him to see a bunch of kids standing and watching us with peculiar expressions.

I chuckled and elbowed Pierre, nodding towards the Hogwarts students. "Zey look like a enthusiastic bunch," he joked eyeing the looks of excitement on all of their faces. A sound distracted me and my head snapped over to see a large dark lake with a ship emerging. I watched in awe as the ship got bigger and bigger. Soon a tall man wrapped in a large white coat exited the ship along with a young man who looked to be my age.

The young man had a stocky build and a hard face. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to raise my eyebrow at Pierre who was standing with his mouth wide open. "Everything all right Pierre?" I asked. "Do you know 'oo zat is?" he asked me incredulously. I shook my head. "Zat is zee Viktor Krum!" he explained. I simply nodded my head. Honestly, what was so amazing about a boy who looked like he never smiled in his life?

I followed the swarm of students walking into the large doors. Immediately we were being pushed up against by the over eager Hogwarts students. They were overwhelming us with questions. My eyes got wide as I tried to avoid any kid who looked like they wanted to jump me. We entered, what I assumed to be the eating hall. I looked up at the ceiling and gasped at the sight.

Candles were floating above our heads and the ceiling was replaced with a dark blue sky. When I finally came back from staring I realized most of my classmates had went and sat at a table with blue and bronze banners hanging above them. I rolled my eyes at the predictable manner of my peers. Of course they would go for the table with the colors that reminded them of home.

"Our we going to sit down?" Pierre asked with a small smile on his face. "Lets not sit at zat table," I said nodding to the blue table. He chuckled but nodded in agreement. I glanced around and saw three other tables, one yellow and black, another silver and green, and the last table gold and red. "Let's sit at zat table," I said walking toward the red table. I could practically feel Pierre roll his eyes at me, "Any particular reason?" he asked.

"Well yellow and black remind me of a bee, and you know I don't like green, besides zey look a bit nasty," I shrugged as I headed off to find an empty seat at the red table with Pierre behind me. I spotted a spot big enough for Pierre and I to squeeze into so I dashed off to claim it. "Is zis spot taken?" I asked quickly remembering my manners. A boy with bright red hair turned to me and his face quickly turned a deep shade of pink.

His mouth was open in shock and he seemed a bit stunned. "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly. "Ignore him, and yes you can sit down," I turned to see a girl with brown bushy hair talking. I smiled kindly at her and in relief sat down, Pierre next to me. "Danielle Bernard," I smiled as I reached my hand across the table to shake hers, "but call me Dani," I added.

She returned my smile, "Hermione Granger," she said shaking my hand, "And that idiot is Ron Weasley," she said nodding in the direction of the red haired boy next to me. I turned to the boy next to Hermione and stuck my hand out to introduce myself. "Harry Potter," he said. Pierre nearly chocked on the water he had just drank. I rolled my eyes, "Excuse my friend 'e is a bit daft," I said.

Pierre nudged my shoulder playfully. "Pierre Roberts at your service Madame" he said taking Hermione's hand and kissing it. I laughed as a blush crept up her cheeks. Pierre smiled charmingly at her before he turned back to Harry. "So your _ze _'arry Potter?" he aked a bit stunned. "Well of course 'e is why else would 'e say zat?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh hush Dani, no one asked you," he shot back.

Hermione and Harry were watching us banter back and forth with a look of amusement in their eyes. Ron was still gaping at me and it was getting a tad annoying. "Would you mind not ogling me?" I asked finally turning to him. This sudden acknowledgement sent Ron into a stream of incoherent thoughts. "Oh—I, um—didn't mean too, just, you were, uh…" he spluttered.

This made Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at Ron's response. I smiled softly at him, he had no clue what he was doing, poor kid. I was about to ask about the different tables when a sudden movement at the front of the hall interrupted me. Madame Maxime entered the room and out of habit I jumped up to my feet. Pierre standing along side me.

A few students laughed at us but I ignored them and didn't sit until the headmistress took her seat. "What was that about?" Hermione asked with intrigue. "We stand up whenever a teacher or superior enters ze room. It is a sign of respect," I explained. She nodded her head in understanding before Dumbledore began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter and i forgot to add last time a disclaimer so here it is. I in no way own anything that is Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

After Dumbledore's speech we had all begun eating and I had struck up a very engaging discussion with Hermione about wizard interaction with muggles. "Well you see my parents are muggles and they were simply fascinated with the idea of magic," Hermione explained. "Well I always zought zat if all muggles 'ad open minds zen we wouldn't 'ave to keep zis a secret," I explained.

Hermione was about to respond when Dumbledore stood up again. He began to explain the rules of the tournament and he finally brought out the goblet. The goblet itself was not as stunning as the stand that which it stood. Dumbledore dismissed us and I stood up with the rest of the students and began to make my way to the doors. To my left two boys with the same flaming red hair as Ron had approached and began to debate with Hermione about the age line and getting into the Tournament.

"I don't zink a simple aging potion would trick Dumbledore," I stated letting my presence be known. The two boy's heads snapped over to take me in. I watched their eyes flash with mischief. "And who might this lovely lady be?" one of them asked as they both sidled up to my side. I was soon boxed in by both of them. "Dani," I supplied. "Fred Weasley at your service," The one on my right said taking my hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

I rolled my eyes and stole my hand back. "I'll keep zat in mind," I said with a small smirk on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry giving me a strange curious look. I brushed off a strange feeling that seemed to settle in my stomach and turned my attention back to the twins. "I don't think she likes you much Fred. Figures I am more handsome," he said haughtily throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"The names George, darling," he drawled. I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm off my shoulders. "Mhmm feisty," Fred teased. I threw a wink at him, "I'm a lot more zen just feisty," I said in a sly tone. Fred and George seemed a bit taken aback by my response. "Come on Dani stop scaring zem," Pierre laughed pulling me back. Fred and George seemed to have recovered and they both had shit-eating grins plastered on their faces.

"I think we are going to like you," Fred said grinning at me before they both disappeared within the crowd. "I see you've met the Weasley twins," I turned to see Harry beside me. I smiled at him, "It seems I 'ave," I said, "Ah well I see zat it is time to go back to ze carriage," I sighed again. "Bonne nuit, I will see you tomorrow, no?" I said before turning and rushing off to find Pierre.

Harry

I watched as Dani rushed off to follow the other French students. There was something oddly familiar with her. "I like her, she seems nice," Hermione said. "Yeah so do I. Do you see anything familiar about her?" I asked as we walked up towards the Gryffindor tower. "I thought that too but it may just be because she was much more friendly then the other exchange students," Hermione supplied.

"She has one nice set of legs," Ron said dreamily. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a pighead Ronald. I thought that she had a good insight on wizard and muggle relations," Hermione said smartly. While Ron and Hermione bickered I couldn't seem to get Dani's eyes out of my head. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I had seen them somewhere.

The next morning Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Fred, George and Lee Jordan rushed into the Great Hall. "We did it!" Fred exclaimed happily. "What did you do?" Ron asked. "Just aged ourselves," He said triumphantly. Hermione tried to warn them not to do it but they ignored her and went up to the Goblet and dropped their names in.

At first nothing happened but then there was a loud pop and both Fred and George were thrown backwards. On their faces were long white beards. The whole hall had burst into laughter as they began to wrestle each other. "I did warn zem," a soft voice said to my left making me jump slightly. I turned to see Dani sitting there. She wasn't wearing the same blue cloak as she was last night but today she wore jeans and a sweater like top.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," she said as she smiled. I shook my head, "No it's fine. I just hadn't realized you had sat down," I said. She laughed and started to put food on the plate in front of her. "Where is Pierre?" Hermione asked. Dani let out an amused laugh. " 'e is still on ze ship. 'e is giving 'imself a peptalk," she said. " 'e is going to enter ze tournament," she added when she saw our confused looks.

"Is he really?" Hermione asked intrigued. Dani nodded swallowing her food before she responded. "Yes, 'e is very excited," she chuckled, "Well actually Madame Maxine is making all students enter," she added as an after thought. "Did you already enter?" Ron asked intrigued. She chuckled, "Oh no, actually I just got," She suddenly stopped talking and let out a soft squeak before throwing herself under the table.

I looked at where she had been in confusion. "Um Dani what are you doing?" I asked her. "Shhh," she hissed back. I was about to respond when I saw the large women from the night before enter the room with all of the Beauxbatons students. She ushered them in and one by one they all put their names in. I spotted Pierre as he threw his name in the goblet with a shaky hand.

They all immediately exited. "Are zey gone?" I heard from under the table. "Yeah they are," Hermione said. She came back up a little disheveled. She fixed her hair before addressing our stares. "Madame Maxime was making all of us submit our names into ze goblet. She specially picked out students zat she zought would be win ze tournament," Dani explained.

"If you didn't want to enter then why did you come?" Ron asked. "Well I wanted to come see Hogwarts it felt like it was somezing I 'ad to do," she shrugged. "Why did Madame Maxime pick you?" Hermione asked. A spark of mischievousness shined through her eyes. I was suddenly hit with a strong sense of Déjà vu, like I had seen the same exact glint spark of mischievousness before.

She smirked at all of us, "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies," she said. Ron was gapping at her which made me chuckle. Dani heard me and turned her head to smile at me. "Why didn't you want to enter?" I asked. "I don't like ze fact of not knowing what is ahead of me. Ze tournament is too unpredictable and people 'ave died before. I would rather not risk my life just to win money," she said.

Hermione nodded and she seemed to completely understand what Dani was saying.

The week past and Dani had become quite close to us. She spent most of her time with us when she wasn't doing schoolwork. Hermione had taken a quick liking to her and she seemed to enjoy the presence of another girl. Dani had a refreshing new outlook on different topics and it was always fun to see her and the Weasley twins bantering but I couldn't shake off the strange feeling in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dani is not taking Fleurs place in the tournament and i would like to ask everyone to please pardon my grammar i know it sucks just stick with me.**

**

* * *

**

After I finished with my studies for the day I left the carriage to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The Champion selection ceremony was taking place tonight and I was secretly hoping that Pierre didn't get chosen. I had been avoiding him for the past couple of days because all he has done was boast about it and talk about what will happen in the tournament with all of the other Beauxbatons students. It honestly made me a bit queasy.

"Dani!" I turned around to see Hermione and Ginny coming towards me. I smiled at them and gave a wave. "Are you coming to the ceremony?" Ginny asked. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for ze world," I said. "Good because I want to sit with you when the names are called," Ginny smiled sweetly. I laughed and grabbed her and Hermione's hands and began pulling them towards the castle.

"Come on we want to get good seats," I said with them giggling behind me. WE entered the great hall and I spotted Harry and Ron sitting with the other boys from Gryffindor. I dragged Hermione and Ginny over to them and took a seat next to Harry. "Oh look here they come!" Hermione whispered. I turned my head to see the Drumstrang students enter the doors followed by my own school.

I saw Pierre with some of his guy friends excitedly glancing towards the goblet up at the front. Dumbledore finally stood up silencing the chatter. Suddenly a flame shot up through the Goblet and a single piece of paper shot up through the air and Dumbledore caught it with ease. "Drumstrang's Champion is," Dumbledore paused as he read the paper first, "Viktor Krum."

The hall erupted in cheers and I saw Krum stalk towards the front and exit through the door up front. Seconds later the Goblet was shooting flames again and another piece of paper flew through the air. "The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. I clenched Harry's arm in apprehension and my breath caught in my throat. "Fleur Delacour!" I let out the breath I had been holding and my grip loosened.

Harry laughed and I turned an annoyed glance towards him and hit him lightly on the chest. "Shut up," I mumbled. Once again the goblet started emitting sparks and the third and final piece of parchment shot through the air. "The Hogwarts champion," The whole hall seemed to be waiting in anticipation. "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore shouted.

The students at the Hufflepuff table had all jumped to their feet and were cheering so loudly I thought my eardrums might burst. Ron was groaning but his tones of disgust were drowned out. Dumbledore was now smiling, "Excellent, we now have our three champions," He seemed to become distracted and I suddenly realized what was going on.

The goblet had begun to shoot out red sparks yet again a piece of parchment flew through the air. My stomach clenched in fear and I once again gripped Harry's arm. Dumbledore stared at the paper in shock before clearing his throat and speaking. "Harry Potter," he said still staring at the paper in shock. I felt like I was going to throw up. I turned to look at Harry and he looked like he wanted to throw up too.

The whole hall was watching him. He turned to us, "I swear I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't," he said desperately. Dumbledore called for him again and Hermione pushed him forward. Harry stumbled down the aisle trying to find a friendly face. I felt my heart go out to him. He was all alone and no one was helping him. As soon as Harry entered the room that all of the other champions the great hall burst with noise.

Everyone was shouting and talking about what just happened. I turned to Ron and Hermione. "Well are we going to see 'im?" I asked as I stood up. Hermione just stared blankly at me and Ron just looked upset. "Dani we can't go see him. We aren't allowed back there?" Hermione said. "Well zat's not stopping me," I said determinedly as I turned and walked up to the front.

With all of the commotion no one noticed me making my way to the front. All of the teachers were congregated near Dumbledore shouting questions at him so I easily snuck into the door. The room I entered was small but cozy I saw Krum sitting in a chair as well as Fleur who was sitting daintily in the chair across from Krum. Cedric was standing beside the fire.

All of them were staring curiously at Harry. "Did ze want us back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked. Harry still looked stunned and at loss for words. "Not exactly," I said coming up beside Harry. Fleur turned her attention towards me. "Danielle what are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked in shock. Harry seemed to have relaxed a bit when he saw me. Just then the door burst open and the teachers piled through, all of them arguing.

Ludo Bagman had come in and was smiling. "Unbelievable, I would like to introduce the _fourth_ champion," he said. Fleur gasped in shock and I rolled my eyes at her. Suddenly Madame Maxime burst through the doors. Fleur strode over to her, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete!" she complained. Immediately Madame Maxime and the Drumstrang headmaster hounded Dumbledore with complaints and questions.

I turned to Harry, "Are you all right?" I asked him in a whisper. "I don't know," he croaked. "I swear I didn't put my name in!" he said again desperately. "I believe you," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. Even though I was three years older then him he was still so much taller then me. I just barely reached his shoulders. I let go of him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You shouldn't blame Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules—" A tall man with long greasy hair and a slightly crooked nose spoke in a deep drawling tone. I immediately didn't like him. "That is enough Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. He turned to look at Harry. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" he asked. I squeezed Harry's hand again. "No," Harry responded. Everyone was too focused on Harry to notice me.

"Did you have an older student put your name in it for you?" Dumbledore tried again. Harry shook his head, "No." Madame Maxime was in denial, "Of course 'e is lying," she cried. Once again all of the adults were arguing. I turned to console Harry. "We will figure zis out. Just try to relax," I told him. He took a deep breath. "It's very simple," I turned to see a burly man with a fake eyeball. It was slightly disconcerting.

"Someone put Potter's name in the goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out." The man said. Madame Maxine and Karkaroff were both spewing thoughts about putting in complaints but the man with the fake eye interrupted them. "If anyone should be complaining it should be Potter," The man said. "Why should 'e complain?" burst Fleur as she stamped her foot.

I rolled my eyes at her pettiness, " 'e 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e. Zis is a chance many would die for," Once again the teachers burst into arguments and after a few minutes they had finally come to a conclusion. Harry would have to compete in the tournament. Mr. Crouch was now explaining the first task. "The first task is about daring so we will not be telling you what it is.

You will not be allowed to ask from help from your teachers and the task will take place on November 24 in front of other students and the judges. I think that is it," he said as he turned to leave. Madame Maxime was already leading Fleur out of the room, thankfully she had not noticed me, and Karkaroff was doing the same with Krum. Dumbledore turned back to Harry, Cedric, and I.

"It is getting quite late and I assume your houses will want to celebrate with you. Miss Bernard as it is getting quite late you are always welcome to stay here in the castle," he gave us a nod and exited the room. "So it looks like we are competing against each other again," Cedric said grinning at Harry. "I s'pose" Harry shrugged. "So…tell me, how _did _you put your name into the goblet?" Cedric said smirking at Harry waiting to hear his secret.

I snapped, " 'ave you not been listening to what 'arry 'as been saying! 'e said 'e didn't put 'is name in ze goblet and if 'e didn't tell Dumbledore ze truth why would 'e tell you?" I cried glaring up at Cedric. He seemed slightly taken aback but he soon smiled lazily down at me. "I don't think we have been introduced properly. The names Cedric Diggory," he said smiling with an arrogant air about him.

I let out a shriek before stomping away from Harry and Cedric. "I think she likes me," I heard Cedric say with a laugh. I made my way to stairs that I knew would take me to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't feel like dealing with the snotty complaining that was sure to happen if I went back to the Beauxbatons carriage. I felt Harry come up beside me and we began to walk in a companionable silence both of us lost in our thoughts.

We finally got to the common room and Harry and I were both hit by a wave of noise. Fred and George began to attack Harry with questions. I somehow got pushed back and was separated from Harry and I ran into Ginny. "Dani! What happened?" Ginny asked. I sighed and rubbed my temples. " 'e 'as to compete," I sighed. She pulled me over to the side so she could hear me better. "Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

I nodded sadly and took a deep breath. "Ron is pretty mad," Ginny added. "Well let's 'ope zat 'e realizes zat 'arry needs 'im now more zen ever," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay i had exams to finish up...it was truly torture. i know this chapter is a little short but i really hope you like it and please dont forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

The days following the announcement that Harry was a champion were physically and mentally draining for the poor boy. Almost the entire school as well as his best friend had turned against him. So I had taken it upon myself to spend as much time with him so that he wasn't facing this alone. Pierre had taken to sulking in the carriage because he hadn't been knows I love that boy but he pouted like a 5 year old when he was upset.

"I would think that some of the Ravenclaws would support me and why couldn't the bloody goblet just now have shot my name. I mean I don't even look like a champion!" Harry was in the middle of one of his daily rants. Not that I could blame him. If I were in his position I would be doing the same thing. I had taken to nodding my head and making sounds of approval whenever he did rant.

Although his last comment made me snap to attention and I snorted in laughter. "What do you mean you do not look like a champion?" I said chuckling. I saw him turn red and this made me laugh even more. "Well Cedric and Krum both have tons of girls chasing after them and Fleur is so pretty," HE mumbled. This made me roar with laughter.

" 'arry, your looks do not determine whether you are a champion," I gave him a meaningful look. "You 'ave experienced 10 times ze amount of zings zat Cedric and Krum 'ave gone through," I said throwing my arm around his shoulders. "And I could snap Fleur in 'alf. So don't worry to much about 'er," I said as an after thought. I felt Harry relax and laugh lightly.

"Now come on zey are serving chocolate cake in ze great 'all and I am not missing zat," I said standing up hauling Harry up with me. We started walking to the great hall. "You know I have always wondered how you find the time to come up to the castle. Don't you have classes?" Harry asked cocking his head to glance at me. "We are doing a self-learning zing.

Ze teachers assign us homework and spells to learn and if we finish zose and perform zem correctly sen we are free ze rest of ze day," I shrugged. Harry nodded in understanding and Hermione soon joined us. She was relaying to us how Ron was doing. We turned a corridor only to find Cedric Diggory being followed by a bunch of giggling girls.

Harry turned to give me a look that said 'I told you so' but I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Harry and I have to go to Potions we will see you later Dani," Hermione said pulling Harry off to the Dungeons. I sighed and walking into the Great Hall alone. I soon spotted Ginny and gladly took a spot next to her. "Hey Dani!" Ginny exclaimed.

I always enjoyed spending time with Ginny. I greeted her and grabbed a piece of cake that was in front of me and we started talking about her classes. I didn't get to see Harry because as Hermione had said he had gone to the weighing of the wands, whatever that was. Two days after the weighing of the wands a particular nasty article had come out about Harry and Hermione written by Rita Skeeter.

Hermione had taken it all in a stride and was simply ignoring all the snide comments. Harry on the other hand was having a much more difficult time along with the fact that Ron and him were still not speaking made Harry extremely tense. "So are you going to 'ogsmeade?" I asked Hermione and Harry on Friday. Both of them stiffened a little.

"Oh um we were planning on it but we had to get back a little early," Hermione said. My eyes had narrowed slightly but I shrugged it off whatever they had to hide was their business not mine. "Ahh well I was going to go with Ginny. She wanted to give me a grand tour," I laughed. Both of them had visibly relaxed and I rolled my eyes, "You know you two should really work on being a bit less obvious when you lie," I said before winking at them while smirking and walking towards the carriage by Hagrid's hut leaving both of them in a stunned state.

"Wait Dani we were just—" Harry began trying to explain but I held my hand up to stop him. "I really don't care, we all 'ave our secrets. I was just letting you know… try not to tense up when you do lie. It was a dead give away," I laughed winking at him. "So your not mad?" he asked skeptically. I shook my head with a smile. "Whatever you and 'ermione are planning on doing is between you two," I said.

He smiled at me, "Thanks." I laughed again and winked before continuing back down to the carriage. I spotted Madame Maxime talking to Hagrid outside of the carriage doors. I nearly threw up when I saw her touch his cheek tenderly. I took a sharp turn and began walking on the perimeter of the forest beside me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had walked so far that I could no longer see the castle.

Suddenly I heard shouting and loud threatening growls. The growl made me stop in my place frozen contemplating whether I should turn back or go and see what was up there. My curiosity won out and I trekked forward. The sight nearly made me pass out. In front of me were dozens of men and 4 dragons. I knew I probably looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth wide open gapping at the sight in front of me.

One of them spotted me and stalked towards me yelling and shouting. I didn't exactly hear him because there was suddenly a roar and then there was fire being shot straight at me. I whipped out my wand "estus contego!" I shouted. The fire that had been going at my head had stopped just 20 feet in front of me by my invisible shield. After the fire had stopped my arm dropped to my side.

"Hey are you all right?" I looked up to see a man with freckles splattered across his face and bright orange hair walking towards me with a look of concern. I blinked a couple of times before responding. "You're a Weasley," I stated. I saw confusion flash across his face before he broke out in laughter. I eyed him disdainfully as he clutched his sides. When he finally regained himself he spoke.

"You were almost killed by a dragon and the first thing you say was 'You're a Weasley'? Oh man wait till I tell Fred and George about this," he said wiping a tear away from his eye. "But seriously are you okay cause I don't Dumbledore would be very happy if a student was killed," he said turning serious. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am fine if I was 'urt believe me you would know," I told him.

He rose his eyebrows, "Anyway, yes I am a Weasley. The names Charlie," he said and smiled. "Dani Bernard," I said shaking his hand, which I noticed were covered almost entirely with blisters and calluses. "So Dani what brings you this far out?" Charlie asked skeptically. I laughed, "I saw 'agrid and my 'eadmistress flirting in front of our carriage," I smirked when he visibly cringed.

"The thought of Hagrid flirting with anyone is disturbing enough. I feel for you, that's like walking in on your parents making out," he cringed again making me laugh. "What are dragons doing 'ere anyway?" I asked. "Well I am not suppose to tell you per say but because I like you…they are for the first task," he shrugged. I choked on my own spit. "Dragons? Why would zey 'ave dragons? Zey could be killed!" I shrieked.

Charlie smirked at me, "Don't you worry your pretty little head off. It is completely safe. The dragons are going to be closely monitored during the task," he said in a mock soothing tone. I glared at him and he smiled cheekily back. "You should probably be getting back, Dumbledore wouldn't be too happy if he found out a student found the dragons," he said. I huffed and spun around on my heel muttering about stupid Weasley's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is the next chapter i made it longer so i hope you enjoy and i have had some people ask when bill is coming into the story and i was having trouble deciding when he should come in. Either i was going to have him come in at the end of the book when he originally appears or somehow weave him into the Yule ball scene. I'm not to sure yet and if you have any ideas let me know asap!**

**

* * *

**

It took me a while to finally spot the castle coming into view and the sun was so low that the lawns were only partially covered in light. But the only thought that ran through my head was to tell Harry about the dragons. I nearly sprinted across the grounds to get to the castle and find him. "Oi Dani!" I spun around to see Fred and George coming towards me.

I groaned and looked around nervously. "Yes?" I asked a bit impatiently. They grinned down at me. "We were wondering if you knew how to make an explosion sound proof," Fred asked. I quirked my eyebrow at them suspiciously, "Well just cast silencio on whatever is being exploded," I told them. "I told you that's what we should have done," George exclaimed smacking Fred on the head.

"Ow! Hey! How was I supposed to know!" Fred countered. I rolled my eyes before turning around and dashing off back to the castle. First I checked the great hall but I didn't see Harry or Hermione so I ran off to the Gryffindor common room. I was breaking a sweat and trying to catch my breath by the time I actually got to the common room.

I spotted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two of Harry's classmates. "Do you 'appen to know where 'arry is?" I asked them. "Oh yeah I think he said something about the Owlry when we left potions," Dean told me kindly. I smiled out of relief and took a deep breath before rushing off to the owlry. I turned a sharp corner and ran straight into another person.

The force made me fall to the floor and I felt a sharp pain shoot across my forehead. I groaned and rubbed my now sore head. "I'm sorry I didn't see you," the person above me said. I looked up only to be looking into the eyes of Cedric Diggory, this made me groan again. "Here let me help," he said as he offered his hand to help me up. I used my other hand to grab his hand and he then hoisted me up.

The motion made me a little dizzy. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Oui I zink so," I said quietly trying to get the hall to stop spinning. "You're bleeding," he stated. I gave him a look, "No I'm not," I protested slightly annoyed. He chuckled lightly, "Yes you are. Your forehead is bleeding," he told me. I reached up and touch my forehead then looked at my hand, which was coincidently covered in blood.

"Merde," I cursed in French, " 'ow did zat 'appen?" I murmured to myself. "I think you must have hit my badge when we collided," Diggory answered while pointing to his badge. I glared at the small badge and turned my stare to Cedric. He was completely unfazed and smiled cheekily at me. "I think you should go to the hospital wing," Cedric suggested to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Zis is nothing but a small cut. I can 'andle it," I waved him off. "Anyway 'ave you seen—" I was cut off, "I really think you should let Madame Pomfrey take a look at it," he told me becoming a bit serious. "Like I said it is nothing I can't 'andle on my own. Now 'ave you seen—" once again he cut me off and I was getting very annoyed.

"But it's a cut on your head and that could get really serious. And it would make me feel better if you would go," he added for measure. "Now come on I will escort you to the hospital wing since you probably don't know where it is," he told me sternly pushing me forward a bit. I would have laughed at his tone if he hadn't been holding me up on trying to find Harry.

"Cedric I am more zen capable of 'ealing zis," I told him. "I don't deny that but please just humor me," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and stomped off to find the hospital wing. I whipped around, "Well are you coming?" I asked impatiently. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets smirking at me. "I would but you see the hospital wing is that way," he said cocking his head in the opposite direction.

I growled in frustration and turned to go the other way. He followed after me shouting the occasional 'Turn right!' or 'after this door!'. He followed me into the room and told me to take a seat on one of the beds. I chose the one closest to the exit and sat there fidgeting impatiently. After a few seconds, though they felt like an hour Cedric emerged with a woman.

"She's right over there Madame Pomfrey," he said nodding to me. "Oh thank you so much Mr. Diggory. You are always so helpful," she said bustling over to me with her wand. She came over to me and gently grasped my chin and began to examine the wound on my forehead. "It's just a small cut," she told me. "Zats what I was saying, it could probably be 'ealed with Episky," I told her.

She smiled at me and nodded. "That is correct dear," she whipped out her wand and murmured the incantation. "Tell me, how did you know that?" she asked as she began to clean off the dried blood. I blushed slightly, "Well I wanted to be a 'ealer so I 'ave been reading different books about 'ealing," I told her, "Also I was a very curios child," I added.

She laughed and her smile brightened, "That is so wonderful dear and if you ever have any questions feel free to come and ask," she tittered before she finally released me. When she left I smirked over at Cedric, "See I told you I knew what I was doing," I told him triumphantly. He shrugged, "Well better safe than sorry," he said. "Now 'ave you seen 'arry?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look. "Potter?" he asked. I nodded my head. "No I haven't seen him around, why?" he asked. "No reason," I mumbled before leaving Cedric standing alone in the Hospital wing. By now it was getting rather late so I assumed that Harry would be back in the common room so I hurried back to the Common room. I burst through the portrait and nearly tripped over my feet to get to the couches.

I found Hermione sitting there pouring over some book. "Hermione!" I gasped. She looked up slightly startled. "Where is 'arry?" I gasped again for breath. "He went to Hagrid's he should be back soon though," she told me. I took a deep breath and collapsed back on the couch. Hermione eyed my disgruntled state. "Well I'm off to bed," she said as she stood up and closed her book.

"I am going to wait for 'arry," I told her as I let out a very big yawn. She nodded before turning and making her way up the stairs. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. Promising myself that I was only resting my eyes. Within 5 minutes I was out cold.

Harry's POV

I raced back to the common room so that I would be there to talk to Sirius I could barely wrap my head around the fact that I have to fight dragons. I sped past the fat lady and whipped off my invisibility cloak after checking that no one was in the common room. Taking a sigh of relief I sat down in an armchair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

I almost fell out of my chair when I saw Dani lying there peacefully sound asleep. I immediately started to freak out. What if she woke up when I was talking to Sirius? Could I move her? I glanced nervously at the fire and jumped when I saw Sirius' head floating in the flames. "So who's the girl?" Sirius asked with a wink. I smiled and rushed over to the fire pit.

"Her name's Dani Bernard," I told him. He seemed to contemplate it for a second. "Bernard….I've heard that name before," he murmured to himself before turning his full attention back to me. "Just cast a sleeping charm on her and she won't wake up," he said. As soon as Sirius asked how I was doing I couldn't help but rant about everything that was happening to me.

He began to tell me about Karkaroff and Moody, explaining to me what was going on. Once he had finished he began to talk about the task against a dragon. "I know a spell. It's simple just—" he began but I cut him off because I had heard footsteps. My heart was pounding and I couldn't breath. "Go! There's someone coming!" I hissed at Sirius before standing up straight to face whoever was coming down.

Dani's POV (the next morning)

I woke up groggily and with a crick in my neck. I sat up and blinked a couple times to get the morning haze gone from my eyes. I soon realized that I was in the Gryffindor common room and it was at that point that I realized why I was sitting on the couch. I jumped up and searched around the room for Harry. I had to tell him about the dragons.

I rushed down to the great hall unceremoniously knocking over a few first years. After a hurried apology I entered the great hall and spotted Ginny finishing up her breakfast. "Ginny! Where is 'arry?" I asked hurriedly. She finished chewing her toast and said, "Oh he just grabbed Hermione and they went outside to the grounds." I could have kissed her.

"Magnifique! Merci chérie Ginny!" I shouted as I kissed both of her cheeks leaving her a bit stunned and dazed as I rushed out of the front doors. Almost immediately I spotted a tuft of black hair in the distance with a bushy pile of hair next to him. I sighed in relief before running off to get to him. " 'arry!" I shouted. He stopped and looked behind him confused until he spotted me.

I finally reached them and was completely out of breath but managed to speak. "Dragons," I huffed. "Dragons are zey first task," I puffed out. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at me and Harry gave me a confused look. "How do you know?" he asked. I finally caught my breath, "I saw zem. Zey are 'uge! I almost died!" I exclaimed. Harry did a double take.

"Wait you _saw _them?" he asked me incredulously. I nodded my head. "Well I know that the first task is dragons and I have been trying to figure out how to defeat one," he started to ramble. "You already knew!" I shrieked. Harry and Hermione looked a bit taken aback by my response. "I spent a good 4 'ours trying to find you and tell you zat ze first task was dragons and you already knew!" I said giving him a cold stare.

He shrugged, "Well yeah, I found out yesterday. Hagrid showed me," he said sheepishly. "Dieu aidez-moi," I mumbled. I took a deep breath before looking back at Harry. "So do you 'ave any ideas on 'ow to defeat one?" I asked. Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads no. I sighed and we began brainstorming different ideas. Hermione finally suggested we go to the library and look up different we spent the better half of the day in the library trying to find a spell that would work.

The next morning I was eating breakfast with Harry and Hermione before I had to go back and finish my studies for the day. We had all stood up and were making our way out of the hall. "Hermione you go ahead to the greenhouse I will be there in a second," Harry said. Hermione nodded and began on her route to the greenhouses. "What are you doing 'arry?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't answer me but he was looking at something across the room. I turned to where he was staring and spotted Cedric Diggory, I groaned know exactly what Harry was going to do. "Diffindo," Harry muttered pointing his wand at Cedric's bag making it split open and all of its contents to spill out. Cedric shooed his friends away and began to pick up his things.

Harry made his way over to Cedric and I trudged along behind him. Cedric greeted both of us and started complaining about how this was a new bag. "Cedric the first task is dragons," Harry said bluntly. "How do you know that?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," Harry shrugged off the question. Cedric stared at him with a look of panic stuck on his face. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to bring him back to the real world.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Dead sure, I've seen them," harry responded. Cedric glanced at me before turning back to Harry. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "It's just…fair, isn't it? We all know now…we are on even footing aren't we?" Harry said. Cedric stilled eyed him suspiciously. Then Suddenly Made-eye came out of nowhere and whisked Harry away. Leaving me standing there with a dumbstruck Diggory. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so some of the words in this chapter are french so if you don't understand it just look it up...sorry if it is grammatically incorrect. Anyway here is the next chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

I had went back to the carriage and quickly finished my assignments. I found Pierre sitting with some of his friends. " 'ello Pierre!" I greeted taking a seat next to him. He gave me a cold glance and turned his back on me. "Pierre is everything alright?" I asked confused by his behavior. He continued to ignore me. "Pierre look at me!" I shouted. He finally turned to me with appraising eyes.

"Yes Danielle," he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is your problem?" I asked. "Some of the guys and I were discussing 'ow you 'ave been spending an awful amount of time up at 'ogwarts," he said obviously implying something. "What do you mean?" I asked in a dangerously low voice. "It just seems zat your loyalties are no with us anymore," he said and a bunch of his friends were nodding their heads in agreement.

I glared at all of them, "What? Because I enjoy exploring ze castle and ze grounds because zey are so different zen our castle? Because I 'ave made friends 'ere and I enjoy spending time with people who are not moping around ze carriage because zair name was not picked. Just because I 'aven't been fawning over ze perfect little princess zat is our champion. Don't deny zat you are all hoping zat Fleur will fail. You are all jealous and it is pathetic. Maybe zat is why I don't like spending time with petty pathetic chiennes!" I shouted pointed at each of them who at least had the decency to look away in shame at my accusation.

"Now excuse me. I can see when I am not welcome," I told him coldly before leaving the room and walking out of the carriage. I blinked back a few tears that threatened to fall and I made my way to the castle. I found Harry and Hermione exiting the Herbology greenhouses. "Dani!" Harry exclaimed and I gave him a shaky smile.

"Harry needs to learn how to do the summoning charm," Hermione told me as I began to follow Harry through the corridors. "Accio?" I asked and Hermione nodded. We finally found an empty classroom. I was sitting on top of a desk as Hermione stood across the room holding various objects for Harry to try and summon. "Accio!" Harry cast and the book flew out of Hermione's hand but stopped halfway through it's path and dropped to the floor.

Harry groaned in frustration. "Concentrate, Harry, concentrate…" Hermione pleaded. What do you think I'm trying to do?" Harry snapped, "A great big Dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason," Harry murmured. "It's alright Harry you will get it just try and relax," I told him placing my hand on his shoulder. I could feel all the tension built up in his shoulder.

"We have to get to the next class!" Hermione gasped looking at the clock. I rolled my eyes. "Hermione can't we just skip this class I really need to get this down," Harry pleaded. "I am not missing Arithmancy!" Hermione said shrilly. I rolled my eyes. " 'arry if you want to I will stay and 'elp," I offered. Hermione shot me a disapproving glare. "Harry shouldn't miss class," Hermione scolded. "Well I zink zat learning how to defeat a Dragon is a bit more important zen 'arry going to …what class do you 'ave next?" I asked.

"Divination," he muttered. "Exactly, divination is a pointless class…unless 'arry is going to see into ze future to see if 'e defeats ze dragon," I teased. Harry let out a strained laugh but Hermione sniffed and muttered fine before she turned on her heel and left. "Thanks Dani," Harry said. I smiled over at him and jumped off the desk. "Come on lets get some food, I'm hungry," I said.

"But aren't we going to practice?" Harry spluttered. "Ze best zing to do when trying to master a spell is to take a break and zen come back to it," I told him. "Dani that may work but I have to get this before tomorrow afternoon!" harry explained. I rolled my eyes, "You won't be able to get ze spell if you try on an empty stomach besides you could use some meat on zose bones, it will take thirty minutes," I said grabbing his hand and pulling out of the door.

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley," Harry muttered making me laugh. "Zen I am sure she is someone I would get along with," I laughed. We went to the kitchens to avoid people. I walked up to the portrait that Fred and George showed me a few weeks ago and tickled the pear. The whole time Harry was watching with fascination. The portrait opened and I stepped into the kitchen pulling Harry with me.

"Miss Dani!" a chorus of voices sounded and I laughed when I was swarmed by a dozen House elves. One of them hugged me around the middle. " 'ello Dobby," I smiled and patted his head. "Would miss like something to eat?" he squeaked. "Yes please, can I 'ave a sandwich and some of zat cake we 'ad last night at dinner?" I asked. "Oh and my friend 'arry would like one too," I added.

Dobby let out a loud squeal, "Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed rushing over and ambushing Harry with a hug. "D-Dobby?" Harry asked a bit startled. "It is Dobby sir, it is!" Dobby exclaimed. "So I am assuming zat you two know each other?" I asked a bit amused. "OH yeah um we go way back," Harry said scratching the back of his head. After Dobby and Harry reunited and we finished eating we went back to the old classroom to practice. "Okay Harry just clear your mind, take a deep breath and start," I told Harry after his hundredth failed attempt.

He did as I said but for some reason he couldn't get it right. I yawned and looked at the clock. " 'arry it is getting late why don't we go back to ze common room," I told him. He nodded grudgingly but soon followed Hermione and I up to the common room. It was 2 in the morning by the time Harry truly got the spell. I jumped him with glee. "You got it 'arry!" I exclaimed giving him a big hug.

He hugged me back and after a second we both let go. He had collapsed on the couch and had his eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face. "We should all go to bed. You are going to need your sleep," I said kissing Harry on the forehead before following Hermione up the stairs to her common room. I conjured up a bed besides Hermione and instantly fell asleep.

The next day Harry barely talked to anyone. He had a look of doom plastered on his face. We were sitting at lunch and Hermione and I were both trying to get Harry to eat some lunch. McGonagall came and got Harry for the task. Hermione whispered good luck as Harry stood up. I stood up too and gave him a tight hug. "Don't forget to concentrate and remember zat spell I taught you to stop ze fire just in case and—" "I know Dani. I won't," he said before following McGonagall.

"Oh dear I 'ope 'e will be okay," I fretted. Hermione could only nod in agreement. The time came for the students to walk down to the arena. Hermione and I walked in silence the whole way down. Both of us lost in our own worries about what could possibly happen. We found a seat next to Ginny. "Hey guys!" she greeted excitedly. I grunted in response as I took a seat next to her.

"Long time now see," I jumped and turned to see Charlie Weasley standing on the other side of Ginny. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing 'ere?" I asked. "Well someone has to make sure the dragons don't freak out," Charlie joked. "Wait you two know each other?" Ginny asked confused. "Yeah we ran into each other the other day," Charlie said throwing his arm around Ginny.

"I swear, if one 'air on 'arry's 'ead is 'armed I will find you and strangle you to death," I warned giving him a stink eye. He merely chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry we have everything under control," he said in a soothing voice. The first three champions had all gone against their dragon and they had all succeeded. Now the only one left was Harry.

The whistle blew and the crowd waited in angst for Harry to step out of the tent. I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see the movement. There stood a fearsome, frightening, and vicious looking Hungarian Horntail. "A horntail!" I squeaked before turning my icy gaze at Charlie. "Ze let a horntail into zis tournament!" I shrieked at him over the crowd.

He at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "I didn't choose the dragons," he said with both hands in front of him as a defense mechanism. I took a deep breath and turned to see Harry finally emerge. He looked around in a short panic. Without wasting any time he raised his wand above his head and shouted "Accio Firebolt!". The crowd around me was making so much noise but I wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Come one," I muttered clutching my hands together in fear. Then suddenly the broom was flying over to where Harry was standing. He grabbed a hold of it and threw his leg over. Hermione and I had started screaming and we were jumping up and down hugging each other. But the task wasn't over yet. Harry dove for the egg but quickly pulled out just as a jet of fire shot at him.

My voice was caught in my throat as I was clutching Hermione's arm. Harry then soared very high and began to circle around the horntails head, making it dizzy. The Horntail opened its mouth again ready to shoot fire. He dove right in the nick of time and managed to avoid the fire. " 'ARRY WATCH OUT!" I screamed as I saw the tail swing around to hit Harry. A spike seemed to graze his shoulder.

I buried my face into Hermione's jacket. "I can't watch zis," I muttered. I peaked out from Hermione's shoulder and I saw Harry flying around and the horntails head following every move he made. He started to fly higher and the horntail was getting even more impatient because she let out an earsplitting roar, making me flinch. She shot another jet of fire at Harry. Harry kept swerving above the dragons head…. like he was teasing her.

"Magnifique," I muttered. He was luring the dragon away from the egg. The horntail let out another spine-shilling roar and she opened her wings ready to take flight when Harry dove straight at the egg. Then in such a short amount of time that if you blinked you would have missed it Harry had the egg tucked under his arm. Hermione and I looked at each other and simultaneously we started cheering as loudly as possible and jumping up and down.

I looked over at Charlie to see a dumbstruck look on his face and Ginny cheering just as loudly as Hermione and I. Charlie shook himself out of his stupor and mumbled something about helping with the horntail. I saw Harry being pulled away by McGonagall to what I assumed was the first aid tent. I pulled Hermione down from the stands and we began to rush to the tents.

Ron had soon joined us much to my surprise. We spotted Harry and we were all practically sprinting over to see him. I threw my arms around Harry in a hug and squeezed him tightly. "You nearly gave me a 'eart attack," I whispered into his ear. I heard him chuckle and I lightly hit his shoulder when I stood up. "You were brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry," Ron said seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet –I—I reckon they're trying to do you in." I stared over at Ron in shock before pursing my lips and smacking his head. "Oi! What was that for?" he asked indigently. "For being an idiot," I scolded. Hermione had burst into tears and I merely shot her an amused look. "What are you crying for?" Harry asked. "You two are so stupid!" she exclaimed before pulling them into a hug and dashing off. We all watched her walk away. "I will go see if she is okay," I muttered and made my way out of the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my favorite chapter by far...and it just so happens to be the longest! I wanted to put a chapter out cause i won't be able to update in a while. Anyway i still need feedback about when Bill should pop into the story so please please please let me know what you think**. **Happy Holidays! -Oh and i will post a picture of Dani's Dress and a picture of Dani...I have been meaning to do that for a while.**

**

* * *

**

I was currently sitting in the library with Hermione reading about a new theory of healing cursed burns. Hermione was finishing up her charms essay when there was a couch just above us. I looked up from my magazine to see Viktor Krum standing in front of us. One of his friends was standing just a foot behind. When I made eye contact with the boy he gave me a friendly smile.

Krum however was staring intently at Hermione. I kicked Hermione under the table. "Ow! Dani!" she jumped "what was—" she started before noticing our special little guest. She blushed and looked down. "Vould you do me the honor of attending the ball vith me?" Krum asked Hermione. She appeared a bit flustered and I could see the blush creeping up her neck. She gave me a nervous look and I nodded my head and smiled in response.

She turned back to Krum. "I—um, I would be delighted to go with you," she said. I could see the corner of Krum's lip twitch but he suppressed it. He gave a bow before turning and leaving the library. His friend turned his gaze back to me. "Vould you like to come vith me to the ball?" he asked. "I would be delighted to go with you," I said mocking Hermione. She gave me a swift kick under the table and turned very red.

I laughed a bit as the boy bowed and scurried after Krum. Once they had exited the library Hermione and I busted out laughing. "So zat is why 'e is always in ze library!" I cried, " 'e 'asn't been reading! 'e 'as been trying to ask you out!" I literally fell out of my chair shaking with laughter. "Dani! Get a hold of yourself!" she scolded. The sternness of her voice was not very effective because she had a smile plastered on her face.

She couldn't knock off the stupid grin the whole walk up to the common room. We walked through the portrait hole and saw Harry and Ron sitting. "Where have you two been?" Hermione asked. "Because they've just been turned down by the girls they asked to the ball," Ginny supplied. Both Ron and Harry avoided our looks. "Thanks a lot Ginny," Ron muttered. It suddenly seemed like Ron had some sort of epiphany.

"Hermione, Neville's right—you are a girl…" he said trailing off. "Oh well spotted," she snapped glaring at him. I groaned at Ron's obliviousness. "Well—you can come with one of us!" Ron exclaimed like it was the most brilliant thing he had ever thought of. "No, I can't," she replied shortly. "Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…" Hermione started blushing and I let out a giggle.

"I can't come with you because I'm already going with someone," She said. No, you're not!" Ron prodded, "You just said that to get rid of Neville!" he said almost yelling. "Ron stop!" I hissed trying to defuse the situation. "Oh did I?" She mocked dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else noticed," she said in a low tone. Ron seemed to be deep in thought and then he started grinning.

I groaned, this could not be good. "Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," He confessed, "There do? Will you come now?" he had the balls to ask. "I've already told you! I'm going with someone else!" she cried angrily and turned to stomp off. "She's lying," Ron said in a bored tone. I turned my icy glare at him and he flinched when he saw me. Good he should be scared. "You—'ow dare you! She is more zen just a back up plan," he started to cower into Harry's side. "II n'y a pas de mots pour vous décrire—vous cochon," I spat.

I spun around and followed up to the girls dormitory to comfort Hermione. "She's hot when she yells in French," I heard Ron tell Harry. I spun around and shot sparks out of the tip of wand, directing them at Ron. I smirked when I saw the look on his face. " 'ermione?" I asked poking my head into the room. I heard a little sob and I walked forward to see Hermione sitting beside her bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh vous pauvre!" I sighed and rushed over to her. "What's going on in zat pretty little 'ead of yours?" I asked. She shook her head trying to wipe away the tears. "Nothing," she mumbled. "Now if it was nothing zen you wouldn't be up 'ere crying," I berated her lightly. She sighed, "It's just that I felt so good when Krum asked me to the dance and then Ron has to go and mess my good mood up. I mean I know I'm not nearly as pretty as you or any other girl from Beauxbatons and I haven't exactly been on a date before and I boys just don't talk to me," She croaked.I hugged her closer to me.

"Well guess what?" I asked her with a light smile. She made a sound in the back of her throat that I took as an okay to continue. "Viktor Krum asked _you_ out," I said emphasizing you. " 'e 'as been following _you_ around because 'e obviously likes _you._ Not me, not Lavender Brown, or Fleur Delecour. 'e wanted to go with _you _because 'e likes you for you," I told her gently.

"And believe me, looks may be nice but zey only get you so far. 'aving ze ability to use your brain and being able to stand up for ze zings you believe in are what matter in life. Zose qualities are what make a person beautiful. And let me tell you. You 'ermione are one truly stunning person," I told her, "Ze first time I saw you I told myself, Dani, zair is one attractive girl," I joked.

She let out a wet laugh and she sniffed a little. "Thanks Dani," she said wiping away her last tears. I stood up, "Now come on I 'ave some catalogs for dresses zat we can look zrough," I said pulling her up. "Accio catalogs," I said waving me wand and a few short seconds later I had four catalogs in my hand and 'ermione and I were pouring through them.

"Oh look at this one!" Hermione cried pointing to a dress. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ze feathers are too much!" I said in disgust. Hermione laughed and turned the page. "This is gorgeous!" she gasped looking at a dress. "Well if you like it zen try it on!" I urged. "I couldn't and besides I can't try it on it's in a catalog!" she pointed out. I laughed at her ignorance of the wizard world.

"Obviously you 'ave never shopped using a wizard catalog," I chastised jokingly, I flipped to a page in my catalog pointed to a dress and said, "Dress me." I stood up and closed my eyes as I felt like a million little fingers tickling me I started giggling and squirming a bit. Once the feeling left I opened my eyes and looked down. I stood wearing a floor length purple dress that only had on strap over my right shoulder.

Hermione sat there stunned, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Then the catalog flew up and began talking, "Dear Customer, The dress you are currently trying on has 5 minutes until returned back to Witch Apparel. If you would like to purchase this dress please send by owl your enclosed money and the dress will be sent to you within forty-eight hours. Thank you and have a nice day," The catalog fell back on the bed. Hermione sat there speechless.

I looked at myself in the mirror and crinkled my nose. "It makes my butt look 'uge!" I exclaimed. My comment broke Hermione out of her trance and she began smiling. "So we can do that with any dress we see?" she asked. I nodded my head and pointed my wand at the dress I was wearing, "Return," I said simply and the dress vanished leaving me in my old clothes.

Hermione then pointed her wand at a dress, "Dress me," she recited. She doubled over and started laughing around her body was a bright light and then the light vanished and she stood standing in a short black cocktail dress. "Ze first time is always a bit of a shock," I told her about the strange sensation she just felt. She looked down at her dress and shook her head, "I don't think this dress is very appropriate," she said staring at herself in the mirror.

"I zink you would give Professor McGonagall a 'eart attack….Although I don't zink zat Krum would mind at all," I teased. She turned bright red and quickly muttered return while pointing her wand at the dress. "That is amazing! How does it work?" she asked curiously. "Magic!" I said in a mystifying voice while making my hands do jazz hands for added affect.

She groaned and threw a pillow at my head as I laughed and ducked avoiding it. We spent a good three hours trying on different dresses until we found ones that suited us both. Hermione's a blend of light pink and dark purple. It had ruffles the entire length of the dress and fight nicely around her waist. The colors really complimented her skin tone. I on the other hand chose a dark blue dress, that had an empire waits and halter were bother very pleased with our purchases.

The weeks leading up to the Yule ball were filled with hype and excitement. Girls chatted animatedly about their dresses and the Halls were being decked out in decorations. Ron had kept pestering Hermione about who she was going with but Hermione kept her mouth sealed shut. Hermione had started up pushing Harry to try and figure out the clue but He blatantly refused to. His excuse was that he had enough time to work it he or Ron would say something like that I would roll my eyes and chide them slightly that two months wasn't a very long time.

Christmas Day I awoke in bed and jumped up excitedly realizing that I head presents at the foot of my bed. I pulled all of them up onto my bed and began to unwrap them. First a bag from Ginny that held an assortment of chocolates and candy from Honeydukes. I had told her about my sweet tooth and she went into a long rant about Honeydukes being the best candy shop in the world and when I politely told her that I thought my favorite candy shop was the best she started listing off all types of candies that Honeydukes had and then asking me if my store had any of the same candies.

Fred and George had sent me a box of unlabeled food, which immediately made me slightly wary of the candies. I gingerly set the box aside and picked up another present, this one from Ron. He gave me a box of chocolate frogs. At this rate my hidden candy stash would be stocked for a year. Hermione had given me a book title _Magnificent Tales of Medical Mishaps: A Healer's guide to avoid any small mistake. _

Harry had given me a pack of self-shuffling cards. I picked up a lumpy package that was wrapped in brown paper. I found a letter attached that had my name written on it. I curiously opened the letter.

_Dani, My children cannot seem to stop talking about you! Already I have read about you countless times in their letters home. Ginny seems to have taken a very strong liking to you, everything she writes is 'Dani said this' or 'Dani did that'. Anyway I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and I hope that you have a very good New Year, Sincerely Molly Weasley. P.S. I don't mean to sound pushy but if you could try to straighten Fred and George out a little bit. I have tried and failed countless times._

I laughed after reading the letter and told myself to remember to write a thank you letter back to Mrs. Weasley. I opened up the parcel and held up a dark blue, hand-knitted sweater with the fleur de lis sewn into it. I smiled and threw the sweater over my head and pulled down so it lay flat. It was very warm and very comfortable.

I picked up a small package that I immediately knew was from my grandmother because I could smell her perfume laced all over the package. I opened the box to see a small music box. I gently opened it up and it immediately began to play the lullaby she would sing to me as a little girl. I could still remember her voice singing softly to me. **(****The lullaby is called ****Dodo, l'enfant do, you can google the translation and what it sounds like)**

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir.

I smiled softly reminiscing. I closed the music box and turned to my last present, this one had to be from my mama. There was only an envelope so I opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Ma petite fleur, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I will miss the baby who I held so closely in my arms to keep safe. I will miss the little girl who would twirl around in the kitchen while I made dinner. But watching you grow up and mature into the wonderful women you have become has been the best blessing that I could ever have. Ma chérie, do you remember when you where younger and you would ask me the same question almost every week?_

I stopped and knew exactly what she was talking about. The one thing I have always wanted to know. I would beg my mother almost every day when I was younger. Could she finally be telling me the answer? My heart clenched in anticipation and I quickly turned back to the letter.

_Yes, I knew you would…what child doesn't want to know who their father is. Especially since I have never spoken about him. It would have been to hard for me to explain. I know that you know the basics. That it was just a summer fling. Neither of us ever expected you to be the result. No don't get me wrong I have never in my life ever regretted you, you were just a surprise. Your father was an exceptionally handsome man. You look so much like him. Oh but mon bébé, things became so complicated. He left before I could ever tell him that I was pregnant. I didn't write to him. I am not like you I didn't have enough courage. I still do not have the ability to tell you everything that happened and I don't think I ever will but I have enclosed a picture. You will get to see him the way I saw him, the way his friends did. Before the world turned against him and pulled him into a hard difficult life. I love you Danielle. Never forget that I love you. _

I saw a tear drop onto the letter and it was then that I noticed I had been crying. I wiped away my tears and pulled out the picture. In the frame stood my mother, although she looked younger and a man standing next to her with his arm slung around her shoulders. He grinned up at the camera and pulled my mother closer to him placing a kiss on her temple. My mother was smiling so wide I thought her face would split.

This man seemed so familiar like I had seen him somewhere, but I hadn't. My mother told me that he never even knew I was born. His eyes bore into mine and I traced his face with my finger. We shared many of the same qualities. The same facial structure, granted mine was a bit more feminine. Our check bones, our noses, our hair color, we even had the same lips. His eyes were what truly haunted me.

They were the exact same shade. A stormy grey, and when the light hit them at the right angle they appeared to be almost an icy blue color. His eyes were crinkled up into a smile and he was laughing at some unknown joke. My breath had caught in my throat and I was having trouble breathing. This man in front of me was my father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter is uber short but i do have another chapter so don't be too mad. Anyway i really like **kankananime123**'s idea for meeting Bill and i think i am going to do that. And also no her father is not Voldemort, i mean if you think about it that would be really gross cause Voldemort is like 60 or something and her mom is fairly young. Would you want to do it with a guy who was over thirty years older then you and looked like a weird deformed snake? i didn't think so. **

**

* * *

**

The day was a complete daze to me as My mind kept wandering away to the picture that hid away in my room. After Lunch and watching a rousing snow ball fight between Ron, Harry, Fred and George, Hermione tugged on my shirt, "Come on Dani, we should probably start getting ready," She said standing up. I nodded and stood to follow her, both of us ignoring Ron's inquiring questions.

I followed her up to her dorm room and the spent the next two and a half hours getting ready. I was done in no time because I simply curled it using my wand and piled it the side. Hermione on the other hand was near tears with frustration trying to do her hair the way she wanted it. " 'ermione take a deep breath and relax," I said soothingly. She dropped her hands from her hair and gave a rather loud and obnoxious sigh.

I looked at her hair and nearly doubled over laughing. "Your 'air literally looks like a rats nest," I choked between my laughter. "Dani! It's not funny!" she cried. After a few more minutes I calmed down enough to stand up straight. I looked into the mirror and found Hermione glaring up at me. Her stare almost made me collapse in another fit of giggles but I held it together.

"I would ask you for a brush but I do not zink zat it would do any good," I teased making her huff indigently. I grabbed my wand and pointed at her head muttering a detangling charm. In no time her hair was untangled but the only problem was that it was frizzing like there was no tomorrow. So I shot a frizz charm at the beast as well. Finally her hair looked somewhat normal and it was much easier to work with.

"Okay, 'ow do you want it?" I asked. "Well I wanted an up-do but I wanted some strands to curl around my face nicely," she explained running her fingers through her hair. I smiled and quickly sent to work. I pulled her hair pack and began to pin it up in an intricate style and then I curled a few pieces and let them hang to the side slightly over her shoulder.

Then I lightly curled the few pieces that I had left framing her face. She turned to look in the mirror and gasped. "Dani! This is perfect!" she exclaimed. "It was not a problem," I said waving my hand dismissively. After the little fiasco things went smoothly and it was time to go find our dates in the front hall. Krum had immediately spotted us and rushed over to grab Hermione's hand to pull her off to the other champions.

My date on the other hand took his dear sweet time making his way over to me. "Hello, it is good to see you," he nodded in a stiff manner. I rolled my eyes and nodded back. All I could think was tonight was not going to be fun. He led me off to a few of his other friends and they all began to talk very loud in their native tongue, all of them ignoring their dates. I looked over to my right and saw a young girl from Hogwarts eyeing her date reproachfully.

I leaned over to her whispering, "I am starting to zink I should 'ave declined his offer," I joked nodding my head to Damien, my date. The girl hid her mouth in the palm of her hand to cover up her laughing. I grinned in satisfaction. "I know what you mean. It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to realize what I had agreed to," she whispered back making me try to unsuccessfully hide my snort.

Damien turned his head. "Vould you like a glass of vater?" he asked. I shook my head and he turned back to his friends. When the music started for dancing I watched Harry with the girl he had asked. It was actually quite funny. Damien had finally broken away from his friends and asked me to dance. Not having any reason to say no I allowed him to lead me off onto the dance floor.

Surprisingly enough he was actually a very good dancer. I was actually beginning to enjoy myself. "So what is it like over at Drumstrangs?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Oh it is very simple nothing like Hogwarts," he said. I nodded my head hoping he would elaborate a bit more but he didn't. I sighed and kept trying to get him to talk but he would only respond in short gruff answers.

So after a few more songs I politely excused myself. He gladly went back to the table with his friends. I looked around for Hermione and saw her and Ron arguing with each other. She spat something at him and turned around and stalked away. I walked over there, "What was zat all about?" I asked. "Nothing," snapped Ron. I raised my eyebrows at him and turned to Harry.

"Ron thinks Krum is trying to get information out of Hermione," He shrugged. My gaze turned into a glare and I turned my head to Ron. "Are you zat big of an idiot?" I asked. He grunted and avoided my eye contact. "Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" a voice to my left asked. I looked over and saw Krum standing there with two drinks in his hands. I was about to respond when Ron cut in, "No idea. Lost her have you?" he asked.

Krum looked a bit agitated, "Vell if you see her, tell her a have the drinks," he told us and stocked away. "Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you Ron?" I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with bright red hair. He must be another one of Ron's brothers. He himself with a self-righteous manner and it seemed that he was looking down his nose at everything he looked at. He started rambling on about something to do with the ministry and I was getting even more bored then I was before.

I was about to take my leave when a hand shot out and stopped me. "I am terribly sorry. I haven't introduced myself," the man said. "I'm Percy Weasley," he said holding his hand out to shake. I took it gingerly and when I tried to take it back he held it a little tighter. "Would you—uh—like to dance with me?" he blurted out. My eyes widened in shock and I glanced worriedly over at Ron and Harry, both snickering at my misfortune.

"Oh well you see my date is probably worrying where I went off to…" I trailed off. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sparing you for one dance," Percy insisted. I was about to decline again but he pulled me off to the dance floor. For about thirty minutes I seriously considered shooting myself in the head because all Percy would talk about was Barty Crouch and the work that he had done.

I Spotted Fred and George and gave them a pleading look. The two about died with laughter when they saw me with Percy. But thankfully they came to my rescue. "Well hello there Percy!" Fred explained. Percy stiffened and ignored them. "That is no way to greet your brother now is it!" George said. They threw their arms around Percy successfully breaking us apart. Percy was turning a bright shade of red.

"Fred George! Now is not the time!" he hissed angrily. "Actually I really should be finding my date," I rushed out before practically sprinting off to find Damien. He was in the same spot that I left him in. "Vere have you been?" Damien asked as he stood. "Oh I 'ave been talking to friends," I brushed off easily. He nodded and began to escort me out of the room. "It is getting late and ve should be getting to bed," Damien said.

He took my hand and kissed it before turning and leaving. I sighed in relief and took off to my room. Tonight wasn't exactly what I thought it was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay kids here is the next chapter...Honestly i am just trying to push the story along a bit faster but oh well. This chapter makes it pretty obvious who Dani's father is ;) Pretty much everyone knows except her so...yeah. Enjoy! :))**

**

* * *

**

I didn't get much of a chance to get out of the carriage after the Yule Ball because my workload had increased substantially. I was sending out letters to different Hospitals hoping for a chance to get an internship of some kind. I knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione were working hard on trying to figure out the clue. I wasn't much help because I was so distracted and flustered with all of my work.

The day of the task was approaching and I felt terrible for not helping Harry out more but there really was nothing I could do. So like all of the rest of the students I filed down to the lake on a cold February morning. I looked everywhere for Ron or Hermione but neither of them were to be seen. I spotted Ginny walking down and I hurried over to her.

"Do you know what zis task is?" I asked in a hushed voice. "I think they have to go underwater," she explained, "I don't know what exactly they have to do," she shrugged. O looked and saw all of the champions standing by the judge table but Harry was not there. My heart started beating faster. "Where is 'arry?" I asked frantically searching through the hoard of people.

Fred and George had come up beside us. I grabbed onto Fred's arm. "Where is 'e!" I nearly screeched. My grip tightened on his arm. "Dani can you please let go. That's my arm your squeezing," he said flinching in pain. I mumbled a quick apology and let go but then my hands were twitching in anxiety. "I think my arms numb!" Fred cried in shock. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Harry sprinting down toward the judges.

Ludo Bagman began to talk, "Well, all of our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They will have exactly one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!" his whistle blew and Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all lunged into the water. Harry on the other hand was pulling off his shoes and socks as he stumbled into the water.

He looked like a complete idiot. The Slytherins were all jeering and mocking him from the stands. I let out a groan. "Come on 'arry," I muttered. "Merlin Fred I can't believe we didn't put it together sooner!" George exclaimed. "I know! It was bloody staring us in the face!" Fred agreed shouting. "Why else would McGonagall want us to get them!" he added. I looked over at them in annoyance.

"Would you two care to explain what is going on?" I asked. "McGonagall had asked us to get Ron and Hermione for her last night," George started. "Bagman just said they have to go fetch what was taken," Fred added on. "Zey 'ave 'ermione and Ron!" I gasped looking into the dark murky water. We waited for an hour waiting for Harry to emerge. Fleur came up first but she was holding no one. It seemed that she had been disqualified.

By this time the hour was up but Cedric appeared and was pulling along the girl who he had taken to the Yule ball. Krum had swam to the surface and was supported Hermione who was coughing up water. I let out a small sigh of relief as she was helped out of the lake. The time seemed to stretch on. Five minutes….fifteen minutes….twenty-five minutes. "Where is 'e" i muttered anxiously.

I walked over to the judge table and stood by waiting. Nervously wringing my hands together. Finally something broke the surface of the water. It was a small girl with silvery blonde hair, Fleur's sister. Then a bright red crop of hair emerged and Ron came up spluttering out water. Harry's head finally popped up and I let out a strangled cry of relief. I watched as Madame Pomfrey tugged Harry along and handed him a towel to get warm.

I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him. "What took you so long!" I asked finally releasing him. He turned pink, "It's a long story," he mumbled. Hermione had rushed over as well. "Harry I'm so proud of you. You figured it out by yourself!" she exclaimed. "Did you get lost?" she asked. "No…I found you okay…" he muttered. Then Bagman began to give out points.

Then he began to give Harry his points. "Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the merchief has informed us that Mr. Potter had arrived first and that the delay was due to his determination to save all of the hostages," I turned to give Harry a look but he was avoiding all eye contact. "Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…. Mr. Potter's score is Forty-five points!" he shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers and I grinned happily giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"There you go Harry, you weren't being thick at all—you were showing moral fiber!" Ron teased. Bagman announced when the next task would be and then the crowd began to disperse. The next few weeks Ron basked in some of Harry's glory while Hermione put up with much teasing for Being Krum's hostage. The approaching Hogsmaede trip was exciting many students and Ginny was nearly jumping out of her chair with excitement.

"We have to go to Honeydukes…Oh then I can show you the joke shop. I am sure you will love the Owl Emporium. Oh! I have to take you to the shrieking shack and then we can go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer!" she was saying excitedly. I laughed at her eagerness and simply nodded my head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were acting a bit odd for the past week but I ignored it and spent some time with Ginny, who was nearly falling over with excitement.

I was wrapped up in a pretty heavy coat and Ginny was pulling me along the path up to the small village. I was simply amazed at the selection of candy that Honeydukes had and I almost bought the whole store. The joke shop was fun also. Fred and George were outside throwing Dungbombs at each other. We had a good time looking at all of the owls at the Emporium.

The shrieking shack wasn't that amazing but it seemed to thrill Ginny and she was telling me the story that went with it. After the Three Broomsticks and a delicious butterbeer. I managed to get away from Ginny for a second while she talked to some friends of hers. I walked down the street past most of the students wondering around. I was about to turn around when I spotted a big black dog staring at me curiously with his head cocked to the side.

The dog's fur was long and shaggy and he looked like he hadn't been bathed in a while. The dog's eyes were what got me the same startling grey as mine. We stared at each other curiously for a while neither of us moving. "Dani!" I heard a shout I turned my head to see Ginny walking towards me. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Zaire was a dog," I told her pointing over to where the dog stood.

But he wasn't there anymore. The dog had run away. I shook my head, "Nevermind," I mumbled. "Some on lets go back to the Three Broomsticks. I want to introduce you to my friends," Ginny said excitedly grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I glanced back at the spot where the dog had been. I shook my head trying to forget it but I just couldn't get those eyes out of my mind.

Harry's POV

It was great to see Sirius again but I couldn't help the worry creep up on me that he would be caught. We talked about Barty Crouch and the weird things that have been going on at Hogwarts. Sirius was wolfing down all the food that we had brought for him. We moved on to the topic of Snape and Karkaroff. We were just about to say our goodbyes when I heard Hermione gasp a little.

I turned to and gave her an inquisitive look. She had been eyeing Sirius strangely the whole time. "Sirius, do you know someone by the last name Bernard?" she asked hurriedly. His face had scrunched up in thought and he was scratching his head aimlessly trying to think. "Bernard…" he muttered, "The name sounds familiar but I can't quite grasp the face. It's like a distant memory," Sirius shrugged.

Hermione looked deep in thought. "Hermione, why would Sirius know Dani's family?" Ron asked. I shook my head in agreement. Hermione eyed Sirius again, "I don't know. I just had a hunch," she said. "Who's Dani?" Sirius asked. "A seventh year from Beauxbatons," I told him. He nodded in acceptance but didn't question any further. "It's getting late. You three should probably be heading back now," Sirius told us standing up."I'll walk you to the edge of the village," he said as he transformed into a dog.

We started walking, all of us in silence. " 'arry! Ron! 'ermione!" I turned to see Dani rushing over to us. Her nose and cheeks were flushed from the sharp winds. I glanced worriedly at Sirius but he seemed to have frozen and was staring at Dani. I turned my gaze back at Dani."What are you doing Dani?" I asked curiously while throwing another nervous glance at Sirius.

"I just got away from Ginny and 'er friends. I do not zink I can 'andle listening to zirteen year old girls shrieking and giggling every time a boy walked by our table," she said. She stopped suddenly and her expression was one of shock. I followed her gaze over to Sirius and my heart immediately started thumping through my chest. Both Dani and Sirius stood stock still just staring at each other.

I looked back and forth between them and almost fell over from my revelation, their eyes. Same shape, same placement same exact eye color, a haunting grey color. Come to think of it many of Dani's features looked like Sirius's. They had similar jaw lines, noses, and mouths. Their looks exactly how you pictured a wealthy aristocrat. That's why Hermione asked if Sirius knew any Bernard's.

The two looked too similar to be a coincidence. There had to be some relation. Dani laughed nervously. "I didn't know you 'ad a dog," she said finally breaking the silence. Sirius was still staring intently at her. "Oh um it's not ours. He just started following us. We think he's a stray," Hermione said very fast. Dani turned and gave her an incredulous look.

Her eyebrow was raised and suddenly her words from a few months ago came into my mind. _"You know you two should really work on being a bit less obvious when you lie,"_ _Dani winked and flounced away. _I swallowed hard. She knew we were lying. I could see the disbelief etched on her face. She didn't question us any further. We all stood there for a second and she turned back to the castle.

"I zink I am going to 'ead back," she said and walked away. "She knows something's up," I said turning back to Hermione, Ron and Sirius. The latter was still staring off at her in shock. Hermione nudged his side to get his attention and he snapped back and turned to us. He nudged my leg and thrust his head towards the castle, signaling us to follow her and go back. "I'll write you," I said in a whisper only Sirius could hear and began the trek back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**AAAAHHHHHHHH! Bill is in this chapter! I'm not to sure how i like their introduction but i decided what the hell and just went for it. I always imagined Bill to be a bit flirty and kind of a player. He is kind of obnoxious but hey he grew up the oldest of 7 siblings so he had to survive somehow!**

**

* * *

**

Week past since the second task but not everything was calm. There was a shock that had fallen over many students after Barty Crouch was found dead and Viktor Krum unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was dealing with angry mail from the various articles that Rita Skeeter. She had also become obsessed with trying to figure out how Rita Skeeter was finding out all of this information.

They all had been a bit closed off and I often found them discussing issues in a tight huddle. It felt like they were keeping something from me and they would all occasionally send me inquisitive glances. I often times caught Harry just staring at my face. It was all slightly unnerving. I knew Harry was training for the third task and Hermione and Ron were studying for exams. So they were all probably stressed.

They would often come find me to ask about a certain spell or jinx then quickly hurry off to go practice. It was finally the morning of the third task and the great hall was stuffed to the brim with excited students from all schools. "Hey Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Malfoy shouted across from the Slytherin table. T

he people around Malfoy were all sniggering and smirking at Harry. Harry let out a growl, "Let me see it. Give it here," he said to Ron, who slowly handed the paper over to Harry. It was silent for a moment as Harry read the article. "Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" harry said lightly setting the paper back down. "How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Ron, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder, asked.

I whipped my head over to Harry. "Your scar 'urt?" I questioned scathingly. "It was nothing," Harry muttered avoiding my gaze. " 'arry if your scar is 'urting zat could mean very bad zings. My mother knew a man who 'ad been bitten by a Goblin and two years after 'e was bitten 'is scar started aching and 'e didn't do anything about it and within days 'e was dead," I told them.

"Well I am pretty sure that I didn't get bitten by a goblin so I think I will be fine," Harry said sarcastically. "Zat is not ze point," I cried, "I am saying you should probably get it checked out…please tell me you got it checked out," I groaned sending him a hard disapproving glare. "I hate it when you do that," Ron said shuddering. I sent him a confused look. "Do what?" I asked.

"That look…you remind me of my mum," he said shuddering once again. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Dani, I told Dumbledore," he said. That satisfied me so I turned back to my food. "But anyway back to how she figured out your scar hurt. There's no way she could have heard you!" Ron said exasperated. "The window was open. I opened it to breathe," he shrugged.

"You were at the top of the north tower! Your voice couldn't have carried all the way to the grounds!" Hermione cried. "Well you're the one who's suppose to be researching magical methods of bugging!" Harry snapped. Hermione seemed to become a bit dazed. "Are you all right?" Ron asked. "Yes," she breathed. She began rambling nonsense that left me more confused then before.

"…Just give me two seconds in the library—just to make sure!" she said as she jumped up and ran out of the great hall with all of her things. Ron called after her reminding her about their exam. "Speaking of libraries… 'arry do you 'ave ze book zat you borrowed from me?" I asked. Finishing the oatmeal that was in front of me. "Oh—um, yeah it's up in my dorm," he said distractedly.

"I am going to go get it," I told them and started to leave. The walk up to the Gryffindor common room was short and I was soon walking past the Fat Lady's portrait. I made my way over to the boy's dorm. I spotted Harry's bed by the trunk that lay in front of it with his initials and walked closer to it. His bed and trunk were a mess, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. How boys could live like that made no sense to me.

"Accio book!" I murmured. I watched as the book flew out from under a small pile of other books that were stacked on his night stand, successfully making the other books crash to the floor. I groaned, "Of course," I muttered walking over to the books to straighten them up. I was just about to reach for the last book when I froze. This was no book—but a photo album.

I felt the blood drain from my face and I was having trouble breathing. I slowly picked up the album in disbelief. That face…I knew that faces…it was my face. My nose. My mouth. My hair. It was the face of my father. I gasped and felt the cool air fill my lungs. My breaths were coming in short pants. The room was spinning around me. I shut my eyes tightly trying to calm myself down.

I don't know how long I stood there taking deep breaths steadying my frantic heart but as soon as I did I snatched the album up again and brought it close to my face, inspecting the picture. It was a wedding. Two people stood in the middle staring lovingly at each other. The man, an exact replica of harry right down to the same messy untamed hair. The woman had the most amazing shade of hair a dark red…almost auburn.

They were holding hands and rocking back and forth. They seemed to be lost in one another. My gaze snapped back to my father's form. He stood there laughing jovially at some unknown thing, just like in the picture I had. I felt the tears form in my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop them. The floodgates had broken and now I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't help the strangled sob that escaped my throat.

I sat down on Harry's bed and hugged the album to my chest, sobbing. Did Harry know who my father was? Had he made the connection…how could he not I looked just like the man. I let out one more sob before I realized how stupid I was being. I took a breath and stood up setting the album on top of the other books. I wiped a few more tears away before grabbing what I came for and leaving the dorm.

I began to walk back down the stairs and through the doors to the grounds, heading over to the carriage sniffling a few times trying to contain my tears. I got to my room and set the book down. I rubbed my face and laughed at how hormonal I was being. All I had to do was ask Harry who the man in the picture had been and then I would know who my father was.

I felt a large grin spread across my face, I was finally going to find out who he was. But would Harry think I was snooping through his things—the thought crossed my mind. No, I would just explain that the album had fallen open to that page. Harry would understand. I thought contradicting my other thought. A wave of happiness ran through me and soon I couldn't get out of the carriage fast enough.

I had to find Harry and ask who the man was. I didn't have to go far, I found Harry walking right outside the carriage but he wasn't alone. There were two people walking alongside him both with the same shade of red hair. Though one was female and obviously much older and the other was a man who seemed to be in his twenties, his long hair tied back into a ponytail and he had an earring of a fang dangling from his ear.

If I hadn't been so focused on the burning question in my mind I would have found him quite handsome. Harry spotted me almost immediately. "Dani!" he shouted and waved me over. I smiled brightly at him and rushed over. " 'arry I 'ave to ask you—" "Have you been crying?" he asked suddenly looking a bit concerned. "Merde," I cursed under my breath.

Of course, I probably looked terrible, puffy eyes, disheveled hair, and red cheeks. I was about to respond when I was cut off. "So this is the famous Dani!" cried the woman. I smiled sheepishly, "Oui," I answered softly. I stuck my hand out for her to shake. "Dani Bernard," I smiled softly. Ignoring my hand she rushed forward and threw her arms around me crushing my body into hers.

I was quite taken aback by her forwardness. "Mum I think you scared her," a deep voice chuckled sounding like it came from somewhere to the right. The woman laughed and let go. "Sorry dear," she smiled. "Oh…no it's okay," I told her. She looked me over, like she was appraising me. "But Harry is right you look like you are upset," she said scratching her chin.

"I'm fine, I just received some rather overwhelming information," I waved off. "Molly Weasley," she said giving me a kind smile, which I returned. I guess questioning Harry was out for the moment. I glanced over at the man and he gave me a rather wolfish grin making me raise an eyebrow. The man stepped forward and grabbed my hand gently and kissing my palm. "Bill Weasley," he said in a low voice.

My eyes widened in shock at his very intimate greeting making me gasp and blush. He eyed the blush with a smirk. I snatched my hand back from him quite appalled by his brash behavior and a bit embarrassed. "William Arthur Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "What do you think you are doing? And you think I've scared the poor girl!" she cried at him and hit him in the back of his head.

Bill had the courtesy to blush at his mother's scolding. "I am sorry Dani. I don't know what he thinks he can get by being so bold," she apologized to me hurriedly. "It is okay Mrs. Weasley. I was just a bit shocked," I reassured her. She nodded and sent a scathing glare at her son. I turned my gaze to him as well and gave him a calculating look but I couldn't help but feel some confusion by his actions.

He saw me looking his way and sent another smirk my way. My gaze turned hard and I turned away from him. I looked at Harry, who looked extremely confused by everything that just happened. I laughed at his look, " 'ave you shown zem ze Whomping Willow?" I asked Harry. "Oh um no, I haven't," Harry said. "Whomping Willow? What's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They planted it after your time here mum," Bill told her. "Oh really!" she asked intrigued. Harry nodded and we began to walk over to the monstrous tree. Harry and Mrs. Weasley walking slightly in front of Bill and I. "I'm sorry about that," he said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "No you aren't," I said. He let out a loud laugh making Harry and his mother turn back and give us looks.

"I guess you're right," he said grinning, "I just can't help it, whenever I see a pretty girl, something just comes over me," he teased. I rolled my eyes, "Of course you do," I muttered. He gasped quite theatrically, "You wound me! Questioning my virtues!" he cried. "Not questioning them, no, just questioning ze plots behind zem," I told him. "Is it suddenly a crime to flirt with a pretty girl?" he asked amused.

I looked at him slyly, "Now I never said zat. I like flirting when I do it with ze right person," I said walking a bit faster leaving him a bit shocked to catch up with Harry and Mrs. Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Having her father be Regulus would be interesting but i have always had a soft spot for Sirius. :) This chapter is PG-13 so just keep in mind that i warned you ;) But anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I had caught up to Harry and Mrs. Weasley and we had just past the greenhouses headed back to the castle for lunch. My mind was running a mile a minute, thinking of my father and the pictures as well as Bill. He hadn't said anything directly to me but he made sure to make himself know with little gestures like touching my elbow or brushing his hand against mine.

The first time he did it I shot him a look only to find him smirking lightly at me with a twinkle in his eye. He had winked and I felt my heart beat increase. It was ridiculous. We finally reached the table and I took a seat across from Harry and much to annoyance Bill slid into to the seat next to me. On my other side was a sturdy looking fourth year. I was boxed in and Bill knew it.

He kept pressing closer and closer to me forcing me to inch farther into the fourth year's side. I let out an annoyed huff and glowered up at Bill. He merely gave an amused chuckle and threw me a wink. I decided the best thing to do was to just ignore him so I began to fill my plate with food. "Mum—Bill! What are you doing here?" I turned to see Ron approaching us with a slightly confused expression.

"Come to watch Harry in the last task," she said with a bright smile. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?" She asked. "Oh…okay, Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names. So I invented a few," he shrugged while helping himself to the food. "They're called stuff like Bodrod the bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard," he said through a mouth full of food.

I let out an amused snort and grinned. I felt eyes on me and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked around and my eyes landed on Bill who was watching me with a soft grin. I blushed and look back down to my half eaten sandwich. "Bill!" I loud screech sounded and I felt myself jump a little. I turned and saw Ginny nearly sprinting down the aisle to get to Bill.

I heard Bill's deep chuckle and Ginny threw herself opposite of us grinning up at her brother. "Hey Ginny, how was your exam?" Bill asked taking a bite out of his food. "Oh it was dreadful! I forgot to add the ginger before I put in the cockroach heads! Snape said the color wasn't right!" she cried. "What potion were you making?" I asked. "A coughing potion. It was suppose to be a bubble gum pink but mine was apparently magenta," she grumbled.

Fred, George, and Hermione soon joined us. Suddenly without any warning my face was pressed full against Bill's chest. After a few seconds he pulled away with a pitcher that held pumpkin juice. I felt flushed and I knew my eyes were wide in shock. No one but Fred and George noticed this little encounter and the two were sniggering behind their hands.

"It would 'ave been nice if you asked me to pass ze juice," I reprimanded glaring up at Bill. He smirked, "I'm sorry Dani, I don't know where my manners are today," he grinned sliding a little closer. His whole left side was now pressed up on to my right side and I felt my face heat up. "You have something on your cheek," he told me quietly. I wiped the spot that he had gestured to.

"You missed it," he smiled. I wiped at the spot again. "Here let me get it." His hand gently caressed the nape of my neck and began rubbed away what was on my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. By this point every pair of eyes was on us. I shot out if my seat, "I 'ave to go to ze restroom," I announced before darting out of the hall.

I stepped outside and was immediately calmed by the gush of air that flew through my hair. I took a deep breath and stayed outside for a few more minutes thinking about the situation. This is getting ridiculous I thought sourly. I felt a grin spread across my face…If this is how he wants to play I thought as my eyes lit up with mischievousness.

I stood up and fixed my shirt before strutting back to the hall. I gracefully sat down and gave Mrs. Weasley a sweet innocent smile to her inquisitive look. She grinned happily back at me and turned back to her conversation. Fred and George sat silently, for once, watching my every move with suspicion. Bill was completely unaware of any ideas that I thought of because he was sitting there with a smug look of accomplishment. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

I slowly began to rub my foot against his lower leg. The touch scared him and he shot up in his seat loudly hitting the table. Everyone turned to give Bill weird looks at his behavior. "Sorry," he mumbled and looked down. I continued to rub his leg everyone besides Bill, completely oblivious. I grabbed a bowl of ice cream and began to spoon it into my mouth slowly, savoring the taste.

I let out a low moan I saw Bill looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Zis ice cream is so good," I moaned again. I shifted in my seat so that our arms had rubbed up against each other. I heard a low groan come from Bill making me smirk. I had almost finished the ice cream and put my finger in the bowl swiping up the last of it. I sucked the ice cream off my finger and slowly pulled it out.

I looked over at Bill and saw him having trouble breathing. "So when is everyone's next exam?" I asked pleasantly. Hermione snapped to attention, "Oh no! We are going to be late!" she cried grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him up. Ginny sighed but soon followed after kissing her mother goodbye. I glanced down and smirked. "Bill I zink you 'ave a little something on your pants," I told him.

He looked down and blushed bright red. Fred and George having caught on with what I was doing were now roaring with laughter holding on to each other for support. Mrs. Weasley and Harry were watching them cautiously. I just sat there and smirked finally able to put space between Bill and I after the boy had left. "Don't you two have to go take your exams?" Mrs. Weasley snapped at them annoyed.

The twins didn't say anything, they were too busy laughing but they stood up and made their way out of the hall. We finished up lunch and were walking around the castle. Bill had decided to give me some space after the incident at lunch and I was very much enjoying the walk. Mrs. Weasley and Harry were once again a good distance in front of Bill and I. He decided to break the silence. "That wasn't very nice…what you did at lunch," he said.

I laughed out loud, "And what you did was?" I asked incredulously. "At least I didn't…." he trailed off not wanting to say it. I chuckled and smirked at him. "Next time you want to play games do not under estimate your opponent," I said slyly. He glanced over at me, it seemed as though he was thinking about something. "Let's start over," he stated. I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"We didn't exactly get off to the best start now did we?" he said teasingly. "And whose fault is zat?" I accused playfully. He let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair. "So are we going to start over or what?" he asked. "I would like zat," I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. "Bill Weasley," he said sticking out his hand. I took it and shook it firmly, "Dani Bernard," I said pleasantly.

"Don't take zis personally but you remind me of zis twit I just met recently," I grinned. He laughed loudly, "Well I think you'll find that I'm no twit," he said and he offered his arm to me. I grinned and accepted and we began to stroll after his mother and Harry. We talked about many things from his work with Goblins to growing up in the French countryside. He took an odd interest in the fact that Beauxbatons has statues made of ice during the winter.

He was very charming and could make me blush very easily. I had taken notice that every time I blushed he would grin fondly down at me. The thought making me blush slightly. "I've noticed that you blush a lot," he said to me, "Are you embarrassed about something?" he asked. I laughed, "Maybe it is ze fact zat I am walking around with a man wearing a fang earring," I teased. "You said that you liked it!" he exclaimed in mock shock making me giggle.

"Of course I did," I mocked. The time came for us to return back to the castle for the feast before the last task and I could feel the knots in my stomach clenching with nervousness for Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Its been a while lol but yeah sorry i haven't updated sooner! Anyway this is the BIG chapter Sirius and Dani finally meet! YAY! haha but yeah more little lemons with Bill and dont forget to review please!**

**

* * *

**

Harry had just walked out of the Great Hall and I was a being pulled along to the Quidditch Pitch so we could get a good seat. Bill had slid into the spot next to me. I spotted Harry and gave him a big smile and waved at him. He smiled nervously and waved back. "A maze!" I cried, "Why would zey pick a maze! We can't see what is going on!" I hissed. I heard Bill chuckle and I shot him a glare.

Bagman had just announced the champion's standings. "So on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three—two—one—" the whistle blew and I watched as Harry disappear into the tall hedges. My hands immediately began to wring each other. "Hey calm down, the professors will make sure nothing will happen," Bill said in a soothing tone, "And stop wringing your hands you'll break a finger," he teased before grabbing one hand to stop me from squeezing the other hand.

His warm hand had a strange calming effect and I could feel my heart beat calm down. "Better?" he asked smiling down at me. I looked up at him and gave him a smile of my own, "Yes, much better." His smile grew a bit making me blush. "Aren't they adorable!" I heard someone whisper. I turned my head to see Ginny and Hermione giggling and trying to hide their faces while stealing glances at Bill and I. Mrs. Weasley gave us a warm smile before turning back to look over the maze.

I looked over at Bill who seemed to be enjoying the attention because he had squeezed my hand even tighter and pulled me a little closer. Suddenly a jet of red shot up from the distance. My breath caught in my throat and my hand jumped out of Bill's hold and clenched his arm. He visibly winced. "Who was zat? Was it 'arry?" I asked frantically. "No it was Fleur, see they are carrying her out right now," Hermione said pointing over to the edge of the maze.

"Dani…. if you don't mind—could you release your hold on my arm…I think you're cutting off my circulation," Bill said while wincing once again. "Oh Bill! I am so sorry!" I said instantly releasing my hold on his arm. "It's fine," he reassured me grabbing my hand once again and rubbing his soothingly over the front of my hand. This small action calmed me down and made my heart thump out of my chest at the same time. I could feel everyone's gaze on us and I squirmed slightly.

An hour passed and Krum had been taken out leaving only Harry and Cedric in the maze.

A bright light blinded everyone in the stadium and suddenly Harry and Cedric's body crashed to the ground. I let out a cheer of excitement at seeing Harry safe. Harry hadn't stood up yet…something isn't right. All around me people were cheering and shouting. I grabbed Hermione's arm, "Something's wrong," I whispered in her ear. She froze as well and finally took in the situation. I watched in horror as someone screamed out, "He's dead! Cedric Diggory is dead!"

The crowd was silent before erupting in cries and screams of terror. Harry was clutching onto Cedric's chest and he seemed to be sobbing. People were running everywhere and I was planted in horror staring at the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Harry was being torn away from the scene and I could feel tears pooling at the bottom of my eyes. "Dani….Dani? Dani come on," I heard a distant voice say before I was pulled out of my stupor.

To my right Mrs. Weasley was holding Ginny tightly. Fred and George were silent and Hermione was standing with a confused expression, Ron was just as confused. I looked up at the voice and saw Bill's concerned face looking down at me. I opened my mouth trying to get something out but it wouldn't come. "We need to find 'arry," I croaked out. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had the same idea because we had both began to push through the crowd.

"I zink we should check the 'ospital wing," I told her. She nodded and we sprinted up to the Hospital wing. I threw open the doors and saw Madame Pomfrey bustling around getting a bed ready. "Where is 'arry!" I demanded looking around at the empty beds. " 'e should be 'ere should 'e not?" I cried. "What 'ave zey done with 'im!" I almost screamed. I heard the door to the Hospital wing open and I spun around to see a battered and bruised looking Harry with a big black familiar looking dog to his right.

"Harry!" I exclaimed and ran over to him gathering him up in a hug. His body seemed to relax into my embrace and I pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead. Dumbledore was talking to Mrs. Weasley about not asking Harry any questions. "Are you alright?" I whispered taking a hold of his head and staring into his eyes, seeing all of the distraught and pain. He nodded his head and leaned back into my embrace.

I hugged him tightly again before I guided him to a bed. The black dog followed loyally. "Headmaster…may I ask what—" "This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while. I assure you, he is very well trained," Dumbledore said excusing himself from the room after promising to come back after seeing Fudge. Madame Pomfrey handed him a dreamless sleep potion. He gulped it down and was passed out before his head hit the table.

I patted Harry's hair down gently before turning and taking a seat. The dog had settled itself down on the right side of Harry's bed. The dog seemed to be staring intently at me. I glanced at the dog finally giving it my full attention. My eyes widened. It was the dog I saw at Hogsmeade, I was sure of it, it was the eyes. The same haunting grey. I broke our staring contest and stood up. I couldn't sit still. I began to pace around the hospital wing nervously. "So we know that Barty Crouch's son was impersonating Professor Moody," Ron stated.

"That's just creepy," he said shuddering. Madame Pomfrey had just explained what had happened to Mad-eye and Ron was slowly comprehended it. It was a lot to understand but I was able to wrap my head around it. There was suddenly shouting outside the hall. "What do zey zink zey are doing! Zey will wake 'im up!" I cried storming over to the doors. Before I could reach them they had burst open and a short balding man came storming in with McGonagall and Snape following close behind. "Where is Dumbledore?" the man demanded at Mrs. Weasley.

"He's now here," she snapped back at him. "I am not sure if you 'ave noticed," I said coldly glaring at the man, "But zis is a 'ospital and we 'ave a patient and if you are going to yell I suggest zat you leave," I said glaring at him. The man seemed a bit taken a back. Before he had a chance to respond Dumbledore walked regally into the room. "What has happened," he asked sharply, "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch—"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore! The Minister has seen to that!" she screeched rounding on the man. Fudge…this man was the Minister of Magic? "When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question," Snape began. I asked myself incredulously. "He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch—" McGonagall, Crouch, and Dumbledore began to argue.

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius. Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body," Dumbledore said urgently. I glanced over at Fudge who appeared to be dazed and shocked his mouth was gaping. Fudge began to deny everything but Dumbledore was adamant. "When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight he was transported straight to Voldemort. I will explain it all to you if you will step into my office. But I am afraid that I cannot allow you to question him tonight," Dumbledore said shaking his head.

Fudge had a mocking smile on his face, "You are—er—prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?" he asked. There was a moments silence, "Are you insinuating something?" I shrieked standing up and taking a threatening step towards the man. A hand grabbed my own and pulled me back slightly. I turned to glare at Bill but he simply shook his head and pulled me back again. My hand clenched into a fist and I was so tempted to punch the man in the eye. The big dog next to Harry had begun to growl threateningly as well.

Dumbledore stood up for Harry's word. "You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned on the word of a lunatic and a boy who…well…" he trailed off giving Harry a look. "You Insolent little man!" I screeched causing Fudge to turn to me with a shocked expression. "_You _refuse to believe one of ze most brilliant men of ze century!" I cried accusingly. "I do not know who you think you are young lady but—" he tried to sound threateningly but I took a step towards the shaking man. Bill tugged me back and held me tightly to his side.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," Harry said softly taking the attention away from me. "And what if I have?" Fudge cried. The continued to argue Harry had begun shouting…soon everyone was yelling at each other, or really everyone was yelling at Fudge. I wanted to jump the man and beat the crap out of him until he saw sense but I could not because Bill had a tight grip on me. Almost as is he was sensing what I wanted to do.

After another few minutes Fudge dropped the winnings on Harry's bedside table. Just after he left Dumbledore immediately turned to us. "There is work to be done…Molly am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley's answer was affirmative. "Then I need to send a message to Arthur," He said. "I'll go to Dad," Bill said. "I'll go now," Dumbledore nodded giving Bill further instruction.

He turned to me and held both of my hands leaning down so that his forehead was against mine. "I'll write you," he breathed. I nodded with tears in my eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead making blush creep up my face and my heart to race. He broke away and said his goodbyes. I watched him sweep out of the room and vanish out of sight. Someone grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked over and saw Hermione smiling sadly at me. Dumbledore quickly dismissed Madame Pomfrey and made sure that the door was sealed tightly before turning back to us.

He looked at me with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile gracing his lips. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why was he looking at me like that? "It is now time for hidden identities and relations to be recognized. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form," Dumbledore said. The big black dog trotted forward, glanced at Dumbledore and before my eyes he turned into a man.

I couldn't breath, it was like someone hand crushed my lungs. My grip on Hermione's hand slackened and I could only focus on the man standing in front of me, everything else seemed to fade away. His nose, his mouth, his hair color…all mine. The eyes, those hauntingly familiar eyes. The eyes that I had dreams about. The eyes that I saw in the picture my mother gave me. The same exact eyes that I looked into when looking in a mirror, were now staring straight at me.

The man was staring intently at me as well like he was trying to determine who I was. I knew who _he_ was. My surroundings finally came back to me and I saw everyone looking between him and I. I looked at Dumbledore and he was smiling softly at the two of us. "You knew," I accused softly. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded his head, "I had my theories," he smiled. I turned back to the man, my father he was still staring at me closely, like he was memorizing my features.

He snapped out of it and turned to Dumbledore. "Who is she?" he demanded softly. I ignored the pain that shot through me that he didn't know who I was but reminded myself that he never even knew my mother was pregnant. "Sirius I would like to formally introduce you to Danielle Bernard, your daughter," Dumbledore smiled. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath and turned back at me taking a few steps forward.

"Rosie…" he breathed taking a few steps closer to me. He reached out his hand and I felt his rough fingertips softly touch my cheek. I felt tingles run down my spine as I got a closer look at him. He smiled softly, "That was the best summer of my life," he whispered cupping my face in his hand. "Danielle," he said wistfully before breaking out into a smile. He pulled my close to him and engulfed me in his chest.

"My daughter," he whispered so only I could hear. I could feel tears falling down my face as I clutched even harder onto his ragged shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aloha everyone! it has certainly been a while and i apologize i was just in a little writers block...and it didn't help that i have been terribly busy. But to no avail i have finished the next chapter! We have officially ended book 4 but we haven't actually gotten into book 5 so yeah...hope you enjoy this and don't forget to Review Review Review! **

**PS About the accent-it is very hard to write in an accent...at least it is for me so please excuse it.**

**PPS-It helps if you actually imagine Dani talking in a french accent...again at least it does for me ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

It seemed like years that I was wrapped in my father's arms. He was holding me so tightly I feared that I would stop breathing at any moment. When we finally released each other he simply stared at me until Dumbledore interrupted. "Him," a voice from the corner snarled. "What is he doing here?" I turned to see Snape snarling at my father. "He is here at my invitation as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other." Dumbledore stated.

I eyed my father and Snape and saw the same amount of loathing and distrust mingling in their eyes. I turned to Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "I will settle, in the short term for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us," Dumbledore said solemnly.

The two slowly approached each other while eyeing the other up like they were waiting for someone to pounce. The finally shook hands but within .2 seconds they let go. I rolled my eyes at their stubbornness. Dumbledore stepped in between them. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher—the old crows. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there." Dumbledore instructed. My father nodded in understanding.

"But—" Harry said with a distraught look on his face. Sirius turned to him with a sad smile, "You'll see me very soon, Harry. I promise you. Nut I must do as I can, you understand, don't you?" my father pleaded with him. Harry nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, Yeah of course I do." Sirius then grasped Harry's hand before turning to me. He smiled softly while placing his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry that we don't have much time now but I hope in the near future we can get to now each other," he told my placing a kiss on my forehead as I nodded in agreement. "And we'll talk about that Weasley boy later as well," he said making me blush. He laughed heartily, it sounded like a bark of a dog, before he turned back into a big furry beast and ran to the door.

The day after the fourth task I left. The goodbyes were a bit tearful but I reassured everyone that I would be back. The ride back to Beauxbatons was quiet and lonely. I sat staring out a window of the carriage when I heard the door open. I looked up sullenly to see Pierre standing there looking down with shame. "I'm sorry Dani," he whispered. I smiled sadly and nodded for him to sit down next to me. He did so and let out a sigh.

"I was being an idiot," he explained. "It's okay Pierre. It is in ze past," I smiled. He smiled in return, "I just feel like a complete jerk," he added. I shook my head, "Pierre, we 'ave been friends for seven years. I am not about to lose you over something like zis," I told him honestly. "I still expect you to be my maid of 'onor at my wedding," I teased. He broke out into a grin, "Of course! And you must be my best man," he joked making me break out into giggles.

We finished the rest of the journey in silence. Silently enjoying the mere presence of the other. We said our goodbyes at the station and promised that we would write each other. I apparated back to my home once I had gathered my belongings. I stood in the quaint little house that I grew up in looking around with a bittersweet feeling seeping through my skin. It was that instant that I knew I was going back to London for good.

I would of course visit my mother but I would never truly live with her ever again. I know understood her dramatics at the beginning of the year when she was sending me off. Never again would she watch her daughter leave for school because after that year her daughter would have been become a woman. My mother poked her head around the corner of the kitchen door. "Danielle," she smiled wistfully. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I gave her a watery smile.

At once she was by my side holding me as I crumbled to the ground and cried. "Shhh my little flower. I am here," she cooed to soothe me. After what felt like hours I could finally control myself enough to speak. "I 'ave to go back," I croaked. I looked up to see my mother smiling softly down at me with tears streaming down her own cheeks. "I know mon enfant, I know," she said sadly holding me even closer to her body.

"I met 'im," I whispered, "You never told me I was 'is carbon copy," I joked lightly. My mother let out a laugh, "You are more like 'im zen you know," she said as she gathered me up in her arms once more, "You 'ave 'is 'eart." she stated softly in my ear. I spent the week with her before I knew I had to go back. I had told her everything. I could keep no secret from that woman but I knew that I could trust her with my life after all she was the one to give it to me.

Bill had been in contact with me and told me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley so he could take me to the safe house. I left my mother with a promise to come have lunch with her before the end of next month. I stared at the empty room before. The room that I had grew up in. I ran my hand along the top of my dresser. The walls were bare and the drawers had been emptied. It was the end of a chapter and the start of a new one. I took one last look around before I popped out.

I appeared on a London street and I looked up at all of the shop names until I found the one I was looking for. The sign was worn down and crusty but had a welcoming air to it. I stepped in with all of my luggage and instantly spotted Bill…he was the only ginger in sight. "Bill!" I called out. His head jerked up he quickly spotted me. With a grin splattered to his face he approached me. "How has your day been Dani?" he asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Long," I stated.

He laughed, "Yeah I bet. I remember when I moved out of the house. Took me nearly three hours to get my mum to stop shoving food down my throat." I couldn't help but laugh, "I think she was trying to weigh me down so i couldn't leave," he added as an after thought. I snorted in laughter and Bill smiled down at me before giving me a tight hug. I gave him a kiss on both cheeks as a greeting. "Do you want to go now or would you like a drink?" Bill asked.

"Well I suppose a drink wouldn't 'urt," I mumbled making Bill laugh and lead me to the bar stool. "I'll take a firewhiskey Tom," Bill told the barman. "Make zat two please," I added. Two bottles soon floated over to us and I quickly grabbed mine and down half of it in one go enjoying the pleasant burn as it slid down my throat. I opened my eyes and moaned in pleasure. Bill was looking at me with amusement lit up in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head and took a sip out of his bottle fighting back a smirk. I rolled my eyes and downed the second half within seconds. "Come on Weasley you light weight let's get a move on," I teased. Bill shook his head but quickly finished his drink. We both stood up and I grabbed my luggage. Bill eyed it warily, "You know that you could just shrink that," he said nodding to the luggage.

I smirked as I looked up at him, "It makes me feel normal, lugging around a large bag," I said excusing myself. Bill smiled but offered me his arm, which I took, and within a matter of seconds we were standing in front of a weathered looking house. There were various levels and they seemed to have been stacked on top of each other by a three year old. Trees and hills surrounded the house. There was also a small garage near the house.

Despite the exterior look of the house, it seemed to ooze with hospitality. I could feel a smile grow on my face. "Well let's not stand out 'ere forever!" I exclaimed picking my bags up once more and maneuvering towards the door with Bill hot on my heels. The top of the door was wide open so I stuck my head in and saw Ginny sitting at the table, legs crossed, hair pulled back, reading a book. "Ginny!" I greeted jovially. She jumped in shock but squealed when she saw it was me.

"Dani!" she jumped up from her chair and rushed to open the door to let me in. "See I told you I would see you soon!" I teased. She rolled her eyes at me but pulled me into a hug. Just then the twins entered the room. "Dani!" they shouted animatedly. "I was afraid that we would never see you again!" Fred cried out. "What would we do if we didn't have a girl to ask advice?" George cried with him. Both imitating Ginny a week ago when I left for France.

"Oh shove it!" Ginny yelled, "Both of you," she said crossly and huffed back down in her seat. "Is that Dani?" a voice called out from somewhere within the house. "Yeah mum! I just picked her up!" Bill called back. Just then Mrs. Weasley came bustling around the corner her arms full of random things. She dropped them down on the table and gathered me up in a hug.

"It's so good to see you dear," she said, "Now I apologize about the mess but we are relocating to the safe house in a day or so and I am trying to make sure that I have everything," Mrs. Weasley said excusing her house. "I 'onestly didn't even notice," I answered. Mrs. Weasley gave me a warm smile before returning to her task. "What's with all the noise down here?" a voice grunted out angrily.

I looked over at the stairs and saw Ron trudging down them slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Honestly Ron it's noon!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in disapproval. Ron merely shrugged nonchalantly. He finally spotted me and his whole face turned red. "Could none of you told me we had a guest?" he muttered angrily while he awkwardly pulled at his shirt. He seemed to still be in his pajamas.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's so good to see you Ron!" I smiled and hugged him before kissing his cheeks making his ears turn red as well. "All right you lot give her some breathing room," Bill said shooing everyone away. "Just wants her alone so he can do have his way with her," Fred fake whispered to George. "What was that Fred? He wants to—" George never got to finish his sentence because Bill had shot a silencing charm on him.

I was still blushing like an idiot from what Fred said. "I was going to give her a tour," Bill told his mum. "Yeah so he could go and do the dirty," muttered Fred again. By now my whole face was red and I was avoiding eye contact with everyone. George was rolling on the floor laughing. It was actually quite the sight because no actual sound was coming out of his mouth. "Come on Dani," Bill muttered grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. "Well it could have been worse," I muttered to Bill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter...Oh and there is a lot of fluff in this chapter so be warned!**

**

* * *

**

Bill spent the whole afternoon showing me around the Burrow. It was certainly entertaining listening to him tell stories of him growing up here with his siblings. "Well I suppose we should head down for dinner. Mum will have my head if we missed it," Bill informed me. He then proceeded to escort me to the kitchen, which was already full to the brim with red heads. Bill pulled out a chair for me to sit in and then took the seat right next to me.

The other Weasleys had found a spot around the table and were all talking rambunctiously. Mrs. Weasley was placing large dishes of food all over the table. In the middle of all this a man with balding red hair entered the kitchen door carrying a suitcase, still in his traveling robes. He must be Mr. Weasley. "Hey dad!" Ginny greeted. Mr. Weasley smiled at his only daughter and sent a greeting to everyone. His gaze finally landed on me.

I smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture. "So this is the girl Bill won't shut up about," he said teasingly. I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks but laughed loudly with the rest of the family. I glanced over at Bill and saw his ears had turned red and he was shooting his father a glare. I reached over and offered Mr. Weasley my hand, "Dani Bernard, sir." He took my hand and shook it "Arthur Weasley. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "So are your family meals this insane?" he asked good-naturedly. I shook my head. "No, it's just my mother and I. Our meals are much quieter," I smiled, "Although I 'ad always wanted siblings to make my life a little more interesting," I added making Mr. Weasley laugh. "Well all you have to do is die your hair red and everyone would just assume you're a Weasley," George joked making everyone laugh.

"Or she could marry in," Fred said slyly waggling his eyebrows at Bill and I. I rolled my eyes at their silliness and began to fill my plate with all of the delicious looking food in front of me. "So Dani what's the food like over in France?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. "Oh well at Beauxbatons ze food was a 'igh-end cuisine," I told her crinkling my nose in disgust remembering all the strange dishes that adorned the tables. "I take it you didn't like the food at school," Bill said dryly. I chuckled, "You 'ave to 'ave a very…acquired taste for 'igh end French food but as long as you avoided zose foods everything else tasted suburb… and if you knew where ze kitchens were," I added as an after thought.

"Oh but breakfast was always magnificent!" I exclaimed, "A chocolate croissant or a fresh fruit Crêpe with a cup of coffee," I said closing my eyes remembering the savory taste. "My mother owns a café and she makes ze best french pastries," I told everyone. "When I was little she would take me down to the café kitchen and we would spend hours making different pastries," I reminisced out loud.

"I must make some for you zis summer! Because you 'ave not lived if you 'aven't tasted one of my mothers famous chocolate éclairs!" I declared. Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at me and quickly agreed and was already pestering me about the different foods my mother served in her café. "So where in France are you from?" Mr. Weasley asked distracting his wife from her incessant questioning of French foods.

"I actually live in Paris," I told him. "Do you really?" he asked completely intrigued. "Yes, we get a lot of tourists, especially during ze summer," I explained. The rest of dinner was spent with the Weasley's asking me different questions about France and my school but after dinner Bill stole me away once more to show me the pond. We left behind his family and made the short walk outside and onto a small dock. I looked up to gaze at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out 'ere," I mumbled glancing at Bill who caught my eyes and smiled sweetly. "I thought you would like it out here," he told me sincerely. "Zis was ze one zing I loved about Beauxbatons," I told Bill. "What? Sneaking out at night with boys after nightfall?" he asked teasingly. "No!" I scowled, "Watching ze stars," I corrected him, "I use to sneak out to our tallest tower and just lay zaire finding all of the constellations. Pierre called it my 'zinking time'," I chuckled softly.

"I would come out here during the summer when things would get a bit too hectic at home. I would sit out here and wish I was an only child," Bill laughed. "No, I zink you're lucky to 'ave brothers…and a sister. Being an only child can be lonely," I said softly, "And I could never get away with anything because I 'ad no one to blame it on," I joked making Bill laugh. "Yeah Charlie and I would always blame everything on Fred and George and Mum never questioned it because they were always getting in trouble," Bill said.

I hummed in reply staring up at the stars. Bill walked up beside me and took my hand. "What are you thinking?" he whispered rubbing his thumb over my hand. "I am zinking zat you are going a bit out of order," I teasingly scolded. "What do you mean?" Bill asked confused. "I mean," i started teasingly, "zat I 'ave already 'ad dinner with your family, we are taking a romantic stroll under ze stars, and all before we 'ave even been on our first date," I finished.

Bill laughed and brought my hand up to his lips placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "I guess this is a bit unorthodox," he exclaimed lightly pulling me closer to his body. "Bill what are you doing?" I asked incredulously. "Well since we are going out of order…" he trailed off. He leaned down and softly placed a kiss on my lips. My eyes had gone a bit wide in shock but I quickly recovered. Bill had pulled away slightly but his face was still only centimeters away from mine.

His eyes were still closed as I stood up on my toes and placed another, slightly longer kiss, on his lips. Pulling back I saw him grinning like an idiot. His eyes opened slowly and he gazed down at me. "Hey," he breathed out. I laughed at him, "Let's go lover boy. We don't want people to worry," I told him as I began to walk back. I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my face when Bill came up beside me and grasped my hand.

We walked back to the burrow in a comfortable silence, both us replaying what just happened. "I'll show you where you'll be staying," Bill whispered in fear of waking his family. He led me up to a hallway with two doors. "You'll be staying with Ginny," he whispered again. I nodded and before I could turn and enter the room Bill swooped down and placed another kiss on my lips. He broke apart and began to walk up the stairs.

I sighed happily and walked through Ginny's door. I turned and shut the door. I leaned my forehead against the door and let out a contented sigh. "Have a good time?" I jumped and spun around my eyes wide and my heart beating. Ginny was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, hair pushed behind her ear, reading a book. "Why yes I did," I said recovering from the scare and smiling. She glanced up at me slyly, "So what did you two do?" she asked.

I shot her a mischievous look, " 'e showed me ze pond," I supplied her. She let out a groan. "Yes I know!" she cried, "But what did you two do?" she all but yelled. "Is zis where I will be sleeping?" I asked pointing to a makeshift bed purposefully changing the subject. "Yes," she said quickly shrugging off the question, "tell me what happened!" she demanded. I chuckled but didn't answer her instead I began to get ready for bed humming to myself. Ginny groaned and threw herself on her bed.

I undid my hair from the bun it was in and slowly combed through it with my fingers. If I concentrated hard enough I could still feel his lips brush against mine. "He kissed you!" Ginny gasped as she sprung up from her bed. I felt a smile grace my lips and I could picture Bill standing above me. "I can't believe I didn't notice before! Of course he kissed you! Oh this is so exciting!" Ginny squealed and began spouting on and on about Bill and I together. I fell asleep listening to Ginny rambling about nonsense.

"Dani… Dani it's time to get up!" a voice whispered in my ear. I groaned and rolled away covering my head with the blanket. It was warm and I was comfortable, I did not want to move. "Maybe we should get Bill to wake up his sleeping beauty," someone sniggered. "Shut up Fred," I grumbled. "I'm George," the voice said with humor laced through it. "I don't care who you are. Just leave me alone and let me sleep," I mumbled in my pillow.

"Dani we have to leave soon and if mum comes back and sees you are still sleeping she is going to freak out," Ginny said. I groaned a second time and pulled the blankets down, opening up my eyes only to be greeting by two identical grins full of mischief. Before a coherent thought could even cross my mind freezing cold water was hitting my body. I let out shocked scream that quickly turned into a scream of rage. I jumped out of bed before grabbing my wand.

The two boys had already high-tailed it out of the room. I ran out of the room in a fit of rage. Chasing after the two. They ran into a room and slammed the door in my face. "Don't make me blast zis door open!" I screeched as I pounded hardly on the door. "Ouvrir vous chie peu!" I screamed. "What was that Dani?" one of them asked through the door. "I couldn't understand you!" the other cried. I opened my mouth to retort but stopped when an abrupt cough made me turn around.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I took in Bill's appearance and remembered that I was soaking wet. "You all right Dani?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm fine," I breathed out. His eyes were roaming my body and I felt slightly exposed. He finally met my gaze again before clearing his throat. "Um…you should probably get ready," he mumbled letting his eyes wander down again. I quickly rushed out of the hall and back to Ginny's room.

Thankfully she wasn't in her room. I dried myself with my wand and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before exiting the room with my belongings. "Good to see you this morning dear," Mrs. Weasley said to me when she saw me walk down the stairs. I didn't get a chance to respond to her because she had rushed the other way yelling out directions to her husband. A muffin suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. "Breakfast?" I looked up to Bill's face.

I smiled and snatched the muffin out of his hand. "Zank you!" I exclaimed before I took a bite out of it. "Are you all ready to go?" he asked picking up my bag. I swatted his hand away and sent him a glare. He simply rolled his eyes at me and then offered me his arm. I quickly swallowed a large piece of muffin, "Bill I can carry my own suitcase!" I told him. "You're eating," was his smart excuse. He then stuck his arm further out pressuring me to take it.

I sighed in defeat but took his arm anyway, which I'm sure fluffed up his ego. " 'ow are we getting zair?" I asked. "Apparation," he said simply. "And where is it zat we are going?" I coaxed. He glanced down at me smirking, "I can't say it out loud. It's against the rules," he supplied. "What rules?" I asked in confusion. "You'll find out soon," he said a bit cryptically. "All right children is everybody ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked everyone. Her face was flushed red and she was puffing out air like she just ran.

The room gave an array of yes's. "Okay then Ginny you are going with Bill and Dani, Ron you are going with me and Fred and George you're with your father," she said pairing everyone off. Ginny rushed over to Bill's other side and grabbed hold of his hand. "We ready?" Bill asked looking at Ginny and I. I nodded and Ginny let out a small yes. Then we were being torn away from the Burrow and soon thrown onto a damp street.

"We're here," Bill announced. Ginny stood next to Bill looking a bit pale. "Ginny are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded before taking a breath, "I hate apparation," she muttered rubbing her head. I looked up at the buildings in front of us and almost immediately noticed that there was no twelve in between the numbers 13 and 11. "Bill why are…" I trailed off watching in awe as the two buildings shifted and number twelve appeared.

"Oh," I mumbled. I heard Bill chuckle before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the house. "Come on Ginny!" he shouted over his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all sorry about the long wait school has been annoying. But here you go ... this chapter has a lot of Bill and Dani moments so be prepared. **

* * *

Bill tugged me forward closer to the house with Ginny trailing behind us. Bill opened the door and ushered both of us in. I looked around the dark hallway trying to adjust my eyes to the dim lighting. The walls were sparse except for a large dusty curtain that seemed to be covering something. Looking around more I noticed a tin umbrella stand with a few old ratty umbrellas. "Bill are you sure this is the right place?" Ginny shouted over her shoulder to Bill.

"Shh!" Bill hissed lunging at Ginny wrapping his hand around her mouth so she wouldn't say anything. Ginny let out a loud squeal and began to flail around fighting Bill's grip. In her struggle she kicked over the umbrella stand letting out a clang that rang throughout the hall. The curtain suddenly whipped open and there on the wall was a painting of an old woman. Her grey hair was sticking up in odd angles and her eyes held a crazy glint in them.

"FILTH! DIRT! WALKING THROUGH THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" the woman in the painting was screaming. I blinked in shock and took a step back. I was definitely not expecting that. "SHUT UP OLD HAG! BILL HELP ME!" I turned and saw Sirius rushing over to the curtains and pulling them shut with the help of Bill. Sirius turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Your grandmother," he shrugged nodding towards the curtain. "Zat was my grand-mére?" I asked. "Unfortunately," Sirius muttered. He guided us to a kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys stood.

Ginny and Bill went to greet their family leaving me with Sirius. He coughed awkwardly. "So how's your mother?" he asked. 'Oh she is well," I told him. we stood there for a few more seconds before he finally took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me. In response my arms snake around him as well. When he finally let me go he smiled brilliantly at me. "It's good to see you. Are you staying in London?" He asked me. I nodded, "I'm 'oping to start my training as a 'ealer," I told him.

He nodded before he threw his arm around my shoulders. "Sirius! Have you done any cleaning?" Mrs. Weasley shrilled. He let out a reluctant noise in the back of his throat. "Sorry Molly I'll put that on the list of things I need to do," he said with a roll of his eyes. Mrs. Weasley began clambering through the kitchen muttering something about dust and mold. "All right Weasleys let me show you where you will be staying," Sirius declared letting his arm fall from me and gesturing out of the kitchen.

They gathered all of their stuff up and began to follow Sirius up the grand stairs. I lingered back with Bill to help him with his mother's belongings. "So are you 'eaded back to Egypt soon?" I asked sending a sidelong glance over to Bill. I could see a smirk tugging on his lips. "Why? Do you want me gone so soon?" he teased. I rolled my eyes, "Well, one can only take so much ginger at a time," I joked. "I find that offensive," He gasped and shot me a hurt look but he turned serious after an exasperated look from me.

"I actually got an office job working at Gringotts so I could be close with the family and the Order," he explained. I could feel my lips twitch upward but I restrained myself. "I'm not actually staying here. I have an apartment closer to work," he explained. "Well maybe I will 'ave to visit you sometime," I winked leaning a bit closer to him. A loud cough broke us apart. "Now if those two are done…" My dad said in a bit of an annoyed manner making me blush. "The rules, Number one boys are allowed in girl's rooms," he said with a pointed look at Bill making him rub his neck awkwardly and avoid eye contact.

"Number two, lock your doors at night, Kreacher has a habit of sneaking in and Number three if you find anything suspicious looking don't touch it…you never know what the old hag could have jinxed," he told us seriously. "Who is Kreacher?" Ron asked. Sirius' face took on a dark look. "Kreacher!" he barked and with a pop an old house elf appeared before us. His nose was long and droopy, his back was hunched over and his eyes held a crazed glint. He shuffled forward towards Sirius glancing at all of us with disgust.

"Yes master Sirius? How can Kreacher help you and your muggle-loving friends," he muttered the last part. Sirius growled slightly "This," he said gesturing to me, "is my daughter, you must obey her," he said threateningly. The elf looked over at me with appraising eyes, "Of course. It's nice to meet my new Mis-mi-mist," it looked like he was having trouble saying the word I was about to help him when my father intervened.

"Say it Kreacher!" he bellowed my eyes widened at his cruelty. "Mistress," Kreacher breathed looking like he was in much pain. I stood there in shock with all of the other Weasleys. "Thank you Kreacher. I appreciate it," I told him kindly. His eyes flashed for a moment, like he was surprised, but they quickly went back to his crazed glaze. Kreacher bowed stiffly and popped out. I straightened up and sent a hard look and my father. "Was it really necessary to yell at ze poor zing," I snapped.

My father scoffed and turned away mumbling something that I couldn't hear. "Ron you can stay in this room and Ginny you'll be in the room two doors down," Sirius said motioning towards two different rooms. "Fred and George you'll be up those stairs in the room to the right," He told us. I followed him to my room he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before turning and trudging up the stairs and disappearing. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him but I decided to let him figure it out on his own.

I began to unpack my bag when I heard a voice from the door. "Need any help?" I turned to see Bill leaning against the doorframe watching me with a smile. "You are breaking rule number one," I teased. Bill laughed, "You're worth the risk," Bill said with a wink making me blush. He walked over to me and began to take out some of my things. After we finished unpacking my things I sat down on top of the small desk that was in the room and Bill took a seat in the chair. I swung my legs idly watching Bill glance around the room.

"This isn't the most charming place," Bill said. I laughed lightly. "You could say zat again," I agreed glancing around the room. The wallpaper was peeling slowly off the wall and a layer of dust had settled itself on the furniture. I turned back to Bill and was surprised to see he had stood up and had his hands placed in either side of my body. "So I've been thinking," he said, "and I think it's time we had our first date," he smiled. I grinned and looked down at my lap.

"You do, do you?" I said sarcastically making him laugh. He reached up and tucked a piece of my hair behind my face, "Yeah, I do," he smiled as he gently cupped my cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to my lips. "Saturday at 7 after the Order meeting," he told me softly placing another kiss on my lips. "I like ze sound of zat," I whispered on his lips. I watched as a grin slowly spread across his mouth. He helped me off the desk and we headed down to the kitchen holding each other's hand.

No one noticed us as we walked into the kitchen because they were all to busy cleaning, under the direction of Mrs. Weasley. "Fred! George! I told you to soak those dishes! Not _throw_ them!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked running over to the two boys. I chuckled as I watched Mrs. Weasley berating Fred and George. I spotted Mr. Weasley and Bill and I made our way over to sit with him. "Do you know where Sirius is?" I asked. Mr. Weasley shook his head. "He said something about feeding the hippogriff," Mr. Weasley shrugged.

I sighed but decided not to go find him; he probably wanted some time alone. Bill and Mr. Weasley began to discuss Order business in hushed tones that I had to strain to hear. There was a pause so I interrupted them, "Who is allowed into ze Order?" I asked. Bill's face whitened and Mr. Weasley gave Bill an incredulous look. "Anyone over the age of seventeen…" Mr. Weasley trailed off. I instantly perked up. "Really? Well who do I see to join?" I asked brightly.

"Well you see Dani, it's very dangerous to be involved in the Order and there are some things that you wouldn't want to get mixed up in," Bill rambled on looking nervously at his father. "Like what zings?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at Bill. "Well like…" he trailed off trying to think of a reason making me roll my eyes. "I'm eighteen, I want to help," I said breaking eye contact with Bill and looking at Mr. Weasley. He smiled kindly at me, "You'll have to talk to Dumbledore but Dani, you do have to seriously consider all of the dangers that being a member brings," he told me.

I nodded my head, "I do realize that there will be dangers but that is not going to stop me from doing me part," I said stubbornly. "Dani, It's _very _dangerous," Bill persuaded. I rolled my eyes again and shot him an appraising look. "I can look after myself Bill," I told him. He let out s long noisy sigh but didn't say anything else. "So ze next meeting is Saturday so I will talk to Dumbledore zen," I said definitely as I stood up and went over to Ginny to help her wrestle the kitchen curtains.

Ginny saw me coming and smiled. "You know Bill doesn't want you to join the Order because he doesn't want you to be in danger," she told me. "Of course I know zat! But I will not let 'im dictate my life, besides we aren't even dating," I told her. She let out a huff of laughter. "Not for long," she muttered. "What was zat?" I asked her. "It's obvious you two are going to be dating soon and Bill has been planning on asking you out for a while," Ginny explained. At the mention of Bill asking me out I felt my cheeks heat up, something that Ginny noticed.

"Merlin! He already did, didn't he!" she proclaimed. "Hush!" I hissed at her, "When?" she asked. "Zis Saturday," I whispered. She let out a soft squeal. "Fred and George are already betting on Wedding dates," Ginny let slip. "Zey are what!" I screeched. The whole kitchen turned to look at Ginny and I. I turned away hastily and glared down at Ginny who was laughing. "Fred thinks you two are going to get hitched within the year. George thinks he is going to propose any day now and Ron…well he is a bit clueless and thinks Bill is going to wait five years but I know Bill," She said wisely, "And he likes to woo girls first and he likes to be romantic so I said two years," Ginny added.

I stood there in shock. I didn't know how to respond. "What do you mean by woo," I questioned her. Ginny giggled and turned away, "Oh you'll see," she said mysteriously. I suddenly got nervous and I felt little butterflies erupt in my stomach. "So what are you two ladies talking about?" I jumped when I felt an arm snake around my shoulder. I followed the arm up to Bill's face. He had a wide grin on his face and I blushed looking away. Ginny started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Bill asked, his voice laced with confusion. "Don't worry about it Bill," Ginny choked out. "Are you going to tell me what's going on," Bill whispered in my ear. Goosebumps erupted on my skin and I felt my heart pound out of my chest, blood was rushing to my face as I tried to keep myself composed. "Like Ginny said, don't worry about it," I told him. He chuckled and kissed me softly on the temple sending my nerves and Ginny's composure over the edge.

I shot Ginny a warning glare silently telling her to shut up. Bill gave Ginny a curious look before letting go of me and going to talk to his mother. "See I told you!" Ginny squealed grabbing my arm. I took a deep and closed my eyes. "I am so going to win this bet," I heard Ginny exclaim.

* * *

**Hey please review i would really appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay everyone this next chapter has a lot of lemons in here and it is the date scene! YA! ok but on a more serious note, lets review people! i am dying to here some more feedback from people reading this story...and i would like to break 60 so if you could review i would greatly appreciate it and i would love you forever! So please please please REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

The week went by in a blur of cleaning. All of our efforts were put into making the house livable. Mrs. Weasley was proven hard to be around because all she had been doing for the past few days was barking orders. My father and Mrs. Weasley did not get along one bit and I think he disagreed with her just to get a rise out of her. Saturday came faster then I expected it to and I was nearly shaking with anticipation for my date with Bill and asking Dumbledore to join the Order.

Sirius was all for my joining the Order. His chest literally swelled with pride anytime we talked about it. Anytime an Order member would stop by he would brag immensely about me and everything I was planning on doing. It was getting embarrassing but I smiled and went with it knowing that he was a little bit happy when he could brag about something. The Order meeting today was in the early afternoon and people had began to trickle in.

We gathered in the kitchen but Mrs. Weasley shooed the twins, Ron, and Ginny away from the meeting. I watched in amusement as Mrs. Weasley began yelling at the twins for some odd reason. "Wotcher Dani!" I spun around and saw a woman smiling brightly with bright pink bubblegum hair that was spiked up in all different directions. "It's so nice to finally put a face to a name! Bill won't shut up about you! I had to put a silencing charm on him the other day. You wouldn't expect it but that one's got a mouth on him," she laughed making me smile slowly.

"Shut up Tonks!" Bill cried out before he finally reached us. The woman raised an eyebrow, "What was it you said to me?" she teased threateningly. "Oh right! I remember! _Her eyes sparkle when she talks and when she laughs her smile brightens the room_" Tonks laughed. My cheeks flamed and I glanced through my eyelashes at Bill who had turned a nice shade of red himself. "_Nymphadora,_" Bill hissed.

Suddenly the woman's hair turned a fierce shade of red and her eyes turned dark. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora," she seethed. "You're a metamorphmagus!" I exclaimed. The woman seemed to deflate slightly but she sent a withering glance over at Bill. She turned back to me with a smile on her face and her hair turned back to it's original pink. "Yeah I am! The name's Tonks!" she said holding her hand out for me to shake it. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Dani, meet your second cousin once removed," I looked over at Sirius who had appeared by my side. "We are related?" I asked. Tonks nodded her head. "Yup!" she said popping the p. "Well actually I think my mum was disowned," Tonks said absentmindedly. This made my father laugh, "Don't worry about it I was disowned the moment I was put in Gryffindor." Tonks laughed too before she walked back to another group of people mingling.

"So this is the infamous Dani," a deep voice sounded behind me. I turned around to give the person a smile. The man had a worn look about him, his clothes looked to be in rags, and he had bags under his eyes. There were scars that lay across his face but his smile still shown through. "Dani, this is my oldest friend, Remus Lupin," My father said motioning towards Lupin. "Your father won't shut up about you," he said good-naturedly. I smiled softly and blushed at the attention my father had given me.

"It's nice to meet you," I told him. We shook hands and then the whole room was brought to attention when Dumbledore started the meeting. "Now first order of business… to my understanding we have a new member," Dumbledore said smiling over at me with a twinkle in his eye. I smiled at everyone who glanced my way. The meeting itself was short and to the point. It was mostly spent talking about how to recruit people. "I'm afraid that the ministry has taken it upon itself to hire a new defense against the dark arts teacher," Dumbledore explained solemnly.

This comment sent an outbreak of opposing cries. "Why are they doing that?" a man down the table asked. "Because they do not trust me. Cornelius thinks I am trying to take over the ministry," Dumbledore stated warily. "I'm just worried that this is just the first step. I fear that they will keep trying to put more of their people into the school to overrun it," Dumbledore said. "Well do we have anyone that can work at Hogwarts to put more of our people there?" Tonks asked.

"I could do it," I voiced. Everyone turned to look at me. "Dani, I'm not too sure about that it could potentially be very dangerous," Bill said across from me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh would you 'ush up about zis dangerous zing! I will be at 'ogwarts! 'ow dangerous could zat be!" I exclaimed. The room had grown silent and I looked toward Dumblledore. "I could work under Madame Pomfrey under ze impression zat I am doing service 'ours to get into 'ealer school," I said. Dumbledore gave me a lithe smile and nodded his head.

"Okay then that is decided. Dani will be employed as the assistant Healer at Hogwarts," Dumbledore exclaimed. There was a murmur of agreement that swept through the table. The meeting was over and people began to leave. I looked over at Bill and he was watching me with an anxious stare. "You need to calm down. I don't know why you are so worried," I told him calmly taking his hand in mine and rubbing little circles. He seemed to relax because he gave me a grin.

"It's time for our date," he told me. I smiled brightly and laughed. "Why yes it is," I smirked. "Are you ready to have the best date of your life?" he teased. "I zink zat is a little presumptuous," I said. He rolled his eyes and began to pull me out of the kitchen. "Come on," he directed. We stepped out of the house and Bill placed his hands over my eyes. "Bill what are you doing?" I asked him laughing slightly. "It's a surprise," he whispered in my ear and then I felt the pulling sensation that apparation caused.

I still couldn't see a thing because of Bill's hands. "Bill move your 'ands!" I cried. I felt him laugh, "Just be patient," he said. A breeze blew my hair and skimmed over my skin causing goose bumps to pop up on my skin. "So I am guessing we are somewhere outdoors," I guessed. His hands fell from my eyes and I gasped at the sight before me. Bill and I were perched on top a hill looking out across a rolling hillside. The moon shone down on us creating enough light to see the other. The stars seemed to smile down on us.

In front if me was a small café-styled table with two chairs. Sitting on the table was a single candle with a flame flickering in the wind. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Do you like it?" he asked, his voice being carried with the wind. "Bill zis is…" I trailed off in a whisper there were no words to describe this sight. "Beautiful," I breathed out. He pulled me in tighter, "I'm glad you like it," he whispered in my ear. He let go of me from behind but grabbed a hold of my hand to pull me over to the little table.

He pulled out a chair and bowed his head, "After you madam," he said playfully. I giggled and took the seat he offered. After he had pushed me in he took a seat across from me. He sent me a smile. "I hope you're hungry," he said pulling out a picnic basket. He began to unload some of the food. First he pulled out a French bread loaf as well as a small tray of different cheeses. "The first course," he said as he cut a piece of bread off and handed it to me. The bread was delicious. It tasted like it just came out of an oven. The bread was still warm.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Bill exclaimed. He pulled out a wine bottle and poured it in my wine glass. After a few minutes of eating cheese and bread Bill finally pulled out the main entrée. It was pasta with red sauce. He placed the spaghetti on my plate and then proceeded to put some on his. "So Bill, I 'ave been wondering…." I trailed off. He looked at me expectantly. "Who cooked ze food?" I asked teasing. He faked a hurt look as he gasped.

"Dani, I am offened that you don't think I could make this meal on my own," he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Bill, you and I both know zat you cannot cook. After zose stories zat Ginny and your mother told me I should be worrying about ze well being of the kitchen you used," I accused playfully. Bill groaned, "They told you?" he asked. I laughed heartily, "Of course zey did! Your mother was particularly worried about my well being after eating whatever you made," I told him. He rolled his eyes but let a smile sneak onto his lips.

"I promise you that this food will not kill you," he said. "Zen 'ow did you get it?" I asked genuinely curious. His eyes sparked playfully, "I have some good connections," he shrugged. "Oh come on Bill! Tell me!" I pleaded. He shook his head and took a bite of pasta. I huffed out annoyed but finally took a bite of the pasta. I moaned out in pleasure the pasta was that good. I pointed my fork at Bill, "One day you will tell me where you got zis," I determined.

He laughed and shook his head. We continued to eat our meal continuing our playful banter and somehow we ended up sitting on the ground sipping our wine, cuddling. Bill's back was up against the tree and he had me positioned so that my back was leaning against his chest. My head was leaned back and it rested right where his shoulder met his chest. He had one arm wrapped around me and the other was playfully feeding me small chocolates. " 'ere try zis one," I cried grabbing a chocolate out of the case and holding it up to Bill's mouth.

He smiled and ate the chocolate piece out of my fingers. His face scrunched up in disgust and he swallowed painfully. "Raspberry," he supplied, "I hate raspberry." I let out a small laugh and he smiled softly down at me. He pulled me closer and rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck. My heartbeat started thumping wildly and then he placed his lips softly on my neck. Kissing the spot just behind me ear. I let out a gasp of surprise and Bill pulled me in closer. My eyes fluttered close as he placed soft, sensual kissed all over my neck. I pulled back slightly and he lifted his head. His lust filled eyes boring into my own dazed ones.

I quickly gained control by leaning up and placing a kiss on his jaw line. His hand came up and gripped my chin and before I could come up with a coherent thought, his lips were on mine. He spun me around so I was now straddling his lap and my hands snaked up into his hair as his hands had snaked themselves around my back. After a few minutes we had to break apart in order to breathe. Both of us were panting lightly and I laid my head on his chest. His head was slightly leaning against mine.

I took a deep breath and finally looked up at his face. His eyes had been watching me for a while and when I made eye contact he smiled. "So Dani…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. My mouth stretched out into a smile and I pulled hi face down to mine and gave him a long hungry kiss. When we finally broke apart he had a smile on his face. "So I am taking that as a yes?" he questioned. I laughed and answered, "Oui."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well Hello all my readers! I hope you have all been living wonderful lives so far! sorry this has taken me son long...i just didn't know how i wanted to write this chapter...i really just needed something to push the story along so this is what i came up with...REVIEW! or i will set ninjas on you!**

* * *

Bill walked me into the house and led me into the kitchen. I was stifling giggles at something he had just said.

The kitchen was dark and it appeared that the whole house was asleep.

"I guess this is where we say goodnight," he stated leaning in close to me about to brush his lips on mine.

My eyes shut automatically but suddenly the kitchen light flashed on and someone coughed from the corner. Bill and I jumped apart looking wildly around for the culprit.

My eyes landed on my father sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was glaring straight at Bill.

My face burned from embarrassment at my father catching us. "William," My father glowered. Bill coughed awkwardly and nodded his head in recognition.

"It's past midnight," Sirius continued. "I am, uh, sorry about that. We just lost track of time," Bill shrugged trying to be nonchalant about the whole situation.

Sirius rose his eyebrow skeptically. "Anyway, I should be getting home," Bill stated. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

My father gave him a stiff nod and then Bill walked out of the kitchen.

"A Weasley, Huh?" He turned to me with a grin on his face. I blushed but could at least look slightly annoyed.

"Is zair something wrong with zat?" I asked. He only shook his head with his stupid grin.

"Oh no, I am completely okay with it," he smiled over at me, "Your grandmother on the other hand is probably rolling over in her grave as we speak," he added as an after though but he seemed to be happy that my relationship with Bill would upset his mother.

I shook my head at his short moment of glee but I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Come on lets go to bed," he said changing the subject. His arm was around my shoulder and he pulled me in close in a fatherly fashion.

He were halfway up the stairs when he decided to break our peaceful silence.

"I think I'm more shocked that you fell for a ginger," He couldn't help but tease. I chuckled but didn't respond.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and allowed him to continue leading me up to my room.

* * *

A few weeks had past since Bill and I became official. Hermione had come to live here for the rest of the summer. She and Ginny were sharing a room together.

Bill and I were seated comfortable at the kitchen table enjoying a late lunch when Mr. Weasley and Sirius as well as Molly and the kids burst through the doors in a flurry of motions.

Bills arm momentarily tightened around my shoulders before he stood up and angled his body to shield me away from the commotion.

I huffed in annoyance and stood up besides Bill. "Arthur, this has to be some sort of hoax," my father argued loudly over the protests of the Weasley's.

Mr. Weasley silenced his children with a firm glare before turning back to Sirius.

"I am afraid that it's not. Dumbledore is already at the Ministry trying to sort everything out," he said wearily.

Sirius was already out or the door muttering something about an owl.

"What us going on?" Bill asked. Mr. Weasley sighed heavily and sat down before telling us what happened. "Harry performed underage magic," he relayed to us.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What spell did 'e perform?" I questioned.

"The Patronus charm," Mr. Weasley added. "Ze Patronus? But zen zat means zat zair were-"

"Dementors… yes we know. Now we have to find out why those dementors weren't at Azkaban," Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Do think that You-Know-Who has gotten to them?" Bill asked his father. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"That is very plausible. We are having an emergency meeting to discuss what we should do," Mr. Weasley said.

His wife snapped to attention and began ordering the kids out of the kitchen.

Just as she was doing that waves of order members began arriving to the kitchen and within minutes the kitchen was crowded and full of angry debating people.

Bill's arm wrapped protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him just as one witch threw a vase at her companions head.

"SILENCE!" Everything stopped, the room had gone silent and everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing at the head of the table.

"We have things to discuss. Everyone please, take a seat," he said motioning to the table.

Without a word everyone took a seat and turned their attention to Dumbledore. "We need to get Harry," he stated simply.

"All right people here is what we need to do. We need a guard to collect Potter and we need to get the muggles out of the house." Mad-Eye barked.

Tonks shot up, "I can get the muggles out!" she exclaimed, "I just need some paper and a pen," she muttered to herself before conjuring up her supplies.

She sat back down and got to work without another word. Moody nodded briefly at her.

"Now that that's taken care of, we still need a guard," Moody grunted.

"I will go," I turned my head to see my father sitting a few seats away from me.

"Sirius as much as I want to let you go, you know Just as well as I do that you cannot," Dumbledore sighed. My father acquired a dark sullen look and slumped back in his chair.

Remus gave him a sad look before volunteering himself. Tonks snapped her head up, "I'll go too!" she announced before turning back to the letter.

Six other people volunteered to go before I plucked up and announced that I would go as well.

Bill's head snapped over to make eye contact with me and he was about to say something before I sent him a withering gaze, daring him to contradict me.

"Good. We will go in three nights," Moody declared. The meeting was soon over and the people began to leave. I glanced over at my father and saw that he was still sulking.

I walked cautiously over to him gauging his mood. "Papa?" I asked.

He didn't respond right away, probably due to the fact that I had never called him papa.

I walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Papa, are you alright?" I asked again.

He turned his head to meet my gaze and his eyes softened. "That's the fist time you've called me that," he said looking away again.

I laughed lightly trying to ease the mood, "Would you not like me to call you zat?" I teased. He smiled sadly, "No, I like it when you call me that," he told me honestly.

"I don't like being cooped up either," I told him. He turned away from me.

"It's not necessarily the fact that I'm cooped up. I just feel useless. Every time I try to help out with the order I can't because I will risk getting caught," he sighed.

"Ze only reason Dumbledore is wary about letting you out is because 'e knows what you mean to many people 'ere," I said.

"Zose people would not want to lose you when zey just found you," I whispered. He looked over to me before putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into his side.

"I don't want to lose you either kid," he whispered into my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You know, If you want to get out of zis 'ouse I could always take you on walks," I joked lightly.

I glanced up to look at his face and saw a laugh begin to form on his lips. "Hardy-Har-Har, you are so funny," he said sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my wonderful readers! Summer is almost here YAY! haha ok well there are a few things i need to let everyone know...i will be skipping ahead in the story a little (not that much though) so i won't be writing about the rest of the summer and we will go straight into Hogwarts time abut then i will skip a few things that i deem unnecessary. i hope no one gets mad that i am doing this i am just getting a little bored and feel like the story is moving a little too slowly. **

* * *

"Everyone have their broom?" Mad Eye asked. Everyone responded positively and he began to explain yet again the procedure.

"We've been over this so many times I think I might explode," Tonks whispered to me. Mad-eye turned to give her a glare and I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggling.

"Let's head out!" Mad-Eye called. For the next hour we flew over London. I nearly jumped with joy when we landed in front of a brown house.

In fact every house on the street looked exactly the same. The only thing that was distinctive was the white number four on the mailbox.

I glanced over at Tonks and saw her looking at everything with awe. Remus walked up to the front door and quickly unlocked it. He motioned for us to come in.

We made our way into the kitchen and I stared curiously at everything inside of the house.

Nothing was out of place an I was sure that there was no speck of dust that dared to rest on the furniture.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking.

I rushed over to where the crash happened with my wand drawn only to find Tonks standing there guiltily with broken glass at her feet.

I raised my eyebrow at her and her hair turn a bright red. "Bloody Hell Tonks!" Mad-Eye hissed.

"I swear I didn't mean too!" Tonks cried. She was simultaneously shushed. Mad-Eye grumbled as we all moved to the stairs to get Harry.

I looked up at the stairs and saw a dark silhouette. "Lower Your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," Mad-Eye commanded.

Harry hesitated, "Professor Moody?" he asked. Moody guffawed and told Harry to come downstairs.

Before Harry could make a move Remus spoke up. "It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

"Why are we all standing in the dark? Lumos." Tonk said. The hallway lit up and everyone's face became clear.

Everyone began talking about at once about Harry's appearance.

Mad-Eye was still suspicious but Lupin quickly assured that it was really Harry. Harry slowly descended the stairs and placed his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put your wand there boy! What if it ignited? Better wizards then you have have lost buttocks, you know!" Moody snapped.

Tonks quirked her head to the side, "Who do you know who has lost a buttocks?" she asked curiously. Moody began ranted again.

Remus was greeting Harry and I was waiting anxiously to greet him as well. Harry looked a tad bit uneasy as I approached him.

I don't think he saw me as I attacked him with a hug. "Oh 'arry it is so good to see you! Look at you! I zink you 'ave gotten taller!" I pulled back and eyed him up and down with a big smile.

He looked a bit shocked at first but then easily relaxed and smiled back at me. After everyone had been introduced and Harry was all packed we were off.

After freezing our butts off and thankfully avoiding an hour long detour we finally made it back to headquarters.

Harry watched in awe as the houses moved and number twelve emerged. Walking into the house Mrs. Weasley was there to greet us.

She announced that the meeting was starting. Many of the witches and wizards began to file into the kitchen.

I gave Harry one last hug before I walked into the kitchen as well. I quickly spotted Bill sitting at the table discussing matters with other people.

As if he sensed me he stopped talking and looked up to meet my eyes with a smile. I smiled back and made my way over to him.

He made room for me to sit down and his arm quickly snaked around my waist pulling me closer.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "How was it?" he asked. I shrugged, "Nothing to remark about," I told him honestly returning the kiss.

He nodded and held me throughout the meeting. Mrs. Weasley stood to go get the others once the meeting was over.

I stayed put in the kitchen and cuddled into Bill's side, who was all too happy to hold me closer.

I watched in amusement as Mrs. Weasley berated Fred and George for using magic. Dinner was enjoyable Bill and I spent most of the time whispering in each other's ears.

Spending some much needed time together. I leaned my head against Bill's chest and let myself relax.

Everyone was about to leave for bed when my father stopped everyone and offered Harry some information.

Mrs. Weasley about jumped down Sirius' throat. Everyone sat and watched the two go at it.

Lupin had joined in by now and he wast trying to calm everyone down after the unnecessary jabs of who cares most about Harry.

I decided to butt in, "Mrs. Weasley with all due respect, we all care about 'arry but I zink it would be best if 'arry 'ad some information. 'e is Voldemort's main target and it would be better if 'arry were to be more prepared zen 'e is now. I understand zat you want to protect 'im, we all do, but keeping crucial information from 'im will only cripple 'im if Voldemort decides to attack." I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me. Mrs. Weasley did not look happy. Sirius on the other hand was beaming at me.

Desperate to have some control Mrs. Weasley ordered Ginny to Bed. I sighed and rubbed by head trying to get rid of my headache.

Bill rubbed my arm soothingly and placed a kiss on my temple. After answering most of Harry's questions everyone slowly began to trickle off to bed.

Bill stood and offered his hand to me. He helped me up and he began to escort me to my bedroom.

"I zink your mother is angry with me," I said to him once we were out of earshot.

Bill only chuckled, "The only reason she would be mad at you is because she knows you were right," Bill said once we reached my door. I chuckled softly and allowed him to kiss me goodnight.

It felt so good to have Bill kiss me. His kisses eased my worries and let me get lost in ecstasy. I wove my hand through his hair and pressed myself closer to him feeling the heat from his body.

Bill caressed the back of my neck and I was about to let out a moan when there was a loud pop that made Bill and I break apart.

With my eyes closed I could only hear snickering. Bill sighed deeply and pressed his forehead against mine.

We both opened our eyes, "I could kill zem," I whispered. Bill smirked, "I won't stop you," he said kissing my nose.

I untangled myself from Bill and faced Fred and George with my hands on my hips glaring daggers at them with Bill standing behind me.

"Did we interrupt something?" Fred teased.

"I swear if ze two of you keep popping out of nowhere I will personally make sure you never 'ave children," i ranted before switching to french, "Il n'est pas nécessaire pour vous deux de continuer à faire cela, il est inconsidéré et enfantin. La prochaine fois que vous avez deux décident de pop inopinées ne soyez pas surpris si vous ne vous réveillez pas!" I screamed.

Their faces had gone white and they stared at me for a second before they ran off.

Bill placed his hands on my shoulders and gently kissed my neck. "I think you scared them off," he joked. "I certainly 'ope so," I sighed turning around so I could kiss Bill again.


	19. Chapter 19

**So the story is moving along nicely and i am pretty happy about it! Anyway this chapter is PG-13 so be warned!**

* * *

"Thank you Miss Bernard!" I smiled down at the small first year. "Of course Kevin, just be careful next time!" I called after him.

I smiled and put away the small vile.

I wiped my hands off on a small towel and jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of hands encircle my waist.

I spun around and melted into Bill's touch. I wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you!" I whispered into his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head and held me closer. "Are you ready for our—" I pulled back and smiled up at him as he was talking.

"_Hem, Hem," _I groaned and let my head bang on Bill's chest in exasperation.

"You okay?" Bill asked. "_Hem, Hem,"_ "Is every-zing all right Dolores?" I asked pulling away from Bill and turning to face the evil toad.

"Who would this be?" she asked snidely glaring coldly at Bill. "Zis is my boyfriend Bill," I told her.

She simply raised her eyebrow disdainfully. "Is there any particular reason he is trespassing?"

"Actually as a Hogwarts graduate and Alumni I have every right to be on Hogwarts grounds," Bill spoke up in a calm deadly voice.

Umbridge turned her nose up, spun on her heel and stormed out of the hospital wing.

"I 'ate zat woman," I moaned. Bill chuckled and grabbed my hand leading me out of the room.

"Let's just forget about her. I don't want her ruining our date today," Bill said sweetly.

We walked all the way to Hogsmaid so that Bill could apparate us to where we were going. We strolled down the street for a bit hand-in-hand.

I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddling together and rushing into the Hogshead.

I jerked Bill roughly towards the establishment. "Dani what in the world are you doing?" Bill asked.

I shushed him quickly and dragged him into the pub.

"Keep your 'ead down," I hissed and led him to the back corner of the pub and sat down quickly.

"Dani what's going on?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"Zair seems to be a meeting 'ere," I whispered and nodded towards the group that was now sitting together watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Bill spotted all of his siblings and groaned. "What cold they possibly be doing," Bill muttered shaking his head.

We sat back and watched curiously as the group planned to learn defense from Harry.

Hermione finally handed around a piece of paper that all of them signed. Then they all filed out of the pub.

"Well this is interesting," Bill contemplated. "Are we going to tell Dumbledore?" I asked as Bill and I made our way out.

"I suppose we should. But not now, we're all ready late for our date!" Bill exclaimed and he grabbed my hand and quickly apparated.

With a pop we were standing in front of a small carriage with two horses attached to it.

I smiled and looked up at Bill, "Could you get any cheesier?" I teased.

He pretended to look affronted, "And hear I thought that every girl wanted to ride in a horse drawn carriage under the snow," he gasped.

I rolled my eyes playfully and allowed him to help me up into the carriage. He jumped up beside me and pulled me in close.

"You cold yet?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh, "You planned zis perfectly," I told him.

He grinned, "Well of course I did. Because of the cold frigid air I get to keep you warm and then once we get too cold we go sit in front of a nice warm fire and I get to hold you because the mood is right," Bill smirked.

I hit his chest playfully, "And what if I decide I don't want you to 'old me?" I asked incredulously.

Bill's smirk grew wider and he leaned in close to me so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"You wouldn't do that because its oh so cold out and I know just how to warm you up," his warm breath hit my neck and made a shiver run down my spine.

I huffed in annoyance but allowed Bill to wrap his arms around me, "You zink you are so smart," I muttered as I snuggled deeper into Bill.

I could feel his smile as he planted a kiss on my temple.

The ride was pleasant but I could barely feel my hands at this point so as soon as I voiced this Bill had apparated us back to his apartment.

"You go sit on ze couch. I can make us some 'ot chocolate," I said leaving him with a kiss and walking into the kitchen.

I busied myself with finding all the supplies.

Once the drink was made I made my way back to the small living room to see Bill sprawled out on the couch staring into the fire.

I sidled up to Bill and handed him the mug. He graciously took it and placed his arm around my shoulders.

I brought my feet under me and laid my head on his shoulder watching the flames dance.

I don't know how long we sat there but it felt good, just enjoying each other's presence. Bill started to leave light feather like kisses on my neck.

I let out a soft moan and Bill seemed to be egged on and his kisses were getting more fervent.

I spun around and kissed him full on the lips. Bill maneuvered me on top of his lap so that I was straddling him.

I started to kiss behind his ear pushing myself closer to Bill. "Oh God Dani, I love you," Bill murmured.

I stopped completely.

I leaned back and looked straight at Bill. "What did you just say?" I asked softly.

I could see Bill's cheeks color but he looked up and looked at me with such intensity that I was a bit taken aback.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled so wide my face hurt. I pulled Bill's face to mine and kissed him passionately.

"So I guess this means—"

"Don't ruin zis moment by being sarcastic," I whispered kissing him all over his face, "But yes I love you too," I added.

With that said Bill came to life. He stood up and I hooked my legs around him still kissing him.

He carried me across his apartment into the bedroom. He laid me down and lowered his body on top of mine.

His hands grazed over my body, savoring every aspect of it.

Goosebumps erupted over my entire body as Bill's hand grazed my bare stomach and he placed kisses all over it.

Bill lifted my shirt over my head and slowly worked my jeans down my legs leaving me only in my underwear.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tore his shirt off as well. I pulled his face up to mine and attached my lips to his.

His hips grinded against mine and I responded quickly making Bill moan.

There was a scramble to get the rest of our clothes off quickly so that we could touch eachother again.

Bill's hand's found my hips, "I love you so much," he moaned.

* * *

Bill rolled over and I blew a piece of hair off of my sweaty face and turned to my side and laid my head on Bill's chest.

"It's getting late," Bill whispered. "I don't want to leave," I muttered burying my face making Bill chuckle.

"You could always just stay here with me," Bill said flipping me back over and hovering above me. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You know I can't stay. Umbridge would have my 'ead," I said.

"You had to kill the mood," Bill groaned hanging his head. I laughed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I zink you will be fine Bill," I smiled and pushed Bill back so that I was on top of him.

"I guess you will just 'ave to wait until next time I see you," I teased before jumping off the bed and haphazardly throwing clothes on.

Once I turned back around Bill was completely dressed as well.

He grabbed my hand tightly and without another word apparated back to Hogsmaid.

We stood at the edge of the village near Hogwarts, students passing around us to get back to school.

I sighed heavily eyeing the castle sadly knowing I would have to work as soon as I got back.

My next thought was interrupted when Bill pulled me in close and dipped me low kissing me.

Out of shock my arms wrapped around his neck letting him hold most of my weight.

Bill pulled back and I gasped for breath.

He set me up straight and eyed me up and down with a smirk, "You look like you just had sex," he said.

I could feel myself blush, "Bill! There are people around," I hissed. He only chuckled and pecked my lips.

Before finally leaving him I hugged him tightly.

"I love you," I whispered. He kissed my hair, "I love you too," he said back.

I slowly detached myself from him and started walking back to the school only glancing back once to see Bill watching me walk with a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo this chapter is shorter but oh well here it is :) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

The Order had me keeping tabs on the secret defense meetings that Harry and the others were holding.

I do have to say that I am impressed with how Harry is handling his classmates.

The hustle and bustle of everyone around here at Christmas time was amazing.

All the teachers were helping with the decorations and I spotted Hagrid dragging twelve-foot trees to the great hall.

Unfortunately with the holiday season brought many students to the hospital wing with cold and flu symptoms.

Bill and I spent everyday I had off together and I was planning on introducing him to my mother soon.

It was late and I was busy filling out health reports for Poppy when McGonagall came rushing into the wing.

"You need to come with me immediately," she said briskly before turning and striding out of the room.

I sat for a second in confusion before rushing after her. I followed her all the way to Dumbledore's office.

I spotted Dumbledore sitting behind his desk thinking deeply about something.

"Eez everyzing all right?" I asked slightly out of breath from the long trek.

"There has been an incident concerning Arthur Weasley."

I was immediately alert staring directly at Dumbledore waiting for him to continue.

"He was patrolling the Department of Mysteries when Voldemort's snake, Nagini, attacked him," I let out a gasp and quickly covered my mouth, "He is currently at St. Mungo's being treated," Dumbledore explained.

"The more unsettling though is the fact that the only reason we knew of Arthur's attack was because Mr. Potter had a dream where he saw the attack," Dumbledore added.

"May I—" "I have all ready set up a portkey for you," he said nodding his head and motioning to an old comb.

I nodded and without another word grabbed the comb and was being sent towards Grimmauld Place.

I fell in the middle of the seemingly empty kitchen. I spotted my father sitting at the table.

As soon as he spotted me he was on his feet and walking towards me.

In the blink of an eye his arms were enveloped around me in a bear hug. I burst in tears and I let him sooth and cradle me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I am so emotional," I cried. "Don't apologize. Hey, everything's going to be okay," he soothed.

I took a deep calming breath and let my father wipe my tears away.

"Why don't we get you to bed," he said softly taking me up the stairs to the room I stayed in during the summer.

Sirius gave me a kiss on the forehead before letting me enter the room to sleep.

* * *

We walked into the ward that Arthur had been reassigned to.

I walked into the room to see Bill sharing last words with his father. At the sight of Bill I started tearing up.

Bill looked up and made eye contact with me. Within seconds he was holding me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear. I shook my head and buried my face into his chest holding him tighter to me.

Bill took me outside of the room and tilted my chin up to look me in the eye. "Now, what's going on?" he asked gently.

"What if it 'ad been you?" I cried, "I just didn't realize before ze real dangers zis war would bring," I whispered.

" 'ow easy it would be to lose someone," I told him.

"Dani, I can't promise you that everyone is going to come out alive because I can't control that.

All that I can tell you is to savor every moment you have with the people you love," he whispered before pulling me into his embrace.

"Now let's go visit my dad," he said gently leading me back into the room.

* * *

"I don't 'ave any clothes Bill," I giggled as his breath tickled my neck and I squirmed in his arms.

"Well I really don't plan on having you in clothes," he murmured. "Bill! I am being serious!" I cried.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smirked down at me. "So was I," he said slyly. "Bill," I said warningly.

He sighed, "You can just wear some of mine," he said with a kiss to my cheek.

Without another word we were tearing each other's clothes off and falling on top of the bed.

* * *

Somehow we had found our way to the couch and we sat cuddling with each other wrapped up in sheets from his bed.

"I'm going to get a shirt," I said placing a kiss on Bill's chest. He hummed and released me from his hold.

Once in his room I sauntered over to he wardrobe and pulled a shirt out.

I was about to leave the room when Bill called out to me.

"Darling can you get me a pair of knickers for me." I turned back around and walked over to his dresser.

I pulled open the drawer and fished around to find a pair.

My hand brushed against something small and smooth.

Curiously I grabbed the small object and pulled it out.

My heart started beating out of my chest as I stared at the tiny black box that lay in my hand.

My shaky hand slowly opened the box and I let out a gasp. Inside the box sat a beautiful diamond ring.

The ring was simple and there was only one round jewel that sat on a silver band.

I felt myself tear up and I brought my hand up and covered my mouth and tried to wipe away my tears.

"Dani?" Bill called. I cleared my throat and wiped my face. "I'm coming!" I said.

I softly placed the ring back inside the drawer before I went back out to the couch.

I curled up to Bill as soon as I sat down. "I love you," I sighed.

Bill's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you too," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**And Voila the next chapter is finite! haha ok well anyway here it is i really really really hope that you enjoy it. but just a forewarning i suck at writing action scenes so BEWARE! haha REVIEW!...please :)**

* * *

Things had taken a sharp turn for the worse at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had to flee to avoid an arrest thus allowing Umbridge to take over as headmistress.

Things were miserable around the castle and Umbridge was now showing her blatant dislike for almost every teacher.

She had made it clear to me that I was being watched closely making me extremely nervous and careful with everything I did.

I jumped when I heard the Hospital wing doors bang open.

I spun around to see Snape striding towards me. "Can I 'elp yo—"

"Not now. Come with me." Snape demanded before turning around and striding out of the room.

I stared at him in confusion for only a second before rushing after him.

I followed him to his office in the dungeons without saying a word he made a portkey and motioned for me to grab onto it.

As soon as I did I was being whisked away to Grimmauld Place.

I landed gracefully in the kitchen and was greeted by Tonks and Remus fighting with my father.

"What's going on?" I asked disrupting them. "We are going to the ministry," My father told me.

"Sirius, you need to stay behind! We told you this!" Remus tried to mediate.

"And for the last time Lupin I told you that I don't give a fuck! I am going! My Godson is in danger and I'll be damned if I can't be there to protect him!" my father yelled.

Remus slumped back and nodded his head obviously giving in.

"All right let's go. Moody will be wondering we are," Remus sighed. I looked at all of them in a confused manner. "What's going on?" I repeated.

"Harry had a vision that Voldemort had captured me and is holding me hostage in the Department of Mysteries.

So he and his friends are headed over there to save me," My father informed me.

I stood there completely blown away by this information. "Come on we don't have all day!" Lupin yelled.

Sirius guided me to the hall were Remus and Tonks stood together.

"I'll see you all there," Sirius smiled before transporting himself away. We all quickly followed suit.

I emerged and was quickly ambushed by a series of spells. I easily blocked them with a flick of my wand.

An evil laughter echoed through the room. "Get the kids!" Remus shouted to me.

I spotted Ginny standing a few feet away from me and I sprinted over to her just as a death eater shot a spell from behind her.

I blocked it and pulled Ginny down away from the fight and with the others.

"Stay 'ere," I breathed before rushing over to help Tonks fight off another one.

I turned and spotted Bellatrix Lestrange haphazardly throwing spells at everyone.

I threw a stunning spell at her causing her to turn her glare on me. "Pretty little girl thinks she can get away with that," she sneered.

My gaze hardened and I shot another series of spells at her. She laughed as she flicked them a way easily.

"You're going to have to do better then that darling," she cackled.

"Oh I wasn't even warmed up cousin dear," I hissed. This only caused her to laugh more.

"Oh I forgot my baby cousin Sirius had a daughter! This makes it even more fun," she sneered as she shot a bright red spell at me.

I dodged it and made a quick lunge to the left. Before I knew it we were immersed in a full out duel.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face but I couldn't stop. I don't know how long we dueled but I could see Bellatrix slowing down.

I shot a stinging jinx at her and while she was busy deflecting I shouted Flipindo causing her to fall back from the shock.

I advanced on her I detected a hint of fright in her eyes before her eyes found something behind my back.

She grinned evilly and before I could raise my wand and stun her she had pointed her wand and yelled out the killing curse.

I gasped and spun around to see who she had hit. My eyes widened and I felt a sob escape my lips as I saw my father get hit.

"PAPA!" I yelled out quickly forgetting the woman who lay at my feet.

I ran towards my father I felt like everything had slowed down. The harder I ran the farther it seemed I was from him.

I watched in horror as my father fell unceremoniously into the veil.

By the time I reached him he had vanished. I fell to my knees in despair clutching my aching heart.

I heard the evil cackle again and my eyes snapped open to see Bellatrix in the same spot laughing like a maniac.

I let out a loud shriek and charged at the woman.

"Comment osez-vous! Vous putain salope mal! J'espère que tu mourras d'une mort lente et douloureuse!" I yelled throwing spell after spell at her.

My hair whipped around my face and tears fell down my cheeks.

"English please sweetheart," She snickered. A war cry escaped my lips and all thoughts of my wand were forgotten.

I charged at her and jumped on top of her. There was a moment of shock on her part before she began to fight me back.

I threw punch after punch. I pulled and scratched at her head. I wanted her to suffer.

In a blink of an eye I was being thrown off of her and she vanished.

My back collided with a wall and Tonks emerged in front of me with a sad expression.

She helped me up and led me into a great hall that must have been the entrance hall to the ministry.

A crowd of people stood there all dressed in their pajamas staring in shock at the mess that lay before them.

"Come on Dani let's get you home," Tonks murmured holding my hand reassuringly. She grabbed a piece of rubble and murmured a spell.

I let my fingers grasp around the object and I was being pulled away. We landed easily in a small garden.

I couldn't make out where I was. Everything seemed to just go completely over my head.

"Dani?" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw Bill running towards me.

At the sight of him my resolve broke and I fell into his arms sobbing and clutching at his shirt.

He gently led me into the house and sat me down on the couch.

He sat down and maneuvered himself behind me so that his arms were completely surrounding me.

I curled my self deeper into his chest and continued to cry. "Dani what's wrong?" I heard Molly ask softly from a few feet away.

" 'e's gone," I croaked, "I'd only known 'im for a year," I sobbed.

I heard her gasp and I buried my head into Bill's chest as his arms tightened around me.

I don't know how long I sat there in Bill's arms but I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

I did not return to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Madame Pomfrey was extremely understanding of my situation.

She even wrote a very complimentary reference letter for me to send into St. Mungo's.

I moped around Bill's apartment for days wearing nothing but Bill's boxers and t-shirts.

Bill had gone into work and I had dressed in jeans and apparated into the train station, my first outing in weeks.

The Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin greeted me jovially, and Moody even let out a grunt in greeting.

Remus eyed me warily and I gave a slight smile and nod in his direction.

I waited anxiously for Harry and once he appeared I lunged forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

He struggled a bit at first but seemed to relax into my embrace. I could feel his exhaustion as he melted.

I pulled back and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Dani," he said quietly, "It's all my fault," he whispered.

I shook my head. "Eet is as much my fault as eet is yours. What if I 'ad stunned Bellatrix sooner? What if I 'ad protested my father coming? What if, What if, What if. Eet 'appened and we can't do anything about eet. Ze most we can do is move on. My father would want us to live and be 'appy, not to dwell on 'is death. 'e is with 'is friends now," I told Harry fiercely.

He looked up at me and nodded sadly. I released him from my arms and allowed him to be passed around.

"We thought we might have a talk with your aunt and uncle before they took you home," Remus said to Harry.

"I dunno if that's a good idea…" Harry said trailing off.

"Nonsense!" I scoffed, "I would love to meet zem," I said and pressed my lips in a thin line glaring around the station trying to spot them.

I pushed Harry forward getting him to take us to his relatives.

He reluctantly led us to them and Arthur introduced himself at once.

I quickly followed suit. "Danielle Black," I said holding my hand out for them to shake. They only stared at my hand in disgust.

"You know ze proper zing to do would be to shake it… if you didn't take my 'and it would be considered rude and people would zink it strange…" I seemed to hit a nerve and the big beefy man instantly shook my hand.

I heard Harry muffle a laugh from beside me. Moody stepped forward, "We wanted to have a word with you about Harry here," he grunted.

I smiled and slung my arm around Harry's shoulder holding him by my side.


	22. Chapter 22

**And here we go again! haha i hope everyone is enjoying their Summer! i know i am!**

* * *

I sighed as I walked to the apartment that Bill and I were sharing. The training at St. Mungo's was long and tedious and most of the things we were going over all of us trainees had already learned. I walked into the dark apartment, tossed my shoes and coat off and then tried to flick the light on but it wasn't working.

"Bill?" I called through the house. There was no answer. I dropped my bag and whipped my wand out defensively. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a flicker and I slowly made my way over to the source of light.

In the middle of the living room sat a candle.

I cautiously looked around but before I could do anything else the candle illuminated a scene. I stared transfixed as I watched Bill and myself. I instantly remembered what the scene was playing out. In the scene Bill stepped forward with a rouge grin and kissed the palm of my hand.

I watched a blush creep up my face and then the scene ended and wisps of the memory floated up the stairs. I cocked my head curiously and followed it up the stairs. I spotted another candle. I kept being led to different places and at every candle I would relive a different memory of our relationship, our first kiss, the first time he met my mother, the first time we said I love you.

I followed the last memory into the bathroom where pink and white rose petals had been strewn across the floor. The only light in the room came from the numerous candles that decorated the room. A single candle floated in the bathtub. Rose petals were placed carefully around the edge of the tub.

The only thing different about this candle was that it wasn't lit. I walked closer to the tub waiting for something to happen.

When nothing did I slowly turned back around and nearly screamed when I spotted Bill in front of me.

"Lets make a memory," he whispered as he went down on one knee. I gasped and I could feel tears springing up in my eyes. My hands flew to my mouth as I gaped at him pulling out a ring. My heartbeat was through the roof and I was taking short shallow breaths.

He took a deep breath, "Marry me." He said simply. I nodded my head fervently. "Oui," I whispered.

A smile broke out across his handsome face and I was soon wrapped in his arms being twirled around. Tears were falling down my face when he set me down. He gently grabbed my head in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. He used his thumbs to brush away my tears.

My hands were pressed on his chest and he whispered a light I love you before pressing his lips against mine. We stood there for what seemed like hours just embracing eachother. "I want to stay like this forever but if we don't go tell my mum she will maim me," he said with a chuckle tacked on to the end.

I gave him a watery smile and I side along apparated with him to a clearing just on the outskirts of the property. Bill pulled me along and threw open the door to the kitchen. "She said yes!" he yelled. There were screams and a flurry of footsteps running to the kitchen.

A sea of red hair was soon overwhelming me. I was ripped away from Bill and I was being passed from Weasley to Weasley. Ginny nearly tore my hand off looking at my ring and I could barely understand what Mrs. Weasley was saying through her tears. I looked over at Bill and saw him surrounded by his brothers and his father, all of them giving Bill a congratulatory pat on the back.

He was practically glowing with pride I smiled at him when he caught my eye and winked at me making me blush. I turned back to Ginny who was rattling on and on about the wedding. I spotted Harry a few steps back watching the scene with a smile on his face. I quickly excused myself and walked over to Harry. It looked like he was about to say something but he quickly shut his mouth.

I pulled him closer to me and simply embraced him. "Congratulations," he said to me. I pulled back and smiled brightly at him. I was about to say something but Mrs. Weasley quickly pulled me away. "Now dear we need to start thinking about the wedding," she said very seriously. "When did you want to have it? Where did you want the ceremony to be? Do you have any idea what dress you might want?" she rattled question after question and I felt a bit flustered.

"Molly, I 'aven't even told my mama about ze engagement," I told her. She looked taken aback. "Oh well then you need to tell her! And why have I not met your mother! I feel as in laws we should have been introduced sooner," she ranted. A hand snaked its way around my waist. Looking up I saw Bill standing beside me with his other hand in his pocket and a smile on his face.

"Don't worry mum you'll meet soon enough," he said easily. "Hey! Speaking of engagements, I believe I won the bet!" Ginny declared. This brought on a round of yelling and protests from the other Weasleys. All of the Weasley's were yelling and pointing fingers at each other declaring that they had won the bet. "Actually I believe I won," everyone stopped yelling and stared curiously at Hermione.

"Ginny you said two years, Fred said one year, George you said 5 months, and Ron said 5 years. I told you all a little over a year," she said logically. There was a stunned silence and then the grumbling commenced. Each Weasley kid grudgingly handed over the money.

"Well everyone I think its time Dani and I go visit her mother," Bill said over the grumbles. I nodded in agreement and gave Mrs. Weasley a final hug before allowing Bill to lead me back to the small clearing and with a pop we were standing in France.

I pulled Bill through the busy street and towards the small café where my mother lived and worked. "Mama!" I called forcing my way to the back of the crowded café. I spotted her and smiled at the sight of her. Blonde hair flying everywhere, apron tied around her waist, and she looked slightly frazzled as she spoke to a tourist.

I grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him behind the counter. "A CHOCOLATE CROISSANT!" the man yelled. I winced at his loud decibel. "Oui un pain au chocolat," my mother replied ringing up the order the man didn't seem to understand the French. "No, no, no a chocolate croissant," he said slowly like talking to a small child. My mother's gaze snapped up and glared at the man.

She was about to open her mouth but I stepped forward and handed the man a bag with his food. He eyed what was in the bag and with an affirmative nod he handed over the money. "Merci," the man said butchering the pronunciation. I turned and smiled at my mother.

Gone, was her look of irritation and now a stunned and astonished look was on her face. The only problem was she wasn't looking at me. More specifically her gaze was fixated on my left hand. She looked up and met Bill's eyes. "You did it," she stated. He smiled with a nod and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Madeline!" my mother cried. A young girl who looked no older then sixteen came rushing to the front of the store. "Prendre en charge le registre. Ma fille vient de se fiancer." She rattled off. The girl nodded timidly and took charge of the register. "Je vois que vous avez embauché un peu d'aide ici," I said. My mother waved my comment off, "Elle vit dans la region," she said off-handedly.

"Now let me see ze ring," she cried pulling me to the kitchen. I had just finished telling her everything when Pierre walking through the back door carrying a large crate. "Pierre?" I asked. "Dani!" he cried dropping the crate roughly on the ground and striding over to pull me into a hug. "Je vous ai manqué! Comment avez-vous été?" he asked once he released me.

Without a word I held up my hand so he could see the ring. His smile grew wider and his eyes flickered to Bill's. He reached over and shook Bill's hand. "Good Luck," Pierre said smiling wryly. I smacked him playfully in the stomach.

We sat and caught up and my mother much like Mrs. Weasley wanted to discuss my plans for the wedding. I could all ready tell that the two would scarcely leave me alone until I was actually wedded.

Bill's hand grasped mine under the table and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	23. Chapter 23

**hello my readers! it's been a while hasn't it? haha anyway just a heads up , i am going on vacation so i won't be able to update for a while :( but i would like to thank all of my amazing reviewers and i would like to thank everyone who voted on my poll about Dani's Dress! also Jade-Button, a recent reviewer, brought up a very valid point about the Blacks and the Weasleys being related and i have been thinking about it and i was like, hey aren't all pureblood wizards related somehow? so yeah they probably are distantly related somehow but their kids won't sprout and extra toe or have webbed feet or anything like that...i hope...**

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table in the burrow trying to piece together different aspects of the wedding. The others were due home for their Christmas break today and I was relishing in the quiet home, now able to fully concentrate without Mrs. Weasley breathing down my neck.

I knew I was in for hell when my mother arrived. The Weasley's had graciously invited my mother over for the holidays and between my mother and Molly I would have a never-ending headache. Not to mention I hadn't even gone dress shopping yet because I was waiting for Ginny to get home so we could get her bridesmaid dress too.

I asked Pierre to be my maid of honor and after numerous fights we had come to the conclusion that he could be called my best man. He was afraid that people would think he was gay. I had laughed and told him to bring a female date if he was that worried about it.

I had asked Pierre's niece to be the flower girl and to say the six year old was ecstatic would be an understatement. Her twin brother, on the other hand, had to be convinced and bribed into being the ring bearer.

So while we were dress shopping I would also have to find a flower girl's dress and look for a tailor to make the suits. . Bill and I had decided, for financial purposes and safety reasons, to have the wedding at the Burrow. Needless to say Molly was through the roof with that decision.

The wedding was going to take place in the summer on June 25.

I was flipping through a florist magazine looking at different flowers when everyone arrived. I set the magazine aside and welcomed everyone home. Ginny was immediately bouncing over to me questioning me about the plans I had made.

I smiled and told her I would relay everything to her when we went dress shopping tomorrow. She nodded feverishly and was soon ushered away by her mother. "Ma chérie! où êtes-vous?" I groaned at my mothers voice and I felt like pulling my hair out when she entered the kitchen.

"Bonjour mama," I sighed. She rushed over and placed a kiss on my head. "Rosemarie!" Molly shouted. My mother quickly forgot about me and embraced Mrs. Weasley. The two started rattling off like old friends catching up. I looked up and saw Bill enter heaving my mother's trunk into the house.

A smile graced my face and I felt my stress melt away when I saw him smile back. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand all the while placing a kiss on my waiting lips. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder letting him pull me close to him.

"Danielle!" I snapped up and eyed my mother with tired eyes. " 'ave you zought about your dress at all? And what about ze flowers? Oh, and did you get my letter about ze reception?" she asked rapidly.

"Oui," I mumbled answering for all of the questions. Before I knew it Bill had been ushered away from me and all of the women of the house had surrounded me and started pestering me about the smallest little details. I could feel my temper rising as my mother and Mrs. Weasley starting going on and on about the menu for the reception.

"Of course, you know you cannot 'ave fish because of your grandmother," my mother said. "I would suggest doing chicken, everyone likes chicken," Mrs. Weasley added. I felt my eye twitch. "Oh and Danielle don't forget to—"

"AHHHHHH!" I stood up with a loud screech my left eye still twitching. I felt myself shaking slightly. Every single male in the vicinity ran into the room with their wands raised ready to attack. All of the women at the table stared wide-eyed at me, fear in their eyes. I balled my hands up in fists.

"Stop. Just stop." I seethed, "Zis is my wedding. I make ze decisions. If I want to 'ave fish zen grand-mère will 'ave to suck it up and eat it. I do not like Daffodils or tulips. I like roses. I appreciate your 'elp but I 'ave everyzing under control. Now, I am going to sleep. We will leave tomorrow at 10 sharp. I will choose ze dress zat I like and if anyone of you complain I will not invite you to ze wedding," I said stonily.

They all stared dumbly back at me one by one they all nodded. I pursed my lips and turned to go upstairs. "Mate, she is scary," I heard Ron mutter as I made my way to Ginny's room and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up at 8 the next morning to get ready and eat breakfast. I also knew that it would be a chore dragging Ginny out of bed. My mother and Molly were all ready up and in the kitchen. Both were acting like my outburst last night had never happened and they weren't badgering me about the wedding.

Nine thirty rolled around and Ginny had yet to make an appearance. Hermione had come down at nine fully dressed and ready to go. I was getting antsy and when I get antsy I start getting snappy.

"What is she doing up zair?" I questioned angrily. "I 'ave 'alf a mind to go up zair and drag 'er down by 'er 'air," I growled while glaring at the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley shot me a wary look, "I'll go get her," she announced. I heard a crash upstairs and then some unintelligible yelling. Ginny was down the stairs in less then 2 minutes. "I'm sorry! Oh merlin I swear I didn't mean to oversleep!" she exclaimed. I eyed her tiredly.

My mother was soon ushering the two girls into the fireplace to floo over to the dress shop. Once Mrs. Weasley had vanished I was about to step in when I was pulled back and kissed passionately.

I sighed into Bill's embrace and tangled my fingers in his hair. Once we separated I rested my head onto his chest.

"Thought you might have needed a little stress relief after last night," he teased making me giggle and smack his chest playfully.

"I 'ave to go," I said. He nodded and placed one last kiss on my forehead. I stepped into the fireplace and glanced back at Bill and he gave me a wink as I flooed into the dress shop.

"Dani! What took you so long?" my mother cried. A bluch crept it's way up my face causing my mother to laugh. "oh you naughty girl," she said slyly.

Before she could say anything else we were whisked away into a back room to try on dresses.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys...it has certainly been awhile...haha anyway i apologize for the long wait i am just swamped with school and final exams are in like 2 and a half weeks but that means Christmas break is** **almost here! i might be out of commission for a little of i might not be...i am getting my wisdom teeth pulled so depending on how i feel i might publish another chapter, i will try though!**

* * *

"Mama for the last time I do not like sleeves!" I cried pushing away the assortment of dresses my mother was shoving in my face.

"Danielle, just try them on!" she pleaded. I shook my head and walked away from her ignoring her indigent cries. I threw a glare over to Hermione and Ginny who were stifling their giggles.

"Let me remind you Ginny that _I_ am picking out your bridesmaid dress," I sniffed. Ginny immediately snapped to attention her eyes as wide as saucers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother approach me.

"Dani, here is the plan, you are going to go and sit in the dressing room and the rest of us are going to scour the store in search of a dress but you have to try on every single dress we bring you," she said bossily. I was about to open my mouth in protest but she stopped me with a glare.

"There are no arguments, now go!" she demanded. I looked down and trudged to the dressing room not happy at all. We had been here for hours and I was pouting because my hopes were diminishing of ever finding a wedding dress.

I felt like I had tried on every single dress in this damn store. I don't know how long I sat staring at myself in the mirror but I was just about to leave when I heard a loud screech followed by several excited dresses.

The door to the room burst open and Ginny stood there with a silly smile on her face and a dress in her hands.

"This is it," she declared holding the dress up. I eyed it suspiciously but consented nonetheless to letting them zip me up. The material wasn't white but more of a champagne color. I spun towards them without looking at myself in the mirror and all of their faces had blanched. I felt my spirits completely diminish.

"I look terrible don't I. Maybe we should just go to a different store because obviously I am having no luck whatsoever," I muttered.

"Shut up Dani," Ginny demanded.

"Turn around," Hermione said softly. I tentatively turned my head and stared in the mirror. I felt my jaw drop and tears pool in my eyes. I blinked a few times to make sure this was real.

"Oh my," I sighed.

"My baby is getting married," I heard my mother sob in the background. I turned back to them and smiled brightly through the tears.

"I think I found my dress," I said shakily. So after 4 hours and two purchased dresses later we were flooing back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley wisely put a charm on the dress box to make sure the boys stayed out of it. I stepped out of the fireplace with the box resting happily in my hands.

I wasn't two feet out when hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me snuggly against their chest. I giggled softly and squirmed under the restraint.

"Bill," I reprimanded.

"So how was shopping," he whispered in my ear. Before I could respond my mother came over to get the box from me to hide it in her room. This allowed me to spin in Bill's arms and encircled my arms around his neck.

"Exhausting," I smiled up at him. "That's a shame," he said while nuzzling my neck.

"Oi! You two! Get a room!" one of the twins shouted causing me to pull back quickly. Bill sighed in annoyance and glared at the two boys. I rolled my eyes at them and pulled Bill away before anything else was said.

"Come on Bill, they're baiting you," I told him, "Although it is very attractive when you get all worked up like this," I added rubbing his arm with my hand. Bill's gaze fell on me and he smiled ruefully pulling me in for a deep passionate kiss. I could here the twins making retching sounds in the kitchen but I ignored them and allowed Bill to pull me into his room.

He pressed me up against the door and pressed kisses down my neck.

"Bill," I sighed trying to get his attention. He pressed on kissing my jaw line.

"Bill," I said with a bit more force but he still ignored me and began biting my ear. I pushed his head away and he gave me an affronted look.

"Don't give me that look," I snipped with a glare of my own. He rolled his eyes and looked back at me with a smirk.

"Yes Darling, what is so important that you must stop me from having mind blowing sex with you," he teased. I scoffed and pushed him farther away and turning my head from him so he wouldn't see my distressed look. He caught it however and pulled me down onto his lap.

"What's wrong," he asked softly.

I shook my head, "It's nothing," I muttered playing with the button on his shirt.

"Come on Dani, you can tell me anything," he told me. I looked up into his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You don't think we're rushing into this do you?" I murmured.

His hold on me tightened, "Do you think we are rushing into this?" he asked turning the question on me and staring at me intently.

"I-I don't know," I sighed defeated.

"Dani, if you're having second thoughts-"

"I'm not!" I rushed out looking up frantically at Bill.

"I just…everything is moving so fast," I sighed leaning into his chest. Bill cupped both of my cheeks in his hands and made me look him square in the eye.

"I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I knew from the second I saw you so why would I want to waste anytime in making you my wife?" he asked seriously. I blushed and looked away from his intense stare. I burrowed my head in his chest.

"That was so cheesy," I murmured. He chuckled deeply and held onto me tighter.

"It's true," he said simply, "Now, do you still think we are moving too fast," he asked seriously. I looked up at him through my eyelashes before planting a kiss on his lips.

"No, I guess I am just anxious," I sighed. Bill started to rub circles on my back and I relaxed even more into his arms.

"Why don't you take a nap, I'm sure you need one after hours of dress shopping," he told me lowly. I nodded my agreement and using Bill's chest as a pillow, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Christmas day came around quickly and I found myself waking up cuddled closely to Bill's bare chest. I sighed happily and looked up to see Bill smiling down at me twirling a piece of my hair.

"Merry Christmas sleeping beauty," he whispered. I blushed and smacked his chest lightly.

"Your mother is going to kill us if she finds out I slept here," I told him.

His smile turned mischievous, "Not if she doesn't find out," he smirked. I giggled softly and began to sit up pulling the sheets to cover my body.

"So, what did you get for Christmas?" I asked Bill happily. His smirk did not leave his face and he maneuvered quickly so that he was hovering directly over me placing feather like kisses down my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his hand began to rub my stomach.

His lips found mine and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. His won and I could feel the smirk on his face while he kissed me so I huffed and pushed his face away.

"Don't be conceited," I glared causing him to let out a laugh.

"Come on Dani," he pleaded trying to kiss me again but failing when I turned my head away sharply. I sniffed haughtily and stood up from the bed yanking the sheet with me leaving Bill in his boxers. I was about to put my clothes back on when I was thrown back onto the bed with Bill hovering over me menacingly.

"I have a present for you," he told me before reaching over and grabbing something off his nightstand. He handed it to me and when I opened it I was momentarily stunned. In the small box sat a beautiful necklace with a single diamond hanging from the chain.

"Bill," I started trying to grasp for words.

"Here let me help you put it on," he said with a huge smile on his face. I nodded eagerly and allowed him to take the necklace and hook it around my neck. His fingertips brushing my skin lightly caused a shiver to go through my body.

"Now you better go get dressed for breakfast, otherwise my mother will get even more suspicious." he said placing a kiss on the nape of my neck.

* * *

The rest of the day went by jovially and the family was merely enjoying each other's presence when Mrs. Weasley let out a loud shriek at lunchtime and stood up clutching her heart.

"Arthur it's Percy!" she exclaimed pointing out the window. At once everyone was looking out the window trying to see if he was really there. Bill, as well as the other male Weasley's had stood up.

"He's with the minister," Bill muttered. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to stand up but Bill placed a soft but restraining hand on my shoulder. The back door swung open and there stood Percy standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas, mother," Percy said through clenched teeth. To say the least the scene was extremely awkward and tense. Mrs. Weasley had thrown herself at Percy while all the other Weasleys sat staring coldly at the boy.

"I'll just go for a walk around the gardens, Ah if that young boy would like to show me around," the minister said pointing at Harry. I almost stood up and yelled a protest but Bill gently squeezed my shoulder and I bit my cheek and opted to glare strongly at the minister. The two left the small kitchen and it seemed the silence stretched on no one speaking. The only sound coming from Mrs. Weasley's sobbing.

Bill finally let out an off little cough, "So Perce, how's work," he tried to ask lightly.

Percy finally acknowledged someone other than his mother.

"It's been good," he replied stiffly gazing at Bill from under his glasses. I could feel Bill tense and I laid my hand on top of the one that was on my shoulder. Bill looked down at me and I gave him a pointed look. Percy's gaze fell to me and a spark of recognition passes through his eyes.

"Percy, this is my fiancée, Dani," Bill said in a more relaxed tone.

"I believe we have met before," I said with a pleasant smile plastered on my face.

Percy nodded formally "It's a pleasure to see you again." I nodded and managed to pull Bill back to a sitting position. A few moments later Harry barged back into the house soon followed by the minister.

"Percy, we had better be getting back," the minister said strictly and without a second glance at his family Percy and the minister exited the house. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared blankly at the door.

"Well, it's nice to see that he still maintains his pratiness," Fred said breaking the tension as every relaxed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well Hello everyone :) I hope everyone is enjoying the Holidays...sorry i am such a slow updater but here is a little Christmas present for you ;)**

* * *

_Approximately 6 months later_

I watched Bill shrug his coat off and hang it up on the hook on the door. I turned back to the stove and smiled to myself as I stirred the soup that I was making for dinner. I felt Bill's arm wrap around my waist and his head rested on shoulder.

"Do I get a taste," he asked while kissing my neck. I arched my neck to the side and sighed into his chest. I brought the spoon up to his mouth and he eagerly tasted the soup.

"This is amazing," he moaned out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand sneak out and try to steal a roll of bread. I swatted at his hand and hit it sharply with the wooden spoon in my hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him sharply, spinning around and glaring. Bill had dropped the roll out of shock and held his hands up in surrender. I was about to reprimand him more but stopped when a bright glowing wolf patronus shot through the door.

Tonk's voice spoke from the wolf, "Death Eaters at Hogwarts."

Then the wolf vanished.

Bill and I stared silently at the spot before Bill suddenly grabbed my arms.

"Dani, I need you to stay here. I need to know that you'll be safe," he said staring at me intently. I blinked away my initial shock and pulled away from Bill harshly.

"You want me to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you go and risk your life?" I asked incredulously.

"Dani," he pleaded. I glared at him before I tore out of the kitchen to put my shoes on.

"Are you coming or not?" I questioned severely. Bill sighed but shook his head before he grabbed my hand and we apparated to Hogsmeade.

Without a moments hesitation we both took off towards Hogwarts. I spied Ginny dueling with a large awkward looking man and I quickly jumped to her aid and began casting curses at him. In that moment I didn't know where Bill had gotten to but I was to focused on my duel and too worried about keeping Ginny safe.

"Ginny, I need you to get the others and get to the hospital wing," I shouted over to her.

"No Dani, I'm not leaving you here alone," Ginny yelled frantically.

"That was not an option Ginny, it was an order," I gritted my teeth shooting her a look. I turned back to the death eater and he was pointing his wand directly at Ginny.

"Crucio!" he yelled. I leapt in front of Ginny and crumpled to the ground in a shattering pain. The man sneered down at me.

"Amycus! We must leave!" another death eater shouted. The man who was torturing me grinned sadistically before he lifted the curse and slide away into the darkness.

"Dani!" I heard Ginny sob. I was panting heavily when Ginny's face came into view.

"Tonks! Remus!" she shouted and the next thing I knew I was being hoisted up and they were helping me walk towards the castle.

"Where's Bill?" I asked gaining more strength. I noticed the two of them hesitate and my anxiety increased.

"What happened?" I asked frantically. I saw Tonk's gaze drift away and I followed her line of sight and saw Remus lifting up a body. I saw a flash of red hair and my heart jumped up to my throat. My eyes watered and I began to pull against Tonks' and Ginny's restraints.

"Dani, please calm down we need to get you to the hospital wing," Tonks tried to sooth me. I struggled the entire way to the hospital wing and once we finally reached it I pulled once more on there holds and ran towards where Remus had laid Bill down but before I could reach Bill's bedside an arm shot out and grabbed me by the waist and held me back.

"Poppy! He's been attacked by Greyback," Remus explained as the healer rushed over to help Bill. I spun around and gaped at Remus.

"Bu…but it is not a full moon," I pleaded.

Remus nodded stoically, "I don't know what will happen. I don't think he will be a full werewolf but he might take on wolf characteristics." Remus explained. I felt myself collapse in Remus' arms and I stared dumbly at where my fiancée lay.

"Is he going to die?" I asked softly.

"I don't believe so." Remus replied in an equally soft tone. His grip on me lessened and I made my way over to Bill. I felt tears pool down my face as I eyed his marred face. I sat down heavily on the chair next to the bed and held Bill's hand in mine, bringing it to my face placing kisses on it.

Soon the room was filled with everyone. I didn't here anything else, I was to focused on watching Bill's chest rise and fall. I don't know when Molly came in but she had pulled me into a hug and held me tightly to her as we both cried next to Bill's body.

* * *

Bill finally woke up the next day and everyone was relieved to find out that the attack didn't change his personality at all. He was finally being discharged and Poppy and I were running around trying to get all of the ointments Bill would need while he sat back in the bed and watched us with an amused grin.

I was just about to turn around and snap at him when I suddenly remembered the soup. My whole face went white and I dropped the bottles that where in my arms.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Bill asked me seriously.

"The stove!" I cried hiding my face in my hands. Bill got out of bed and approached me.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"I forgot to turn the stove off when we left for Hogwarts!" I said staring up at him. His face dawned understanding and he pulled me into a hug.

"I doubt anything happened, it probably just burnt out," he reassured me. I nodded my head trying to reassure myself.

"You're probably right. I'm just freaking out," I said, "Let me clean this up and then we can leave," I told him.

* * *

"I never liked this apartment anyway," I heard Bill say. I stared in shock at the charred walls and broken furniture.

"I'm such an idiot," I whispered to myself.

Bill turned to me, "Hey, don't beat yourself up. This could have happened to anyone," he said grabbing hold of my hand.

"And it's a good thing my auntie Muriel gave me one of her old house," he said absently. I looked up at him in shock.

"What?" I gaped at him. His eyes went wide and he cursed silently to himself.

"It was going to be a surprise for after the wedding but we have a house," he told me abashedly.

"A house…you got us a house?" I stared at him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well it's more like a cottage…" he trailed off.

A giggle burst from my lips, "We have a house," I said in a daze.

Bill smiled warmly at me, "I wanted to carry you across a real threshold," he grinned. I let a smile grace my lips and I threw myself at Bill and embraced him tightly.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well...it has certainly been a while since i have updated...school has been a pain to get through but thank goodness it's summer!**

* * *

I cracked a smile as Fred and George joked around in order to lighten the mood.

"Harry, they are right. Resisting this is futile," I smiled sadly at him.

"You don't understand! You would all become targets—"

"We know that but we are all willing to take that risk," I said trying to appease him. Harry shot me a defiant look.

"No I won—OW." His hand shot up to his head and he rubbed a spot where Hermione had pulled hair out. She quickly dropped the hairs into Mad-eyes hand so that he could add them to the potion.

After handing out the potion all of us that were designated to be a Harry clone gulped down the potion. I grimaced slightly as the potion slid down my throat and I felt it heavily land in my stomach. My skin began to bubble and I felt parts of my body shift until it finally settled. I opened my eyes and couldn't see a thing in front of me.

Someone placed a pair of glasses in my hands and I quickly threw them on. Everything came into view and I smiled before I began changing out of my now too tight clothing.

Bill turned to me, "You ready?" he asked. I nodded silently and we began to make our way to the backyard. Bill helped me up onto the Thestral and with the signal from Mad-eye we took off.

Almost immediately a dark figure was shooting curses at us. I heard a scream and turned and watched in horror as Mad-eye was shot in the chest by a killing curse and fell to the earth.

I was quickly shaken out of my shock when a spell narrowly missed my head. I spun around and fired spells at the death eaters following us but as soon as I started dueling them they all vanished. My hold on Bill tightened.

"They've found Harry," I whispered in horror. I felt Bill take a shaky breath and the rest of our journey was quiet except for the tears that fell down my cheeks.

We didn't wait one second once we arrived at our safe house before we grabbed our portkey and traveled to the burrow. Once we landed Bill was pulled into a tight grasp by his mother and he spoke over her shoulder.

"Mad-Eye's dead." A sense of dread fell over the group as Bill explained in detail once we were all crammed in the burrow's kitchen. I spotted Harry and pulled him into my own vice grip letting my tears fall freely.

"Thank God you are safe," I murmured.

"Dani?" a voice spoke softly. I turned around and was greeted by Molly's somber face.

"Could you take a look at George…I've already did but I thought since you're a healer…" she trailed off in a broken whisper. I nodded silently and went over to the couch that George was laying on. I studied his body looking for his wound and gasped when I saw it. A large hole now replaced where his ear once was.

With a quick spell I washed away the dried blood so that I could examine it further. I tried a few spells but nothing happened.

"The only other option would be a limb renewal potion but if that doesn't work I'm afraid there is nothing else you can do," I said softy. Both Molly and George nodded in understanding and I quickly made my way to Bill before I collapsed into his arms allowing him to support me.

I felt his hand begin to stroke my hair lovingly and I leaned farther into his embrace and felt my eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Days passed and it was finally the day of the wedding. Pierre and his family had arrived the day before as well as my mother. I was sitting in Ginny's room having my mother put my makeup on.

"Oh mon bebe, you are beautiful," she whispered.

"I have been meaning to ask you... I want you to be the one to walk me down the aisle," I told her. Her jaw dropped and I saw her tears pool in her eyes.

"Of course I will! Oh Danielle," she said passionately as she pulled me into a hug.

"Now none of that you might crease the dress," Pierre's mocking voice said from my left. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"You know I still see you as the tiny eleven year old with the big nose," he teased. I playfully slapped his chest.

"And I see you as the scrawny eleven year old with huge feet that he tripped over constantly," I said smirking at his scowl.

"Ok you two that's enough, it's time for Dani to go down to the tent," Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered everyone out. The music started and the bridesmaids and Pierre made their way down the aisle before me. I stood rooted in my spot my heart beating wildly.

"Dani, are you ready?" my mother asked. I stared at the tent flap and took a deep breath before nodding silently and holding my head high. My mother escorted me down the aisle to an awed Bill. I smiled and blushed when I saw the way he was looking at me.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the altar and my mother was lifting my veil and placing a kiss on my forehead. She handed my hand to Bill who grasped it lightly and helped me up the step.

My hand held onto his the entire ceremony until we were told to kiss to seal the marriage. Bill's hand caressed my cheek and he leaned down as I tilted my head up so that our lips could meet.

After we separated Bill pressed his forehead to mine and smiled sweetly at me making me blush. Soft music started playing and Bill held his hand out to me.

"Could I have this dance, Mrs. Weasly," he asked with a stupid smile on his face. I giggled and placed my hand in his allowing him to pull me onto the dance floor.

As the night wore on I danced with several other people and I was lost in the happy moment completely forgetting the evil going on in the world. Pierre spun me out and I was grabbed and held tightly in a warm embrace.

I smiled with content and leaned back when suddenly a patronus shot through the ceiling of the froze.

"The Ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. They are coming," Kingsley's deep voice rang out. The hold on me tightened even more and a chill ran through my body. People began screaming and the sounds of apparating filled the air.

"We have to get somewhere safe," Bill muttered and began pulling me away. Dark figures began appearing and the screams increased. My head whipped around to see my mother being pushed to the side by a dark figure. Something in me snapped and I grabbed my wand that was hidden in my dress.

I pushed away from Bill and stormed over to the dark figure. I shot a spell at him.

"This. Is. My. Wedding." I gritted out.

"Well I'm sorry that we ruined the party princess," the man sneered. I growled and shot more spells but he easily evaded them. In a blink of an eye the man vanished and the tent was left in ruins by the invasion. I collapsed to the floor, my dress surrounding me.

Strong hands helped me stand up and I turned my head and saw Bill with a grim look on his face.

"Where's my mom?" I asked hoarsely.

"Right over here darling," he said softly leading me to her. My mom launched herself at me and held me tightly. She pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Be safe," she whispered to me before pulling away so that she could help clean up. I spotted Pierre and grabbed him.

"I want you to go into hiding. Take your family and keep them safe. Take my mother with you," I said seriously. He nodded firmly and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry about this," he said softly.

I took a breath to steady my emotions, "It's not your fault," I whispered.

I turned away to look at Bill, "Where is Harry?" I asked. Bill glanced down and sighed.

"He, Ron, and Hermione took off." A lump formed in my throat and all I could do was nod.

Once the Burrow was relatively clean we said our goodbyes and Bill and I apparated home. We stood at the threshold of a small English cottage.

Without a word Bill lifted me into his arms and carried me across the door and carried me into our room. He laid me on the bed and fell down next to me.

I scooted closer to him so that I could lay me head on his chest and let myself fall asleep still wearing my wedding dress.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola everyone, sorry for the long wait but TADA here it is! Sorry it's short...  
**

* * *

"How was your day?" Bill asked when he spotted me sitting on the couch staring at the fire. I tried to stop the sob that was bound to erupt from me.

"Melanie was taken in for questioning," I whispered not able to talk in a regular voice. Bill came over and sat next to me, pulling me closer to him. I sniffled but let my tears come while Bill soothed me. After a few minutes Bill finally spoke up.

"Are you sure it's still safe that you work?" he asked hesitantly. I pulled away slightly and shot him a look.

"It is just as safe as it is for a blood traitor to work at the ministry," I said raising an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything against it.

BANG BANG BANG

Bill shot up and grabbed his wand heading towards the door slowly. I swiftly followed behind him my own wand gripped tightly in my fist.

BANG BANG BANG

"State your name and what you want," Bill said authoritatively.

"It's Ron," a muffled voice said. Bill and I shot each other a look.

"What did you name the ghoul when you were five?" Bill asked. There was a pause.

"Marvin," he said. Bill let out a sigh of relief and opened the door to let Ron inside. I ushered both of them into the kitchen and pushed Ron down into a chair. I scrambled around the kitchen trying to fix something up for him to eat while I listened to Bill ask Ron questions.

"What's going on Ron?" he asked.

"I left Harry and Hermione," he said miserably. I bristled at his comment but held my tongue.

"I just…the minute I left I knew I made a mistake and I have been trying to find them ever since," he admitted. I glanced over at the two and saw Bill nod. I placed the plate of food in front of Ron and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay as long as you need to," I told him. Ron mumbled a quick thanks and dove into the food in front of him. Bill was staring hard at Ron but didn't question him any further. Ron looked down at the food in front of him and began to eat slowly.

Bill and I shared another quick glance and I left the room clutching a hand towel in my hand staring nervously out the window.

* * *

Ron had left within the week and Bill and I had gotten back to our routine.

I was currently sitting in the break room at St. Mungo's trying to decide what to eat for lunch. Unfortunately my stomach wasn't holding up to well and I was gagging every time a smell wafted towards me.

"I think I may have picked some stomach bug up," I said dejectedly to my coworker Edith, a short and stout older woman, as my stomach gave one more unpleasant lurch at the sight of leftover fish and chips.

"Are you sure it's just a bug?" Edith asked mischievously. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled maternally at me.

"Oh please dearie, isn't it obvious?" she said smartly. I slammed the refrigerator door shut after giving her the stink eye.

"Obviously I have no idea what you're talking about," I said hotly quickly losing my temper. Edith only chuckled with a gentle smile on her face.

"Come with me," she said as she walked out the door leaving me to either stare at the spot she just occupied or follow her down the hall. I quickly fell in step behind her as she led my down two floors and through two large swinging doors and then into an examination room.

I glanced around the room and took in the posters on the wall.

"_What to expect when expecting magical newborns" _

_"7 spells to ease cramps" _

_"Tips and tricks to Pregnancy" _

I felt my face go white and I started backing up. Edith rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm to keep me in place.

"Healer Weasley! I wasn't expecting to see you in this wing." I whipped my head around and saw Healer Baker in the doorway with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Kyle, Danielle is here for an examination," Edith said pointedly. Kyle's eyes grew wide from shock but his facial expression quickly smoothed over to a friendly smile.

"I can assure you that I am not pregnant," I said hastily, still trying to escape the room. I heard Edith scoff and Kyle smile reassuringly at me.

"It won't hurt to take a look," he said knowingly. With a little push from Edith I was sitting on the examination table.

Kyle had taken out a vial, "Now I am going to take some blood. You might feel a small prick," he told me as he placed his wand on my forearm. I watched as he filled the vile up with my blood and once he finished filling it up he waved his wand over the vial and it began to glow green. From beside me Edith squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

I worriedly glanced at Kyle, "What does green mean."

He smiled happily at me, "Green symbolizes that you are fertile."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"It means that you are having a baby!" Edith gushed. I leaned back on the wall and stared blankly at the poster-covered walls. Kyle began to hand me different pamphlets on pregnancy and I took them robotically still in shock. Edith seemed to finally notice my mood because the patted my back soothingly.

"Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off so that it can all sink in," she said, "Don't worry about the supervisor, she'll understand." I nodded dumbly but somehow made my way home.

After throwing my shoes off I collapsed onto the couch and stared at the small fire that was going. I don't know how much time passed but soon enough Bill was coming through the door calling out to me. Before I could respond he found me sitting and scrunched his face up in concern.

"Dani, why are you crying?" he asked slowly. I reached up to my face and surprisingly felt tears. I glanced up at him.

"I'm pregnant."


	28. Chapter 28

**Well hello my lovely readers...sorry i have been gone for so long don't worry though, i have not given up on this story! **

* * *

"Bill, I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop acting like an overprotective mother bear I am going to curse you" I gritted out after Bill had stolen the knife away from me.

He showed no repentance as he began to chop up the vegetables.

"Dani, you've been on your feet all day. I just think you need to rest a bit," He said sparing a glance over his shoulder. I huffed and blew a piece of hair out of my face. I was about to reply with a snarky comment when there was a loud knock and a frantic yell. My hand flew to my stomach as my other hand gripped my wand tightly. Bill straightened up and rushed to the door.

"Please Help!" a female voice cried out as Bill threw open the door. In front of us stood a young girl with long white blond hair that was caked in dirt. Her big round eyes stared at us imploringly and before she could say anything else Ron was running towards us.

"Bill, Dani, you have to come with me," He said gasping for breath. Bill spared a quick but worried glance at me.

"Dani stay here…please," he said as he rushed out of the door to follow the two teenagers down to the beach. I rushed to the door and stared after them and watched the figures moving on the beach. After a few minutes the group was headed towards the cottage. My eyes widened in shock as I saw them approach with an old man with grey hair and a goblin.

Bill approached me and pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "They might have to stay with us for a while."

I nodded my quick approval and then set out to get everyone settled in. I stationed the goblin and the old man, who I found to be the wand maker Ollivander, in separate rooms so they could sleep. The four teenagers had sat themselves in the kitchen, where Bill was sitting with them. I looked over the group and noticed that one was missing.

"Where is Harry?" I questioned.

"He's out near the beach…He needs some time alone." Luna answered. I hesitated but Bill grabbed my hand and shook his head. I pursed my lips and turned my attention back to the others. I saw Hermione holding a cloth to her forearm.

"Hermione, let me take a look at your injury," I said softly taking a seat next to her.

She quickly shook her head, "It's fine Dani, just a scratch, nothing I can't take care of," she said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and said sternly, "Let me be the judge of that." I softly gripped her hand and pulled away the cloth. I gasped in horror as I saw the marking on her skin. I looked up quickly and saw Hermione with tears in her eyes. The table had gone quiet. Without asking any more questions I cleaned the wound with a quick charm and summoned bandages. I tried to banish the scar but nothing was working.

"I don't think this will be able to heal normally," I told her softly. Hermione sniffed but simply nodded her head with a determined air.

"There has to be some way…" Ron voiced indigently.

"I think she used a cursed blade," Hermione said effectively shutting Ron up. I pulled the bandages around her arm and left to bring them all some food.

After they ate I ushered them into their rooms and told them all to sleep while Bill went to talk with Harry. Soon Bill was ushering Harry into the house and I quietly took in his bedraggled appearance.

"I need to talk with Ollivander and Griphook," he demanded.

"Harry, they need rest," I told him.

"No, it's important I need to talk with them now," he said harshly.

"Harry, what the hell is going on? You show up with a dead house elf, a half conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she's been tortured and Ron's just refused to tell me anything—" Bill said exasperated.

"We can't tell you what we're doing, You're in the Order, Dumbledore left us a mission. We're not supposed to talk about it. But I need to speak with those two immediately." Harry replied.

I crossed my arms, "No." I said sharply. Harry looked at me harshly.

"You need to eat and you need to rest." I said in a tone daring him to contradict me.

"Dani—" Harry began angrily.

"I understand you need to talk with them but you are all exhausted. You won't amount to anything tonight. You need to sleep and then you can talk about whatever you need to talk about tomorrow." I said stonily.

"You don't underst—" he tried again, his voice rising.

"So help me God Harry James Potter you will show me respect in my home. You show up to my house, beaten and battered, looking like you haven't eaten in weeks asking for our help. Your friends can barely string together a sentence and you look as if you will pass out at any second. Whatever you need to ask them can wait until the morning." I raged.

"Your room is down the hall, second door to the left. I will bring you a plate of food in a minute," I told him turning back to head into the kitchen, "and if I find you trying to get to Griphook or Ollivander, Voldemort won't have to worry about killing you," I added dangerously.

Both Harry and Bill stared at me with wide eyes. I returned to the kitchen and began arranging a plate of food for Harry.

"Is it wrong of me to be completely turned on right now?" I heard Bill question. I turned my head to see him leaning against the doorframe with a small smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and moved past him to bring the plate to Harry.

* * *

The next morning I was rushing around and tending to both Griphook and Ollivander. The teens had slowly been making their way to the kitchen. Harry was sitting anxiously at the kitchen table, waiting for me to give him the go ahead to speak with Griphook and Ollivander.

"Sweetheart, I really think you need to sit down for a bit," Bill said as he sipped on his coffee. Before I could respond, Ron came stumbling in with his hair sticking up on one side of his head. His sleepy eyes roamed around the kitchen observing everyone. His eyes landed on me and they narrowed in confusion as he took in appearance.

"Dani, have your boobs gotten bigger?" he asked scratching his head in thought.

"Hey!" Ron cried as Bill had reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"That's my wife you idiot," Bill growled.

Ron put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying mate!" he said in defense.

"It's ok Ron," I said with a smile, "But you're right, they have gotten bigger," I said with a smirk.

"Boobs tend to get bigger when you get pregnant," I said slyly. Ron's mouth fell open in shock and I noticed Harry freeze at the table.

"What?!" Ron cried.

"You only just got married and you already knocked her up!" Ron exclaimed as he dodged Bill's fist.

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked after throwing Ron an exasperated look.

"About fourteen weeks," I told her. She smiled and congratulated Bill and was a beat of silence.

"I'm sorry I was an arse last night," Harry mentioned quickly.

I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You can go talk with them if you would like," I told him.

He quickly stood up and left the room followed quickly by Ron and Hermione.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a lot of fluff with Bill and Dani**

* * *

"What about green?" I asked Bill holding up a color swatch. Bill crinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're forgetting dear that I was in Gryffindor and by association hate the color green," He said with a smile.

"Why not a nice bold red?" he asked grabbing another color. I snorted in amusement and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Red clashes too much with your hair color," I joked holding up the swatch to his head.

"I happen to think my hair color goes well with everything and I know for a fact you love my hair," Bill teased as he tickled my face with the ends of his hair. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips but I quickly sobered when I felt Bill stiffen. I looked up and saw him gazing into the kitchen where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table with their heads together whispering furiously.

"They're planning something," Bill murmured.

"They've been scheming and plotting since I've known them." I said flippantly trying to brush off his comment.

"It involves Griphook," Bill added. "What about this blue? Mystic Harbor?" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Whatever it is it's dangerous and I don't like it." Bill said with narrowed eyes.

"This yellow is interesting," I tried again.

"Dani." Bill said in a hard tone. I glanced up at him innocently.

"Every time I try and talk to you about this you try to change the subject or you try to distract me somehow." Bill said angrily.

"I'm-"

"Don't even try and deny it Dani." he interrupted me fiercely. My eyes flashed with anger as I looked up to meet his own gaze.

"I know not knowing what they're planning is bothering you just as much and I am sick and tired of you skirting around the problem. Why can't you just agree with me and we can get some answer out of the three." Bill said harshly.

"Don't be stupid Bill," I hissed. Bill's face grew red with his increasing anger.

"I'm not being stupid. I am just trying to protect you to the best of my ability and I can't do that when those three are plotting something dangerous with a goblin," he snarled.

"I understand that you're trying to protect me Bill but-" I started but was quickly interrupted by Bill's angry voice.

"No I don't think you do because if you did you would agree with me and we would question them."

"Of course I want to question them-"

"But-"

"No. I get to talk now William Weasley." I demanded.

"Having those three sneak around here and whispering and plotting and talking with Griphook is not easy Bill but the minute you question them they will get defensive and whenever they get defensive they do something stupid. If you question them and demand answers they will do something rash and at a time like this acting rashly is not a good idea. If they are plotting something they need to take their time and think through every step carefully. And the longer the plan the longer they are here for us to keep an eye on them and keep them safe because once they finalize those plans they are going to leave and you and I won't be able to stop them. They'll be gone and I don't want them to leave," I said choking out a sob and covering my face with my hands.

I felt Bill's arms wrap around me tightly. "I understand Dani, I do, I really do, but if there is any way I can help them I need to ask them what is going on," he murmured into my ear as he rocked me back and forth.

"I'm just so scared." I cried softly.

"I know sweetheart, I know" he said.

"I'm scared for Harry, for Ron and Hermione, your family, the order, you, but most of all I'm scared for our baby. What kind of world are we bringing our baby into? How could we have been so stupid to get pregnant at a time where we could die at any moment and then our baby would be left without anyone," I sobbed into Bill's chest.

Bill pulled back and grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"I swear on my life Dani, that I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that we survive this war. And if anything would happen to us you know my family and our friends would not let this child go uncared for." Bill said vehemently.

I nodded as tears continued to flow down my face. Bill pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me with his hands rubbing up and down on my abdomen.

We sat their for a moment when suddenly I felt a soft kick in my womb.

I gasped and looked quickly up at Bill who wore a similar expression to me.

"Was that a kick?" Bill asked in awe.

"I think so," I whispered.

Bill maneuvered around so that he could put his face next to my stomach with his hand still resting there.

"Hey baby, its your daddy, I want you to know that your mummy and I love you very much," He said softly.

His words were met with another small kick.


	30. Chapter 30

It was near dinnertime when Remus arrived with new of his new baby boy, Teddy. The news lifted everyone's spirits and Remus surprised us further when announcing that he wanted Harry and I to be the newborn's godparents. Harry seemed to be in a state of shock but stuttered out a positive response.

After a few drinks Remus declared that he had to get back to his wife and son and he couldn't keep the beaming smile from his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill and Harry make their way to the kitchen in order to bring their goblets to be put in the sink.

I could see the look on Bill's face and knew he was about to question Harry about his dealings with the goblin but I couldn't make an easy getaway due to Ron's sudden interest and excitement about my pregnancy.

"So would you and Bill consider making me godfather?" he asked quite seriously. I raised my eyebrow and smirked slightly but responded honestly.

"Bill and I haven't really given much thought about who would be the godparents"

"Well, I would just like you to remember about all of the brave adventures that I have experienced and the feats that I have accomplished in my short life," Ron said.

"Ronald, I am sure Dani does not want to hear a verbal resume from you about why you should be godfather," Hermione added with a disdainful look on her face. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. The two then got into a heated debate about Ron's ability to care for any type of living thing and I was able to slip past them and get into the kitchen.

"It would be less dangerous to break into Gringotts than to renege on a promise to a goblin." Bill finished giving Harry a hard look.

I looked over to Harry who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Right, Yeah thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Before I could say anything Harry slid past me and returned to his friends in the other room. I turned gave Bill an appraising look.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. Bill sighed and shook his head, motioning me closer to him.

"I honestly have no idea what they are up to but I just told him my experience with goblins and their way of thinking and I think I gave him something's to reconsider," he murmured as he reached out and took a hold of me. My eyes closed and I suddenly realized how exhausted I felt.

"Tired?" Bill asked while brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

I silently nodded my head, "Can you believe Tonks and Remus have a son?" I asked quietly.

"It's definitely exciting," Bill agreed.

"Just think, our baby and their son will grow up together and be best friends," I said happily, imagining our baby's future. Bill smiled widely and nodded his head.

Then, an idea came to me, "Bill, what if we have a girl! Teddy and our daughter could grow up and fall in love and get married!" I said excitedly. The smile that Bill wore vanished instantly and his face paled slightly.

"Obviously, you're delusional from sleep deprivation right now because our daughter will not be allowed to marry any boy, let alone marry one," Bill said with a frown as he began to usher me up the stairs.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," I said shaking my head. We reached our bedroom and Bill kissed me soundly on the lips and smiled brightly at me again.

"But you love me," he said as he pressed another sweet kiss on my lips.

I sighed dramatically, "And I ask myself why every day." I said with a devious smile. Bill shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Just try and get some sleep. I'll worry about cleaning up." I smiled gratefully and turned to go into the bedroom where I let myself collapse on the bed. My eyelids fluttered shut and it seemed like seconds before I felt Bill crawl into bed beside me. I was too exhausted to acknowledge he was here so I just rolled over and fell asleep once more.

* * *

A few weeks past and I was steadily growing larger and while I was growing larger my temper was growing shorter. I lost track of how many times I snapped. I was becoming stir crazy and it had become a daily routine for Bill and I to take long walks outside on the beach so that I could get away from the stifling house.

It did not help that I could feel that everyone was keeping something from me. It was getting increasingly annoying how they tried to distract me when I started asking questions.

"All I want to know is if you three will be coming with Bill and I to see Molly and Arthur," I exclaimed as I slammed the knife I had been using on the counter. Their eyes grew wide and I noted with some sick satisfaction that they seemed slightly frightened.

Bill intervened quickly, "Darling, I've been thinking about baby names and I know you all ready shot down Nigel but I really think you should reconsider—" I let out a small shriek of anger that caused Bill to stop in the middle of his sentence.

"I swear to Merlin if someone doesn't answer my question I will not be held responsible for my actions" I threatened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked wide eyed at Bill who also had a look of shock on his face but his resolve quickly crumbled.

"You three should tell her," he said while avoiding my withering gaze. My eyes quickly shot back over to the three who were still avoiding eye contact.

"We won't exactly be able to make it over to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began. A pit formed in my stomach.

"And why is that?" I asked icily.

"Well you see, we won't be able to go see them because we won't be here anymore," Hermione tried again.

I continued to glare at them until Harry bucked up the courage to speak, "We're leaving tomorrow morning," he burst out. I stood up abruptly causing the chair I had been sitting in to fall over with a loud crash.

"No." I said vehemently. "You're not leaving. You're safe here."

"It's not a matter of whether we are safe or not," Harry began, "We have a mission and we need to complete it," he said with conviction. My eyes narrowed but I didn't respond because I knew Harry was right.

"You see the reason we didn't tell you was because we didn't want you getting to emotional with your hormones and what not," Ron said before addressing Bill, "She's taking it a lot better then you said she would." My nostrils flared with anger and I spun around to face Bill. In the background I heard Hermione scold Ron of his lack of tact but I was too focused on my husband to really pay them any attention.

"You knew," I said lowly. Bill visibly gulped but nodded his head in affirmation. "You knew, and you didn't tell me," I asked incredulously.

"I just didn't want you to get upset," he said lamely as an excuse.

"You're in the doghouse mate," Ron muttered with a chuckle finding his brothers discomfort amusing. I whirled back around and glared murderously at him.

"And you three! Were you even planning on telling me that you were leaving or were you just going to up and leave without saying goodbye!" I shrieked in anger. It was Ron's turn to look uncomfortable as my heated gaze rested on him. He spluttered but wasn't able to form a coherent sentence.

"I would have woken up tomorrow and you would be gone! I would have thought you were dead or kidnapped!" I screamed again.

"We would have left a note…" Ron murmured.

"A note?" I replied shrilly. "You think a note would be enough. What if I never saw you three again? What if one of you was killed and I never got to say goodbye to you properly? It's alright though because you wrote a note!" I screamed.

No one said anything all four of them couldn't meet my gaze and I breathed angrily trying to calm myself down. A sudden tightening in my abdomen caught me by surprise and my hand flew to my stomach in surprise. Bill immediately picked up on my slight discomfort.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as he came to my side and helped me sit back down.

"It's fine, I think its just a Braxton Hicks contraction" I mumbled and rubbed my abdomen to rid myself of the funny feeling. Seeing the worried expression linger on Bills face I elaborated.

"They are just a way for my body to get ready for labor, it is completely normal for me to be experiencing this. Its my body's way of preparing for labor," I told him. I took a deep breath before addressing the previous matter.

"I wish you would have told me earlier, I could have helped you pack supplies or at least I could have gotten myself mentally ready for you to leave," I said quietly.

A hand settled on top of mine, "We're sorry Dani, we should have told you sooner we just didn't want to upset you," Hermione said whilst giving my hand a squeeze.

I closed my eyes and took another breath, "It's getting late, if you three are planning on leaving early tomorrow then you'll want a good nights sleep," I told them. All three of them nodded and rose from their seats and headed to their respective bedroom.

"Come on. You need to get to bed too if you want to see them off," Bill said. I sighed before pushing myself up and walking up the stairs with Bill close behind me. We both got ready for bed silently and when we got under the covers Bill came up behind me and pulled me close to him.

"Don't think you're off the hook. I'm still mad at you," I told Bill. He kissed the back of my head softly.

"I know," he said quietly. Neither of us were able to sleep at all that night.

* * *

The next morning I bustled around the kitchen gathering random food items for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to take with them.

"Dani, we really ought to be going," Harry said as I handed him another loaf of bread. I looked up at him and couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I pulled him in close and gave him a tight hug.

"Please Harry, be careful," I whispered in his ear as he returned my embrace. We pulled apart and he gave me a sad smile and nodded. Bill then gave Harry a quick hug and last minute advice while I hugged Hermione and Ron.

Once we finished Bill pulled me to his side as we watched them as well as Griphook walk out in the lawn past the security wards and with a pop they vanished.


End file.
